Restaurant Wars
by NB313
Summary: The Mazurs and Belikovs have had a long standing rivalry since their ancestors opened their restaurants across from one another. The legacy (and competition) continues with the next generation - Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. What happens when love joins the menu? Will it finally end the rivalry between the two families? Or will it end in tragedy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Note: So here is my first attempt at writing an AU piece (so I have exercised my creative licence). Being a Romitiri fan, naturally the story is based around them.**

 **There will be various POVs (not just Dimitri and Rose).  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **PROLOGUE**

Olena POV

' _Yeva is crazy! I can't believe I agreed to this…'_

I couldn't help but admonish my eccentric, stubborn mother-in-law. Because of her I was spending my Saturday afternoon sitting in a small café by the harbour, trying my best to act civil with the matriarch of our rival family.

Yes, Janine Hathaway Mazur was sitting right in front of me, just as agitated and confused.

Yeva had called us early in the morning with orders to meet her at this café for 'coffee and cake' but I knew this was no social call. There has only been a handful of times when the Mazurs and Belikovs have 'fraternised' – usually under dire situations or when a mutual benefit was expected for both parties. Otherwise, most of the time, we kept our distance. The rivalry between our respective family restaurants (that has been in existence since our great, great, great grandfathers started the businesses) prevented us from moving into anything cordial like friendship.

Our animosity was worse than the Capulets and Montagues!

Janine and I avoided making eye contact – it was awkward enough as it was, and we had already run out of things to say after the 'obligatory' small talk.

I checked my watch for the hundredth time, and was getting very annoyed that my meddlesome mother-in-law was almost forty five minutes late. Sighing impatiently, I decided to give her another ten minutes before I'd leave.

Finally the old bat turned up!

Yeva Belikova, was nearing 70 years of age, but you wouldn't see that when you laid eyes on her. The only thing small about her was her stature. There was a reason that (to this day) she remains the matriarch of the Belikovs (even though that 'title' should technically belong to me). Everything about her exuded confidence, power and intelligence. She was born and bred in the Russian wilderness and though she had moved, met and married her husband in Australia, she had never forgotten her roots, and made sure we (her family) hadn't either.

She had worked alongside her husband (my now deceased father-in-law) in our family owned restaurant (Gordost Rossii – _Pride of Russia_ ) from the very first day of her married life and when her children were old enough, she had involved them too. Being part of the restaurant (in some form or another) was something that was expected by all who were Belikovs, regardless of whether you married one or were born as one. She loved her family and was fiercely protective and proud of us and the restaurant we ran.

One of the things about Yeva was that she had a gift of foresight – it was unpredictable and irregular in occurrence, but the possibilities that were shown to her would always come true, unless certain actions leading up to those 'futures' were done differently.

Her abilities had saved our family and the restaurant numerous times, which was why I had agreed to this foolish meeting.

Her gaze first pierced mine then Janine, almost challenging us to complain about her lateness or threaten to leave.

I looked at her incredulously, wondering what she was up to now.

I had known Yeva before I was her daughter-in-law – she was my mother's best friend in Russia. When I had graduated from culinary school in Moscow and was ready to take on the world, my mother had contacted Yeva to see if she would be keen to take me under her wing. Once I arrived in Australia, I met Victor, Yeva's eldest. It wasn't long before I'd fallen in love with the man, the restaurant and the country. That was almost 35 years ago, and now it was I who helped Victor run the successful restaurant, while Yeva became more of a 'prominent' (yet retired) consultant.

I could see Janine squirm in her seat. She had met Yeva numerous times over the years and I knew she respected and admired her (even if she was technically our 'enemy'). Which explained why she had indulged her in this unprecedented meeting. If Abe (her husband) or Victor found out about this little get-together, all hell would break lose.

We sat there, wrapped in more silence, waiting for our coffees to arrive. Janine and I looked nervously at one another. Meanwhile, Yeva kept her lips pursed, refusing to be rushed to reveal anything until she had her warm drink.

Once the drinks had arrived, with a slice of chocolate torte to be shared by the table (at Yeva's insistence), Janine and I looked anxiously at Yeva, hoping she would get on with the meeting. Yeva, as always, was sure and calm about her motives, so proceeded to drink her coffee agonisingly slow. After keeping us stewing for what felt like eternity, she finally decided to put us out of our misery.

"You must be wondering why I called you both here, especially considering both families avoid each other like the plague…"

Her strong, hard voice startled us out of our own thoughts, bringing us back to the current uncomfortable situation. Gulping in apprehension, all we could do was nod.

Sighing in exasperation, Yeva stared hard at us before continuing – she knew this was going to be a long and difficult conversation.

Two hours, six coffees and a whole torte later we exited the café. The tension that had been there since the start of the meeting had not lessened, however, a new sense of determination exuded from us. Janine and I surprised one another by quickly hugging, before departing towards our cars at the opposite ends of the parking lot, our minds busy processing everything that had been revealed to us.

It seemed that the time had finally come to end the Mazur and Belikov war!

 **Sooooooo what do you think? Should I continue? Are people keen to see where this goes?**

 **As always, please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes and hopefully I haven't stuffed up the 'tenses'.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Happy to see so much interest in the story – I hope I can do it justice**

 **Here is some background on the main characters and setting (I used Google for translations, so if incorrect, I apologise in advance) …**

Location = Sydney (specifically in the suburb of Newtown) but everything else is made up (including restaurants)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turkish restaurant owned by the Mazurs – Tϋrkiye Mϋcevher ( _Jewel of Turkey_ )

 **Owners:**

Abe (Chef de cuisine – Head Chef)

Janine (Hostess / Manager / Bookkeeper)

Sous-chef de cuisine = Rose (subchef)

 **Her siblings:**

Christian (Owns nightclub – Vasi)

Eddie (Owns online company – Turkish Delights and Patissier at the restaurant)

Mason (Bartender and waiter)

 **Other people at the restaurant:**

Sonya (Abe's younger sister - Cuisinier)

Mikhail (Sonya's husband – Garde manger)

Ambrose (Abe's nephew – Head waiter)

Pavel (Abe's brother – Chef de partie)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russian restaurant owned by the Belikovs– Gordost Rossii ( _Pride of Russia_ )

 **Owners:**

Victor (Chef de cuisine – Head Chef)

Olena (Hostess / Manager / Bookkeeper)

Sous-chef de cuisine = Dimitri

 **His siblings:**

Karolina (Cuisinier)

Sonya (Owns boutique - Printsessa)

Viktoria (Bartender and waitress)

 **Other people at the restaurant:**

Ivan (Victor's nephew - Patissier)

Oksana (Victor's sister – Garde manger)

Mark (Oksana's husband – Chef de partie)

Tasha (Victor's sister – Head waitress)

Retired but prominent consultant – Yeva

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Italian restaurant – La Corte (The Court)

Owner & Chef de cuisine – Tatiana Ivashkov

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Italian restaurant owned by the Innocentis – Spirito di Italia ( _Spirit of Italy_ )

Owner & Chef de cuisine = Adrian

 **His siblings:**

Lissa (Hostess / Manager / Bookkeeper)

Mia (Head waitress)

Jill (Patissier)

 **Other people at the restaurant:**

Sydney (Sous-chef de cuisine)

Jesse (Garde manger)

Avery (Cuisinier)

Angeline (Chef de partie)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judging panel for 'Restaurant Wars' = Hans, Kirova, Alberta and Robert

Host of 'Restaurant Wars' = Galina **  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Rose POV

Let me set the record straight – I'm no princess!

Yes I was blessed, having been born into a family of considerable wealth, and was bestowed with indescribable beauty (thanks to my parent's stellar genes!), but I was a firm believer of hard work and tough love – which is why at the tender age of 25 I was subchef for my family restaurant, Tϋrkiye Mϋcevher.

Since I could remember, I've spent every waking moment (that wasn't spent at home or school) immersing myself in my family's restaurant, and my most favourite part (naturally) was the kitchen. From a very young age, I was passionate about cooking and was eager (more than my brothers and cousins) to learn all the family recipes. My passion and dedication was equal to that of my father's.

I wasn't his eldest, in fact I was his third child, and even though my brothers (bar one) helped out with the restaurant, my father had been more than happy to have broken the Mazur family tradition of passing down the 'subchef' title to me (rather than the eldest son as it was done so in the past).

One things for sure – being the only girl, with two older brothers and a younger one, has not been easy. I'm constantly surrounded by ambitious and driven men, not to mention overly protective.

Christian was the eldest but had decided that the restaurant wasn't his calling. Instead he owned an equally successful nightclub, Vasi ( _Guardian_ ), in the city. Eddie (the second eldest) loved working at the restaurant (maybe not as much as me) but his talent lay in desserts & sweets, so was happy in his role as patissier. His passion had motivated him to travel all around the world, learning all types of skills and forms of making delectable desserts. He had even spent a year (post culinary school) in Istanbul, learning everything there was to learn about making traditional Turkish sweets and desserts. When not working at the restaurant, Eddie ran a successful online company that specialised in, yup, desserts.

Mason (my youngest brother & the baby of the family) was still at university, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. His contribution to the restaurant came in the form of bartending and waiting the tables. No one in the family could figure out whether Mason would turn out like Eddie (and stick with the family business) or branch out like Christian (and do his own thing). Baba and Anne were proud of their four children, and never pressured us into anything we didn't want to do. They were content that at least 2 of the 4 had remained with the restaurant and so weren't worried that the Mazur legacy would be forgotten.

Stifling a big yawn, I woke up before my alarm. Since having become sous-chef de cuisine a year ago, my drive and motivation in my job increased ten-fold, and the girl who used to struggle and whine about waking up early, was now more than happy to jump out of bed at 4.30 in the morning Mon-Sat (the restaurant opened late on Sundays, due to Anne's tradition of attending early morning service).

Taking a quick shower and grabbing my first cup of Turkish coffee (the only form of coffee I can stand), I made my way to the restaurant.

Most people would be bored with routine, but I loved it. My days would always (more or less) be the same – wake up early, get ready, head to the restaurant to go over the inventory for the day (the Mazur's prided themselves on getting fresh ingredients daily to ensure high quality), prep the kitchen for the day (the restaurant served breakfast from 6.30am to 11.30am and lunch from 11.30am to 3.30pm) & night (dinner commenced from 5.30pm and went until 10.30pm, unless it was a slow day), and finally make sure everything was left in order for the next day. So yes, I worked crazy hours (not many people could pull-off working 18 hours every day!) but I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved my job and the place I worked, so didn't mind that I only got 4-5 hours' sleep each day!

Because of my dedication to my family and career, my social life was non-existent. The last time I dated was in the first semester of culinary school, and I found it to be a very dull and boring experience. None of the 'boys' (for that is ultimately what they were, regardless of their age) could barely keep up with my intelligence and wit. They also didn't share my love of cooking and food (even though one of the guys was from my class). This further reinforced my decision to not waste time with such activities and instead focus on my profession and the family restaurant.

I didn't mind the fact that at age 25 I was still a virgin and lived with my family. In fact all of the Mazur children still lived at home, not only because it was tradition (you only moved out once you were, at the very least, engaged or preferably married) but because we were a close family who loved one another and actually enjoyed spending time together. The Mazur's had a few family traditions that we adhered to, such as having breakfast together at the restaurant (just before it opened) each day, my brothers attending Friday prays at the Gallipoli mosque with Baba and the entire family attending early morning service at our local church every Sunday.

Yes, my father was Muslim and my mother Christian, and they compromised by raising their children under both faiths. I, personally, was Agnostic – I believed in a higher being, but couldn't bring myself to form attachments to a specific form of worship.

To outsiders, it probably would have seemed strange, but to us it was just how our parent's raised us – religion was a big part of our lives, and Anne wasn't the first Christian to have married into the Mazur family, so the incorporation of both Islam and Christianity in the Mazur family was a long standing tradition.

The bottom line was that I was happy with my life and wouldn't change a thing.

As per normal, Saturday was a busy day at the restaurant. I was naturally throwing orders around in the kitchen (Baba has weekends off, so I take over as head chef), and in the chaos of the lunch rush, I didn't notice when Anne returned from her outing.

Janine Hathaway Mazur (my Anne) was a straight-forward woman. She was the 'tough love' parent, while Abe Mazur (my Baba) showered his children with 'love and encouragement'. Even though they both had their own styles of parenting, the one thing they agreed on and preached was 'no secrets, no lies'. So I didn't even spare a thought to where my mother could have been for the last couple of hours, figuring it couldn't have been of any importance.

Because I was so wrapped up in my own world, I failed to perceive Anne's questioning gaze. She had spent the entire day in the back office (which looked into the kitchen) and had done nothing but stared at me continuously. Like I said, I didn't even notice this scrutiny, but Uncle Pavel did.

When we had closed up in preparation for dinner, he came over and whispered his suspicions. Listening to his observations, I found myself staring straight into my Anne's piercing gaze and wondered what thoughts could possibly be running through her mind that produced the determined look in her blue eyes.

Little did I know that at that very moment she was in the early stages of planning an operation that was about to change my life forever!

 **Being sleep deprived does not help with the creative juices or writing ability – this chapter took longer to write than I'd hoped because I kept falling asleep.**

 **So any mistakes, please let me know… hopefully I edited out the major ones…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Dimitri POV

I was finally going home!

After having spent the last 5 years travelling around Russia, sampling and learning all there was to know about Russian food, I was ready to return home and take my rightful place as sous-chef de cuisine of our family restaurant, Gordost Rossii. My time in Russia had been an amazing experience – the country, the food, the women – I had loved it all, and a part of me was sad to leave it behind. But I had a responsibility to carry on the family legacy (being the only son of Victor Belikov) and so having experienced everything wonderful Russia had to offer, it was high time for me to return.

As I sat in my first class seat, cradling my shot of Russian vodka, I let my mind wonder to my family. I had kept in regular contact with them during my travels, but it just wasn't the same. I missed my mama's warm hugs, my babushka's black bread and the weekly catch up 'vodka sessions' I had with my father. I had even missed my annoying sisters – they had always been a bane of my existence from childhood, but as we grew up, love and respect sometimes came through and I would occasionally forget how infuriating and nosy they were. Being the only son (and brother) I was also very protective of all three, even though two of them were older than me.

Karolina was the eldest and worked as the cuisinier at the restaurant. If she had been a boy, she would have become the sous-chef de cuisine (instead of me), but it seemed the tradition of passing that title to a 'son' trumped order in which you were born (wonder what my parents would have done if they only had girls…). I didn't like this 'sexist' way my family approached our business but Karolina didn't seem to mind too much, so I didn't fight the system.

Sonya was my other older sister, but she didn't work at the restaurant. After years of fighting with my parents (because she refused to work at the restaurant), she had finally established her own business – a fashion boutique in the nearby suburb of Glebe. Fittingly she called it Printsessa (Princess) because it was no secret that she was 'daddy's little princess' (if any of his other kids had argued and pulled away from the business like she had, I'm certain we would have been disowned).

And finally there was my younger sister, Viktoria. Being the baby of the family, she was spoiled and it wasn't until recently she had been pulled into the family business (she was taking far too long to finish her degree – in fact she had changed degrees and majors five times already!).

I loved my sisters dearly and felt a strong need to shield them from the male species. I had hated the way my older sisters had been used by men, which resulted in Karolina having Paul and Zoya and Sonya currently pregnant with a girl. Don't get me wrong – I loved my nephew & nieces and was happy to give them some form of a father-figure, but I wished my sisters had better judgement and would find men who would care for them and treat them with respect and love. Thankfully Vika was more like me and seemed to have some common sense, which thus far had helped prevent her from being used & abused by any 'douche-bags'.

I let out a big yawn, suddenly realising I was very tired. Understandable, considering I was up most of the night, enjoying my last 'offerings' of Russia – I think their names were Olga and Anya. Not that it mattered – it wasn't like I was going to see them again.

Contrary to what most people think about my 'ways with the opposite sex', I'm actually a gentlemen – my mama raised me right, thank you very much. It's just that I love women and wasn't big on commitment – I couldn't see myself being happy in a monogamous relationship (I think I would get bored very quickly). And the fact that I epitomised the whole 'tall, dark and handsome' persona (with the added bonus of a husky, Russian accent), well, let's just say, it wasn't hard to find women willing to satisfy my carnal needs.

Speaking of carnal needs, the cute blonde air hostess has been eye fucking me ever since I got on the plane. Normally I prefer brunettes, but I was never one to discriminate. Giving her a saucy wink, I got up and made my way to the restroom – it was about time I joined the mile high club!

 **Hopefully this will be the shortest chapter I write. I just wanted to introduce Rose & Dimitri – giving some background on their families & personalities – before I got into the main story.**

 **Just to remind everyone, even though these are VA characters, the relationships and personalities will be unique to this series, so please don't bother with comments on how you don't think 'Rose/Dimitri would say/act like that' (as I really don't want to waste time justifying my decisions). As this is an AU piece, I figured I can go crazy with my creative licence and shape the characters as I please. I will keep physical appearance the same (for ease of visualisation) but everything else is fair game!**

 **So yes, Rose will be the antisocial, conservative one and Dimitri the bad boy, party animal, but don't worry, this is still a Romitri piece.**

 **As always, happy to read your thoughts and if you have any specific ideas, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Thank you to all those who are following the story and for the peeps who have commented on what I have written so far…**

 **I dedicate this chapter to ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER – thank you for your sweet, encouraging words!  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

 **Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Tatiana POV

I was running late.

I hate being late.

Punctuality is very important to me, and something I expect from others – so naturally I adhere to it myself. Which was why I was feeling frustrated and anxious – I was already 10 minutes late to the meeting! I couldn't afford to give the judging panel a bad impression, after all this was going to be my first time judging with the group.

I was intimately familiar with the other judges – not in a sexual way (well maybe one of them) – by the fact that my restaurant, La Corte, had been part of the Restaurant Wars competition for the last 9 years and these lovely people had bestowed the honour of 'Best Restaurant of the Boulevard' to my restaurant every year. If it wasn't for the fact that they had asked me to become a judge for the 10 year anniversary (and because one of the existing judges – Pricilla Voda – was retiring), I'm certain we would have won again.

Not trying to be cocky about it, the results speak for themselves!

But I guess it was high time to give the other poor sods a chance at the title and it was an honour to be selected to be part of the judging panel, especially as this year they were televising the whole competition (last 9 years the competition played out in print, as part of an editorial piece in the Gourmet magazine – one of the main sponsors of the competition).

Guess with a larger prize at stake (as part of the whole anniversary deal), it wasn't surprising that the competition was going to get national coverage. In the past, the winner of the competition received $100K prize money, a full four page coverage in the Gourmet magazine (free publicity!) and bragging rights for the whole year for being crowned the 'Best Restaurant of the Boulevard'. This year, the winner would get all those things, plus a prime piece of real estate near the harbour, where they would have the opportunity to open up a second restaurant.

A part of me wished I was actually taking part in the competition and not playing the role of a judge (which naturally meant my restaurant couldn't partake), but I guess I should be happy I was being involved in some form or another.

I finally made it to the offices belonging to Gourmet magazine, and the annoyingly, perky receptionist directed me to the conference room where the others were already waiting for me to commence the meeting.

There were 8 people seated around the large table, chatting away quietly with each other. Apologising for my tardiness, I quickly introduced myself (to the 3 new faces).

"I apologise for my lateness, my name is Tatiana Ivashkov and I'm the owner and chef de cuisine of La Corte".

Alberta Petrov, one of the judges and close 'friend', took it upon herself to carry out the remainder of introductions (not sure if it was for my benefit or for the 3 new faces).

"My name is Alberta Petrov, and I'm one of the judges that makes up the panel for Restaurant Wars. The other judges are Hans Croft, Ellen Kirova, and Robert Doru. Pricilla Voda is joining our meeting today for the purposes of handover to Tatiana, who will be joining the judging panel this year. This of course means that her restaurant will not be competing due to the obvious conflict of interest. Then we have Galina Saunders, who will be 'hosting' the televised part of the competition, Eric Dragomir editor for Gourmet magazine and Rhea Szelsky producer for the televised part of the show for Channel 10".

She indicated each individual as she went through the introductions, ensuring there was no mistaking who the people in the room were.

After an awkward moment of silence (guess no one knew who should lead the conversation), Eric took charge of the meeting.

"Thank you all for being here today. As you know, Restaurant Wars is celebrating 10 years of its conception, and this year we are excited to have the chance to televise the entire competition in a 'reality TV' style approach. Thanks to shows like My Kitchen Rules and MasterChef, we know that a lot of people will be very eager to tune in for this competition, especially those who have already followed it from its humble beginnings. We have changed the format of the competition this year, as a tribute to the fact it has been around for 10 years".

Eric took a brief pause to look over the notes he had in front of him before he continued.

"So this year the competition will run across 10 weeks, and each week a restaurant will be eliminated from the competition. We have already selected the 10 restaurants we want in the competition that reside in the Restaurant Boulevard in Newtown – some of these have participated in the past, others are new. As always, we selected only one restaurant per cuisine/country – like the best of the best. As La Corte will not be competing this year, the Italian restaurant contender will be Spirito di Italia – a new Italian restaurant headed by chef Adrian Innocentis. The other countries/cuisines to be represented are: Chinese (Bĕijīng Kăoyā), Thai (Phra Rāch), Spanish (Tres Amigos), Indian (Bhaarat ka Khazaana), Japanese (Kōgō), French (Palais de Merveille) and German (Die Festung). And let's not forget the Turks (Tϋrkiye Mϋcevher) and Russian (Gordost Rossii) – their ongoing feud will be more than enough to fuel the drama and excitement that is necessary to make for a successful television show…"

I noticed the other judges nodding their heads eagerly at this statement, while furiously writing notes. I, on the other hand, was of two minds on this. When my restaurant was competing, I was more than happy for this silly rivalry between the Mazurs and Belikovs, because it meant their attention was focused on each other and not on the other competing restaurants. I think this was the main reason why my restaurant won the competition unchallenged for the last 9 years and the best these two could do was win 2nd and 3rd place. But now, sitting in the judging seat, I can't help but feel sorry for these two families and hope that they can put their stupid feud aside and focus their energies on the actual competition. Both restaurants have the makings to win, especially now that La Corte won't be competing and they each have new sous-chef de cuisines (from what I hear).

I tuned back in to Eric going over the structure of the competition (after having answered a few questions the others in the room had thrown his way regarding the selection process of the 10 'finalists').

"As the competition this year is running over 10 weeks, we thought it would be good to have 10 challenges – one for each week. The contenders would be advised at the start of the week what the challenge is and they would then have the full week to execute the challenge. As the competition will be broadcasted by Channel 10, they have graciously given us one of their studios to showcase the part where the contenders fulfil the challenge and the judges carry out the tasting and verdict. The 10 challenges are: Signature dish (most popular dish), Best entrée, Best main, Best dessert, Mystery ingredient, Banquet, Farmer's market, Food truck, Something old and Something new…"

Naturally, this caused a buzz amongst the judges – Alberta and Hans were excited at the prospect of judging a new challenge each week, but Ellen and Robert were apprehensive and worried that stretching out the competition over 10 weeks would be over-kill and that the restaurants my find it difficult fulfilling the challenges (which may have some overlap).

I, on the other hand, was keen to see what the restaurants would bring to the table (excuse the pun). I know for a fact that if La Corte was participating, we wouldn't have any issues carrying out the challenges. So, if any of the restaurants couldn't handle the pressure or call for innovation, then they didn't deserve to be considered for the title of 'Best Restaurant of the Boulevard'. I'm sure that the restaurants competing in this year's Restaurant Wars would need to at least be able to participate in the weekly challenges, even if they couldn't necessarily meet the level of excellence La Corte would have set at each challenge.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the finer details – when the restaurants would be notified of their participation, the schedule for filming & judging etc. I tuned out as I found the finer details too boring to keep my attention. Losing myself in my own thoughts, I was bought back to reality when I felt Alberta's hand brushing mine under the table.

"Hey Tati, you look like you are in your own little world…"

I couldn't stop the secretive smirk that pulled up on my lips at the nickname, nor the memories that bombarded me from her slight touch.

"You know me Bertie, takes a lot to keep me interested and entertained…"

The statement was supposed to be innocent enough, but the single raised eyebrow that Alberta gave in response made me realise that it could be considered in another way. Choosing to let her interpret the meaning behind the words, I took the opportunity to take my leave. I had spent more than enough time on this and needed to get back to my baby – my restaurant.

With a quick farewell to the team and a final sly look to Alberta, I left the office and made my way back to La Corte.

Whilst stuck in lunch traffic, I couldn't help but evaluate my life to date.

My upbringing was not an easy one, spending time from one foster home to another. I was too young to remember my family – the orphanage said my parents died in a car crash when I was 5. I vaguely remember them mentioning I had a sister and brother who were older than me, but still under the age of 18 and so we had been split and spread across the system. The only thing that provided me peace and stability was cooking and I was good at it. The last foster family I grew up with (and with whom I stayed the longest), owned a deli in Little Italy. It was here, with this family, I was able to really develop my talents and realise my dream – to one day own and run my own Italian restaurant.

I had to face numerous challenges to get me where I am today. I had to work hard and spend long hours working my way up from menial tasks like waitressing and dishwashing. I had to pay my own way through school, taking night classes through TAFE and other culinary training schools. After years of working non-stop, I finally got my big break, working as a sous-chef de cuisine for a small Italian restaurant in Melbourne. Once I had saved enough money, the first thing I did was travel to Italy and spent the better part of 6 months travelling around the country, staying in cheap hostels and local families. I learned everything I could in my time there, and when I came back, I moved to Sydney and with the savings I had, opened La Corte.

The success I have achieved was not overnight, and because I had dedicated every waking hour to the restaurant I didn't have much time for a personal life. Not that it mattered to me – I was happy having casual relationships and taking care of my 'needs' when required. Which is why I had certain 'arrangements' with a few acquaintances – Alberta being one of them.

Suddenly, I changed my mind about the going to the restaurant and executed a sharp U-turn to head back to my apartment. On my way home I called the restaurant and advised my sous-chef de cuisine, Rufus that I wasn't coming in today. He was genuinely surprised, as I normally don't take unscheduled days off like this and kept asking me if I was ok. After assuring him of my well-being and giving him instructions on the menu and other matters related to the restaurant, I hung up and made another call.

"Hi Bertie. Its Tati… got any plans for the rest of today?"

 **Google translations on the names for the restaurants – these were made up by me (and if by some freakish fluke they exist somewhere in the world, its pure coincidence):**

 **La Corte – The Court**

 **Spirito di Italia – Spirit of Italy**

 **Bĕijīng Kăoyā – Peking Duck (Mandarin)**

 **Phra Rāch – The Royal**

 **Tres Amigos – Three friends**

 **Bhaarat ka Khazaana – Treasure of India (Note in Google its spelt Khajaana, but my way gets it closer to the correct pronunciation – I speak Urdu, which is similar to Hindi)**

 **Kōgō – The Empress**

 **Palais de Merveille – Palace of Wonder**

 **Die Festung – The Fortress**

 **Tϋrkiye Mϋcevher – Jewel of Turkey**

 **Gordost Rossii – Pride of Russia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Sorry it took a while to get this new chapter done but such is life…**

 **Anyway, now that Romitri Forever is done and dusted I can focus on this little baby.**

 **As we go through the 'competition' I may ask my lovely readers for suggestions on cuisines (to include), so hope you are up for the challenge!**

 **In my story Rose is 25 and a virgin, while Dimitri is a 'man-whore' – my characters, so my choice on how I wish to portray them. With the kind of lifestyle and upbringing they have, it made sense to me to make them so.**

 **Can't please everyone but thought I'd let you know it was done for a reason…**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Rose POV

I was bored…

You would think someone who worked close to 100 hours a week would cherish their downtime, but all I felt was boredom.

If I had my way I would work non-stop, but baba didn't think it was 'healthy' and insisted that all his children had a good 'work/life balance'. So whether I liked it or not, every fortnight I was forced to have a day off.

I tried to use that day to my advantage – helping the parentals around the house, getting in some exercise like swimming/pilates, doing research/courses to sharpen my cooking skills etc.

Normally I would co-ordinate my day off with my brothers so that once I was done with my activities, I could spend some 'quality' time with them. Unfortunately, this was not the case today (hence the reason for my ennui).

Deciding to 'hassle' my baba instead of channel surfing, I made us a little snack – a meze platter for two = three kinds of dips, lightly toasted pita bread and dolmades. I also grabbed a couple of pieces of baklava and Scottish tablet – I inherited my baba's sweet tooth after all!

Balancing the platter in one hand skilfully like I used to back in my waitressing days, I knocked on the large, ornate door of the study, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in, Kiz"

Entering the large office, I found baba sitting behind his expensive marble desk. Even though it was his day off, his idea of casual wear was a deep purple silk shirt over black silk pants. A gold scarf wrapped around his neck complimenting the hoop earring in his left ear. He was even wearing those ridiculous traditional Arabian slippers, the ones were the tips curl up in front. If it wasn't for the ostentatious clothes he wore on a daily basis (that made him look like a gay Arabian pirate) you would have thought the man was a mobster – everything about his presence (and office) screamed power and wealth.

Chuckling at the image of my baba playing the role of a mobster Godfather, I laid down the platter on an empty area on his desk.

"Come take a break baba and have some food".

Like me, he didn't need to be told twice to drop whatever he was doing to eat. I moved the platter to the coffee table next to the plush two-seater lounge, where he joined me with two bottles of sparkling water that he had grabbed from the mini-fridge next to the large bookshelf behind his desk.

We ate in companionable silence, enjoying and savouring the flavours – in our line of work, where everything was done in a rush, it's nice to have some reflective time where you can really enjoy the food you make.

"So I finally got the email about the competition, you know Restaurant Wars…"

I paused mid-way in eating a piece of pita dipped in humus and stared hard at baba. On the surface he looked cool and calm, but his eyes and rigid posture betrayed a nervousness I hadn't seen in a long time. Clearly the email about the competition had rattled the old man.

Putting the unfinished piece of bread down, I leaned in close to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

"What's wrong baba? Why are you so frazzled? We have entered this competition for the last 9 years so know how it works. And this year we have a real shot at winning since Tatiana's restaurant will not enter because she is part of the judging panel this year. Now we can finally show the Belikovs whose cuisine reigns supreme!"

Baba's posture slightly relaxed as he chuckled at my Iron Chef reference – one of our favourite shows from my teenage years. We would watch it together late at night (after he returned from the restaurant), laughing at the silly English voiceovers and critiquing the different dishes the chefs prepared. It was one of the few cooking shows we loved watching together.

"Ah Kiz, you always know how to make me smile. I know I shouldn't be nervous – like you said we have done this competition numerous times in the past and now finally have the perfect opportunity to humiliate the Belikovs and take the ultimate title. But they have changed it quite a bit this year, which is why I'm worried…"

Taking a long chug of my water, I waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn't, I nudged him for further information.

"How have they changed it…?"

Letting out a loud sigh, baba brushed off his hands and swiftly got up. Walking back to his desk, he picked up the piece of paper he had been studying intently when I had entered the room.

"For starters, they have already selected the 10 restaurants that will enter the competition – based off past competitions and local patron votes. Then they have extended the competition to run over 10 weeks, instead of the usual 4. And finally, the whole damn thing will be televised like a bloody reality TV show on Channel 10! Think this whole '10' theme is to do with the competition turning 10 this year".

I could empathise with him – running a competition like this over 10 weeks would be tiring and difficult. It would put undue strain on the restaurant, while baba and I worked on the competition. And we would struggle maintaining the innovative side of things – even though I didn't know the specifics, I could imagine certain categories/themes of the competition would overlap, which would mean we would have to prepare beforehand as much as possible with whatever information they shared with us. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again nothing worth having in life ever is.

"Don't worry about it baba, we will figure it out together. In the end, the important thing is to beat the Belikovs. I can't believe we tied for 2nd place last year! They are so arrogant and self-centred, considering themselves to be superior to others even though majority of their dishes are plain and bland".

I couldn't help but make a face. I wasn't speaking from experience (I would never set foot in their restaurant – my ancestors would roll in their graves!), but from the few recipes I had perused, the flavours and originality was lacking when compared against Turkish food. To me it felt like comparing a plain cotton dress to a vibrantly coloured cocktail dress – yes they are both dresses, but one clearly outshines the other!

My comments made my baba laugh out loud, releasing the last of the tension in his body. Turning to me, he returned with the piece of paper. Taking it from his hands, I quickly read through it, my mind already planning the possibilities to enter in the 10 categories. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't heard my brothers and anne return home nor notice that baba had left me alone in his office.

"We are home, mo ghraidh!"

Hearing my anne's sweet greeting towards my baba floating through the house snapped me out of my world. I don't know why but the more I thought about the competition and the Belikovs the more apprehensive I became. Something felt different about the competition this year and I couldn't help but feel that by the end of the competition (regardless of whether we won or lost) my life would change forever.

Shaking off these strange feelings, I made my way towards the family dining room, where my brothers were busy setting the table and distributing the food they had grabbed from the restaurant for us to have for dinner.

"Merhaba kardeşler!"

I went to each of my brothers and gave them a quick hug and kiss on their cheeks, which they returned. It was funny watching them argue over a soccer game, completely lost into their own little bubble. It's always been like this and when I was a little girl I learned very quickly that if I wanted to be included in their lives and activities I would have to love sports and video games and give up dolls and tea parties. So it's no surprise that I'm more of a tomboy than a girly girl, but sometimes I do wish I had a sister, another girl who would understand my emotions better. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but when on the rare occasion I want to go clothes shopping or talk about boys, I wish I knew a girl (close to my age) with whom I could do this with.

Anne and baba came back into the room (I hadn't noticed their absence) and took their respective seats on the table. After reciting the usual Arabic prayer and Grace, we dug into the food (the earlier snack had not diminished our hunger). A comfortable silence settled around us, while we enjoyed our meal. Slowly the discussion around the soccer game resumed, this time pulling baba into the discussion. This allowed anne and I to strike up a conversation.

"Are you excited about the competition, mo chridhe?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at my anne. I loved her dearly (though I will always be baba's kiz) but she rarely used affectionate nicknames with me. My brothers, on the other hand, she showered with such pet names, but me, I couldn't remember the last time she called me anything other than Rosemarie or Rose.

"Yes, anne, I'm just as excited about the competition as baba, if not more. It will be interesting this year, what with Tatianna's restaurant not competing and the whole competition televised".

My brothers stopped mid-argument and three pairs of eyes, plus my baba's turned to me.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! They are putting the competition on TV…that's fucking awesome!" Mason shouted excitedly.

"Mason! Don't swear!"

Our anne scolded him while my brothers and I snickered at his excitement. Baba took over and told the rest of the family the same things he had told me.

"Wow, that's amazing baba. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, think of all the free publicity we would be getting, and I'm sure by the end of it you guys will become local celebrities".

Where Mason jumped from one extreme emotion to another, Eddie was calm and level headed. He always looked at the positives in life or any situation he found himself in. Christian, on the other hand, had a darker sense of the world.

"I hope you both realise a lot more is at stake now. It was one thing being part of some obscure publication's competition, but now the whole country is going to be aware of us. That's a lot of people and pressure. Are you both sure you can handle it?"

I knew he meant well, but Christian's pessimism sometimes made me want to slap him. I found it hard in these moments to comprehend how he owned a successful club. His dark view on life and the world made me think he would have been better suited in life as a poet or a painter, not an entrepreneur and enterprising businessman.

"First of all Christian, it's not an obscure publication. Gourmet magazine is a well-known foodie magazine. And we know what's at stake. But the rewards outweigh the risks. Like you said this competition will now have national coverage and that kind of publicity is worth the risk. Even if we lose, people will know about us and the fact that we were one of the 10 restaurants to make it to the competition".

I could tell he wanted to say more, probably start an argument (his favourite activity with me), but baba put his hand up to silence everyone.

"Christian, I can appreciate your concern, but like Rose said you can't get this kind of publicity. My only concern with this competition is beating the Belikovs – I really don't care if we win or not, as long as we do better than them. Anything more is an added bonus".

We all nodded our heads in agreement – this was one thing we could all rally behind – outshining the Belikovs and their precious Russian restaurant. As I looked over the faces of my brothers and baba, I could see the raw determination and drive to defend the family honour and vanquish our archenemy. Everyone seemed eager and motivated to get things rolling – everyone except anne. She was uncharacteristically quiet and seemed lost in some other world. When I reached out and touched her hand, it startled her back into the present world. No one else seemed to have noticed this strange behaviour.

"Is everything ok anne? You seem distracted…Are you worried about the competition as well or is it something else?"

A strange look passed over her face (that almost reminded me of sorrow or regret) as she stared at my face, before she regained her composure.

"I'm fine Rose. Will you be attending the welcome party?"

I looked at her confused.

"Welcome party? Huh?"

She shook her head in exasperation.

"Honestly Rose, did you even read the schedule? Before they film the first episode they want all those involved in the competition to attend some kind of welcome party at the Ivy. First part is mingling and cocktails, followed by dancing in the club they have at the venue. I think they said they would have some local celebrities attending as well. Sounds like fun, huh?"

My answer to her weird enthusiasm was a shrug – sometimes it felt like my own anne didn't know me. Such parties didn't excite me (fake people eating sub-par canapes) and the last time I went clubbing was in my final year at high school (so it's been a while). Nonetheless I knew my baba would expect to attend and 'network' (check out the competition) so I knew I didn't have much choice but to attend.

Who knows, maybe I will actually have a good time…

 **Official Scotland Website (Scottish Gaelic)**

 **Mo ghraidh = my love**

 **Mo chridhe = my heart**

 **Google Translate**

 **Merhaba = Hello (Turkish)**

 **Kardeşler = Brother (Turkish)**

 **Again, let me know if there are any mistakes. And as always, I love reading your thoughts…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **So had hoped to update sooner but oh well.**

 **I've actually more or less planned out this story – just need to write each chapter, edit etc.**

 **I guess I'm eager to get through this series as soon as possible so I can focus on my original work…**

 **At the moment, I'm not sure if I will write anything more after I complete this series…but creativity is a fickle mistress… sometimes she is all consuming, while other times she leaves you frustrated…**

 **Anyway…enjoy!**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Dimitri POV

I wish I could go back to Russia…

This last week (being back home) has been bittersweet.

I didn't realise how much I had missed my mama, babushka, sisters, nephew and niece until I stood before them. After endless hugs, kisses and chatter, I just stood back and basked in their warmth and love. They were my life and I loved each one of them dearly (even my annoying sisters). I, unfortunately, had forgotten that I didn't share the same feelings for my father. Don't get me wrong – I had great respect for the man and learnt everything there was to know about running a restaurant and business from him (beyond the usual school experience and the cooking lessons I received from mama and babushka, that made me the chef I'm today).

Where I could spend endless hours next to my mama and babushka in the kitchen, I could only handle my father in small doses. The 5 years I had been in Russia had made me forget (or at least diminish) the tense and troublesome relationship I had with me father and even though we had weekly 'vodka' catch-ups, 80% of the time was spent with him judging and criticising me.

No matter what I did or achieved it was never good enough.

And so here I was, sitting in my father's study waiting for the man himself. While I waited, I poured us both some Russian vodka and pulled out the pickles and cold meats from the mini-fridge. I tried to get as comfortable as possible in one of the two leather arm chairs, while I reacquainted myself with the surroundings. As far as I could remember, this study had not changed one bit. Apart from the two large leather armchairs, every other piece of furniture was dark brown oak. The study has remained untouched since my great, great grandfather (or so I've been told). The only exception being the shiny new notebook/tablet – a recent purchase Sonya had insisted our father procure to 'keep with the times'.

Normally people would have family photos, knick knacks or paintings in their study to make it appear 'homely' but not my father. The only homage he had to the family were framed certificates that adorned the wall behind his desk and the few trophies that sat on the top shelf of his large bookcase. It didn't matter what we did, Belikovs were expected to be winners.

I felt my father's presence before I heard him enter, as he made his way to the empty armchair. Though he was shorter than me, the way he carried himself and spoke commanded fear and respect. He lived by one moto – always be the best. And it was this philosophy that dictated every aspect of his life and the lives of his family.

"So Dimitri, how have you fared this first week back at the restaurant?"

No 'hellos' or pleasantries – as always my father was all business.

"It has gone well, father. I have so many ideas that I wish to explore – things that I've learned in Russia. I'm looking at ways we can improve the menu and streamline the current processes to make things more efficient. It will definitely help us with the upcoming competition".

I puffed out my chest unconsciously, for once proud and convinced that I was doing things well and that surely my father could not find any fault. I wasn't naïve enough to think this would warrant some form of praise (though I frustratingly craved it) but I certainly wasn't expecting the hard look he gave me and the ensuing thick silence. Squirming in my seat, uncomfortable under his unflinching glare, I internally questioned what had I said that could have caused this reaction. _Did I say something wrong? Done something foolish?_

Finally, he shifted his position, but instead of engaging me in conversation, he leant forward and picked up his glass of vodka. It seemed he wanted me to stew in my nervousness, all the while making me guess what could have caused this reaction (or lack thereof).

Not handling any more of his silent treatment, I cleared me throat and asked him tentatively.

"Have I done or said something wrong, father?"

The dark brown eyes narrowed coldly, still holding me frozen in their judgemental stare. Finishing the last of his vodka, he placed the glass down before putting me out of my misery.

"Where do I begin? For starters your definition of 'gone well' is clearly very different to mine. The feedback I have received from Tasha and Mark have me concerned. There is a reason things have been going the way they have since the early days of the restaurant. One of this being the menu – it is the foundation upon which our restaurant runs and here you are coming in, thinking that 5 years in Russia suddenly gives you the authority to shake and reformat things. There is a reason you are a sous-chef and the fact you have deluded yourself into thinking you can make such changes without my consent is laughable. I AM STILL THE HEAD CHEF AND OWNER!"

The last bit may as well have been shouted with the way I recoiled in my seat and not delivered in his cold, calm voice. I was speechless. _How did he expect me to be the best if we were so focused on staying the same?_ It shouldn't have surprised me, considering the unchanged environment we were currently sitting in. Along with the cold relationship, I had forgotten my father's aversion to change. My eyes quickly flicked to the new computer and I couldn't help but wonder how on earth Sonya had been able to convince him to buy the new piece of technology.

He didn't wait for me response, clearly not wanting to waste time hearing me grovel or apologise. Instead, he pulled a bunch of papers out of his back pocket and handed them to me.

"Here are the details of the competition. Read it, memorise it but most importantly remember that I will be running things. I may look to you for 'your thoughts' on matters, but in the end I make the final decision. This year we HAVE to win and beat the Mazurs once and for all. I want you to live and breathe the restaurant and this competition only. No distractions. You will be by my side throughout, starting with the stupid welcoming party so make sure your tux is ready".

Before I could do or say anything, my father had already left the room.

I sat there, dumfounded, staring at the papers in my hand. _What just happened here?_

As I clutched my head in my hands, my mind shifted through my memories. I may be Victor Belikovs only son, but that meant jack-all. If anything, I'm certain it doubled the expectations he had of me compared to my sisters (when it came to striving to be the best). After all I would be the one to carry on the family name and legacy. Of all his children, if I had to guess who my father's favourite was, it would be Sonya. Even now (regardless of being pregnant and having to move back home because her deadbeat boyfriend kicked her out) she could do no wrong. Maybe it was the fact that out of all of us, Sonya resembled him the most while the rest of us had our mama's features. That's the only explanation I had to his favouritism.

Groaning in frustration, I got up and cleared away the vodka and snacks. This was probably one of our more 'shorter' catch-ups but maybe it was a good thing.

Desperately wanting to have my ego and self-esteem boosted, I decided I wouldn't waste the night and instead check out the local nightlife with my cousin, Ivan.

I was waiting for his reply when I bumped into my mama.

Since last Saturday she has been acting really strange. She would either be staring at me or off in the distance, lost in some deep thought. She has always been a loving and nosy mama, but I've got a strange feeling something more was up – I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly started setting me up on dates, bugging me about marriage and babies.

Regardless of my womanising ways, I wasn't adverse to the idea of marriage and kids – to find that special someone who understood and loved me for me.

Shaking off these sappy thoughts, I tried to avoid the interrogation I knew I was about to face with a quick kiss, but my mama was a smart woman.

"Mitya, are you going out tonight? I'm assuming it will be with Ivan, yes? Well he won't get to the house for another 20 mins so why don't you come and keep me company in the kitchen while I make dinner…"

And before I could even reply she was already off, expecting me to follow. That's the thing about mama, usually she leaves you be and waits for you to go to her. But then there are times when she gets into what we call 'mother hen' mode and forces a talk on you. Something told me I was about to have one of those moments.

"So Mitya, how is everything?"

Not wanting to get too comfortable, I opted to stand by the doorway that lead into the kitchen and watched my mother putter around. Still feeling deflated from the conversation I had with my father but not wanting to worry her, I kept my response short and sweet.

"Fine".

She paused her chopping and turned to me sternly. Like always, she was able to discern a lot more than what was being said. Her arched eyebrow indicative of her 'motherly intuitive' kicking in and letting me know she knew that all was 'NOT FINE'. Releasing a loud sigh, I decided to be more forthcoming.

"When will father be proud of me? Why am I never good enough? I have dedicated my entire life to our family's restaurant and legacy. From a young age it was drilled into me that one day I would take over the business and so had to become the best and I've been trying and doing everything I can possibly think to achieve this! I even went to Russia for 5 years! But none of it seems to matter. What can I do to prove to father I'm committed and ready to take over? How can I get him to give me a chance and let me do things my way to prove myself? Why is he so adverse to change?"

I hadn't meant to drop so much on her lap, but when I opened my mouth, all my fears came pouring out. Voicing my inner thoughts suddenly made me realise just how much my father's lack of support and understanding had affected me, and I hated that the man had so much power over me. Mama's entire demeanour changed and she discarded her chopping to come and take me into a big hug.

"Oh moy dorogoy syn, your father is proud of you, never doubt that. He just pushes you and your sisters because that's the kind of man he is and that's his way of showing love. Belikov men have always had this tendency to dole out tough love and your father is keeping up with tradition. As for his reluctance to change, again, this is a Belikov trait. They have always lived by the rule 'If something isn't broken don't fix it' – why do you think we still have furniture from the 20s? Your father is just set in his ways and has always found any kind of change hard to adjust to. So you coming back from Russia with new ideas and ways of doing things, well, it's too much too soon. I'm not saying you are wrong or that you should be discouraged – more that you should do things slowly. Find ways to bring in these new methods/thoughts that don't necessarily challenge the status quo".

I looked at my mama lovingly. Truly, she has been the only woman so far in my life that has come close to understanding me and loving me unconditionally. But sometimes I felt she was naïve – like right now.

"How mama? The man is so stuck in his ways and regimented I don't know how I can do anything".

" _You will take lead in the competition"._

Babushka's stern voice made us both jump in surprise. Neither one of us had noticed her presence in the kitchen till then. As always she spoke in Russian, to ensure her grandkids didn't forget 'where we came from'.

"Babushka?"

She gave me an exasperated look before continuing.

" _Do I have to spell it out for you boy? You will take-point in the upcoming competition, meaning you will be in charge of making decisions on what will be cooked, how it's presented – everything. This way your father can finally see what you are capable of without you stepping on his ego in his kitchen"._

I stood there speechless. She had to be joking. There was no way in hell he would allow this – this competition was just as important to him as the restaurant.

"I don't think he would allow that to happen babushka. The competition is too important to him and what with us finally having the chance to beat the Mazurs this year, there is too much at stake. He won't allow it".

She brushed off my comment like it was an annoying fly.

" _Psst, your father will allow it, because I WILL allow it. He maybe the owner and head chef, but I'm still his mother, and he knows better than to challenge me on such things. So you stop worrying and questioning yourself. Your time to shine will be here soon, so why don't you relax tonight and have fun with Ivan"._

I let go of my mama and eagerly made my way to wrap my babushka in a hug. My mind already reeling with endless possibilities, I felt like the Energiser bunny. Patting my cheek affectionately, she dismissed me with a wave of her hand. Planting a goodbye kiss, I practically skipped off to meet Ivan outside the house.

No matter what happens, I knew this year the competition was going to be epic and my life would never be the same again.

 **Google translate**

 **Moy dorogoy syn = Dear son**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Ok – have a small favour to ask (because my OCD is kicking in…)  
One of my other series, Romitri Forever currently has '49' reviews, so I'm one shy of 50 (which I would really like).  
The thing is, 2 of those reviews were AN from me (as I don't like AN uploaded as chapters) so really I have 47 reviews.  
I would be forever grateful if my lovely readers would help me get my goal – only need 3 reviews to get to 50…and my OCD will be sated for achieving a nice round number (my series Fantasies is at 20 – its low but I don't mind cause it's a nice round number).**

 **So…pretty please…if you have read the series and haven't commented…leave me some love…  
And if you haven't read the series…well do read and help me achieve peace :P**

 **Thanks to those who left a review for this current series – always nice to read that people enjoyed your work…**

 **Any who…on with our tale…**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Janine POV

I felt ridiculous!

I looked like one of those female spies from the 60s – head wrapped in a scarf with large sunglasses – trying to look inconspicuous but probably standing out just as much as if I were wearing a neon sign. But Olena insisted we hide our identities encase someone followed or happened to catch us.

Ironically we met at the same café as our last meeting – probably because it was far enough away from our businesses we felt relatively safe that no one we knew would come here. Plus it felt strangely right to use it as our base of operations (so to speak). After having ordered our coffee and light snacks, we bypassed the small talk and went straight into mission mode.

"Originally I thought it would be a good idea for Rose to attend the welcome party with the rest of the family, but I think she needs to meet Dimitri without our husbands present. If she realises who he is before she gets to know him, well… I can't see her saying more than two words, and they won't be pleasant ones. I'm sure your son would be the same with her – if he were to realise she was a Mazur. With this in mind, I will find a way to delay Rose so she misses the welcome party but can make it to the after party in the club. I think for this 'operation' to work, their first meeting needs to happen without any outside influence, and the fact that they haven't met properly since they were kids should also help…What do you think?"

Olena sat there in what I could only assume was deep thought – it was hard to tell with the stupid glasses on her face!

"Yes, I agree. Roza and Dimitri need to meet without us being there, though I don't know how we can keep our other kids from ruining this. After all the invite was extended to the whole family…and even if we aren't there, the others will be and they may let them know their backgrounds before they even get a chance to really talk".

Damn! She was right… I had forgotten about our other kids and the possibility of them complicating things. But then inspiration hit me.

"I think we may need to involve some of them in our 'operation'. Best to involve the sibling they are closest to – this way they can push them in the right direction and be their confidante as things progress. You and I know that no matter what relationship we have with our kids, these two will be reluctant to come to us in fear we would reveal things to our husbands. Who is Dimitri closest to?"

Olena didn't even hesitate to answer.

"That would be Vika, my youngest".

I nodded and revealed who I would want as my 'helper'.

"For Rose it would be Eddie, my second eldest. The next time we have our meeting, we need to bring them with us and tell them everything. And pray that once they know what exactly is at stake they won't blow the operation by blabbing about it to their fathers".

We spent the rest of the hour we had allocated for the meeting hashing out the finer details, including how we would convince Eddie and Vika to join us. We arranged another meeting in 3 weeks since the competition was starting soon and our families would become busy, splitting their time between the restaurant and the competition.

Once I left the café I did something I hadn't done in a very long time – I called my daughter and asked her to join me for some shopping!

My relationship with Rose has always been strained. You would think being the only girl I would have showered her with affection and jumped at the chance to do girly activities with. But since I myself wasn't the type of woman who enjoyed activities like high tea or spas, I found it hard to develop the traditional 'mother-daughter relationship'. This was probably why I was closer to my boys and Rose became a daddy's girl. I was more than happy to take the boys to soccer games while Abe would spend time with Rose in the kitchen teaching her how to cook. Do I wish I had a better, closer relationship with my daughter? I do…but the past can't be changed.

Naturally, Rose was on high alert. She could probably count on one hand the number of times I had initiated a mother-daughter shopping trip, so was suspicious straight off the bat. The funny thing was that she wasn't wrong to suspect I had ulterior motives for this impromptu shopping trip. I wanted to help her find the perfect dress for when she finally met Dimitri. Olena had told me his favourite colours were black and red, so it shouldn't be hard to convince her to buy a dress in one of those colours – I was fairly certain those were her favourite colours too.

Luckily, today was one of Rose's days off. Normally Abe had to force her to take a day off once a fortnight, but what with the competition in less than a week, he convinced her to take another day off sooner citing that she needed some downtime to be 'rested and ready' – God only knows when the both of them would next have a proper break!

So we met up in the CBD for an early lunch before heading out on our hunt for 'the dress'. It seemed silly to put so much emphasis on one silly dress, but Olena was quick to point out that first impressions mattered, and if we could find that 'one dress' that would capture Dimitri's attention then everything else would fall into place. I could see her logic, but I was still not convinced. Surely it would take more than a dress to make someone fall in love?

It wasn't until we hit the fifth store that we found 'the dress' – a burgundy stretch-knit sleeveless maxi dress featuring a plunging V-neck with shirred bust, M-slit and crisscross adjustable straps in back. It was perfect for the welcome party (not that she would be attending) and the after party. A perfect combination of glamour and sexy, I could imagine Abe and her brothers having heart attacks at seeing her in this dress. Even Rose looked anxious and unsure in the dress.

"Are you sure anne? Don't you think it's…too revealing? Will baba even let me leave the house in this? I mean…I can't even wear any underwear or bra under the dress…"

She hissed the last part in a scandalised tone and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. My daughter was loud and brash, but put her in something remotely sexy and she wanted to curl up under a rock. Seeing her in this dress opened my eyes to the revelation that my baby girl had grown up into a beautiful, curvaceous woman and I was saddened at the thought that her life seemed to revolve around the restaurant. Would she ever find a companion? Her partner in life? Have kids? See the world?

I love my children, but the dedication and zeal that Rose has always had (when it came to the family business) had always made me both proud and nervous – someone this young to be so focused in this day and age was rare, but what worried me was how she seemed to by-pass every other aspect of life for this endeavour. She barely dated, had no friends or social life and every spare moment was spent either bettering her cooking skills or making the restaurant more profitable. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if she died a spinster.

"You look beautiful Rose. It's perfect for you. This is _the dress_ you will wear to the party" I decreed, stopping her from further objections.

We bought a chain Louise GM Louis Vuitton and a pair of follies lace Dentelle Louboutin. Yes, in the end we spent a small fortune that day (I too had to buy myself a dress and accessories) but it was worth it – not only to see Rose's smile but to increase the probability of bringing Rose and Dimitri together.

After all I wanted loads of grandkids.

 **LITTLE HELP:** **Please suggest a good, sexy song that would be perfect to dirty dance to in a dark, thumping club – as Rose and Dimitri finally meet in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for being patient…And feel free to give some love via reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **First of all thank you for those who reviewed RF and RW – so close to getting my 50 for RF (just need one more review – remember 2 of my reviews were ANs).**

 **Someone asked why Olena and Janine were conspiring to get Rose and Dimitri together (seemed like this came out of the blue for them when they read the last chapter)…but if you read the prologue and the rest of the chapters you will understand what's going on…(but if you still confused PM me)**

 **And now the chapter you have all been waiting for… when Rose and Dimitri finally meet…**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Rose POV

I can officially say today made the top 5 bad days of my life.

It started with my alarm not going off – there was a stupid power outage in the middle of the night and because I preferred using my old school bedside clock and not my phone, when the power went out it reset the settings and removed my alarm. Normally my body has great circadian rhythm and I wake up before the alarm most days, but last night things had been hectic at the restaurant (since tonight was the welcome party and the competition was starting tomorrow), which meant that I was more tired than normal. It also didn't help that I got home close to 1am.

Rushing to get ready meant I didn't have time for my morning coffee, which put me in a foul mood. And because this wasn't enough, I got stuck in traffic (the one day I decided to ride my motorcycle to work to make up for running late).

Things just kept getting worse as the day progressed – deliveries delayed, rude customers who sent back dishes, being under-staffed on one of our busiest days and for the first time since I started working in the kitchen, one of our dishes had to be 'pulled' from the menu because one of its key ingredients had gone bad.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner and cry!

But I was Rose Mazur damn it! And Mazur's don't give up!

I took a deep breath and pulled myself together, re-focusing my efforts so I could shift the remainder of the day to work for me and not against me. I was looking forward to tonight's party weirdly enough and I wanted to finish early to get home in time to get ready.

But things are never that easy…

We had just closed the restaurant for the night, earlier than usual, to allow baba and I time to get home and change. I was in the kitchen, finishing off some prep-work for the next day (since neither of us were going to be here) when my mobile rang.

Surprised to see anne's name flash across the screen, I answered straight away, wondering if she was calling to nag us to get home soon.

"Oh good, I caught you…are you still at the restaurant?"

I replied with a tentative 'yes', my gut telling me I wasn't going to like the reason behind her call.

As always, my gut was right…

"I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, but the guys who missed the delivery in the morning said they were on their way now… could you stay back to let them in? I would ask your father, but he has to be at the party. Not saying you're not important – just that your father needs to be there. Once you have received the delivery and stocked the items away, you can head straight to the party – I will make sure everything is set and ready for you at home. Hopefully you will be able to make the welcome party, but if not, there is always the after party".

I gritted my teeth in frustration – so much for thinking my day was getting better. I hadn't planned on attending the after party, wanting to get home at a reasonable hour to make up for lost sleep and be ready for the filming and start of the competition tomorrow. Hopefully the delivery would happen soon so I could still make an appearance at the welcome party and avoid the after party as I had originally planned.

After relaying anne's message to baba, I moved around the kitchen, doing small chores here and there, waiting. Every hour that passed, I was getting annoyed and frustrated – I was ready to kill the delivery guys!

By the time the delivery was done and the items put away, I realised I had missed the welcome party. With the day I had I was ready to just head home and fall into bed. As if sensing my decision through some psychic bond, Eddie called just as I reached home.

"Don't even think about it…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of all my brothers, Eddie knew me best, so I wasn't surprised too much that he figured if I didn't make the welcome party I wasn't going to put the effort in the after party.

"Eddie, I am dead tired. I barely got any sleep last night and have had the worst day in history. I don't think I have the energy to dress myself, let alone be sociable. I was never planning to attend the after party anyway so it shouldn't matter if I miss it. This way I can go to bed now and be 'bright-eyed and bushy tailed' for the filming and day 1 of the competition".

While I spoke, I could hear loud music in the background – clearly he and everyone else were already at the after party. Hearing my impassioned speech of bowing out, I could hear him shuffling, probably trying to find a quiet spot. He must have found somewhere, because suddenly the noise level had dropped to barely audible thumping.

"Rose, you have to come. You can't be anti-social all the time. And the club is actually pretty cool – nothing like Chris's but still good. There are other people here who will be part of the competition – perfect opportunity to suss out who you are up against. So you have to get your butt down here! And didn't anne spend a fortune on your outfit? Do you want to make her feel bad for having spent so much time and money?"

Now he was just playing dirty…he knew I would feel guilty about not using the outfit anne picked out so carefully and definitely spent a fair amount of money on.

"Fine, give me half hour and I will be there".

"Love you little sis…"

He hung up before I could grumble a reply – he sounded way too gleeful at the end.

Seeing as I only had 30 minutes to shower, get ready and reach the club, I didn't waste any more time pondering on my brother's strange behaviour. After having the quickest shower in history (thankful I had taken anne up on the hair removal treatment after the shopping was done), I rushed around getting ready. Hair and make-up done (with minimal effort – just the way I like it), I took a look at myself in the floor length mirror in my bedroom. I couldn't recognise the woman staring back at me – she looked like a sexy vixen. Smoky brown eyes took in every little detail, while dark red lips parted in pleasant surprise. I had decided to leave my hair out and the thick, soft curls gave my look an exotic allure (I had baba to thank for my gorgeous hair and eyes). Feeling embolden by my new appearance, I reached under my dress and took off the beige thong I had bought – what the hell I wasn't wearing a bra, might as well go all commando!

I don't know how I did it but I made it to the club in the designated time I had given Eddie – who met me outside to ensure I was let into the 'VIP party'. My poor brother looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw what I was wearing. Rendered speechless, all he could do was stare, while I stifled a giggle. Finally finding his voice he only uttered one statement in regards to the outfit.

"Thank God baba didn't see you in this…"

He didn't have to elaborate on the ramifications – I knew well enough how baba would have forced me to turn around and head home to change. And he would have been doubly mortified to find out that it was anne who had found the dress and insisted I buy it for the party.

Eddie was right – the club was nice but nothing like Vasi. He lead me to an area of the club which I assumed was reserved for the VIP party aka the after party for Restaurant Wars. I took in the crowd and tried to recognise the faces – some I recognised, while others were new. And one face drew in my attention like honey draws in a bee.

He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting and God, was he gorgeous. Long, dark hair that fell to his shoulders framed a chiselled face that looked hard, but had an undercurrent of softness. His dark eyes held a strange twinkle, as they roamed the room until they locked on me. Mesmerised by their depth, I found myself floating towards him, completely forgetting Eddie. I was so consumed by this stranger's gaze, I failed to notice the attention I had grabbed of practically every male in the area. Nothing else in the world mattered but this person and my heart pounded in my chest in anticipation as I drew near.

Finally finding my voice, I extended my hand out to greet the tall, dark, handsome stranger.

"Hi, my name is Rose".

Our hands touching triggered a strange spark to shoot through our skin, causing both of us to drop the others hand. This seemed to break the spell for my gorgeous stranger, and his admiring smile changed into an alluring smirk.

"Nice to meet you Roza, my name is Xander".

 _Oh God, maybe I should have left the thong on…damn that accent_ …my inner voice chastised as something stirred deep in my loins, causing me to rub my thighs together. Suddenly feeling nervous, I nibbled on my lower lip, which pulled Xander's gaze away from my eyes and to my lips. Something akin to hunger took over Xander's face and my heart practically leapt out of its chest when I felt him grab my hand again, this time to help me take a seat next to him.

I had forgotten about the large slit in my dress that went high enough to be dangerously close to revealing my secret, but Xander didn't seem to mind, releasing a growl of appreciation, as his eyes raked the length of my body. The way he took me in didn't make me feel cheap or slutty, no, it was a cross between a devout worshipping their God and a thirsty man who had finally found his oasis. My skin broke out in goose bumps and I took in my own inventory of him now that I was closer.

He had muscles but didn't seem like a gym-junkie – more like someone who worked with his body and took great care of it. He had worn a black suit to the party, but had discarded the jacket somewhere and had rolled up his long sleeves to relax that revealed strong, tanned arms. Even though I was a virgin, I couldn't help but wonder if he was big _everywhere_ , considering all other visible appendages were large and intimidating. I was certain he was close to 6'7, since even seated he was taller than me when I had been standing in heels.

"What would you like to drink Roza?"

It finally registered in my head that this was the second time he had called me that instead of Rose – maybe he had misheard my name?

"My name is Rose, not Roza and I would like a shot of vodka please".

He appeared impressed by my choice of drink and chuckled at my correction. Leaning over to give the bartender our order, he finally addressed the name mix-up.

"In my language, Rose is Roza, but if you prefer I can call you Rose…"

 _Oh hell no!_ My mind screamed, rejecting my normal moniker for the new one I was introduced to 5 minutes ago. I could imagine him whispering my name in my ear, chanting it over and over again… _Oh my God! What the hell was wrong with me?_

Blushing at the scandalised thoughts that bombarded my mind (which by the way doesn't happen that often …), I was glad the lights in the club were dim enough to hide the colouring that would have sprung on my cheeks.

"No, Roza is fine…"

Two shots each later, we fell into a strangely comfortable conversation. We spoke about our families (I cracked a lame joke about us being perfect for each other because he had 3 sisters and I had 3 brothers), our likes and dislikes (he had a sweet tooth like me) and briefly about work (he was a chef too). It was amazing to find someone else who was passionate about cooking and I vaguely recalled him saying something about being part of the competition (which explained why he was in the section), but I think I barely listened. For someone who rarely drank, the third shot of vodka was more than enough to loosen my inhibitions.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Xander with me towards the dance floor, giving the friendly bartender my clutch to look after. I was blaming the vodka – apparently 3 shots of the stuff and I was no longer level-headed Rose Mazur. I wouldn't say I was drunk, but that rational voice in my head had gone to bed sometime after the 2nd drink and a saucy, adventurous voice came out to play.

The world seemed to fade away once more, as we moved deeper into the ocean of bodies. The loud, indiscernible base song ended and Ed Sheerans 'Shape of you' came on. It was the perfect song for our first dance.

The slow, sensual notes wrapped around our bodies, as I faced away from Xander, my back leaning against his hard chest. As we swayed together, lost in the music and each other, I felt his warm, large hands tentatively move from my shoulders and down my arms, caressing my hands like they were made of glass. Moving my arms above my head, letting my fingers run through my hair, I came to rest them around Xander's neck, pulling him closer so his breath teased the sensitive area behind my ear. Having lost access to my hands, Xander took the opportunity to resume exploring my body, his hands going back to my arms again, but this time moving along my sides, waist, hips and outer thighs. Suddenly Xander's hands froze mid-stroke, hovering close to the slits in my dress.

Unleashing a strained growl, I felt him pull me closer to ask.

"Are you not wearing any underwear Roza?"

The old Rose would have balked at the question and stammered incoherently, maybe even rush out of the club. But my new, confident persona had no reservations and daringly took hold of his unsteady hands and moved them closer to the slit, allowing his fingers to brush under the material, so he could 'feel' first hand his answer.

"What do you think?" I challenged him.

He swore in another language I didn't recognise, but God it sounded sexy. His fingers, surprisingly enough, remained where they were – halfway between my outer and inner thighs. Another growl left his lips when he realised I was completely bare down there – after all the dress was too revealing and I couldn't take the chance of having any hair peeking out.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked huskily.

My stomach clenched in excitement and arousal, causing me to nod in agreement without further thought. Grabbing my handbag from the bartender (and another shot each) we left together. As Xander hadn't driven in (since he had planned to drink) we caught a cab to his apartment, which was nearby (since he worked close to the city). I don't know what it was – the fourth shot, getting some fresh air or finally regaining some common sense, but suddenly my mind and hormones connected and I almost jumped out of the cab upon realising I was about to head to a stranger's apartment for a one-night stand. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't my first time, and even though I was a 25 yr. old virgin, I wasn't desperate to lose it with a stranger. I hadn't planned on being celibate this long but now that I was, I wanted to give it to someone who meant something to me, someone I loved. And lets me honest, even though Xander was gorgeous and there seemed to be some sort of connection between us, he was still a stranger.

By the time we reached the apartment, my arousal had long gone and it was replaced with apprehension. Xander seemed to pick up on my change of mood and gave me some much needed space, though he still held my hand.

Once inside, I gave a once over and was impressed. He was neat for a guy – living with 3 brothers I knew how messy boys could be. Another positive was that the one bedroom apartment had beautiful views of the city. I stood nervously, nursing the glass of water he had quietly handed to me, staring out the towards the city lights. Normally I was proud of my virgin-status, but now I was embarrassed and unsure. I could tell Xander was 'experienced' – no way could he be a virgin with that much confidence and suave, not to mention the sensual way he handled my body. No, Xander knew exactly how to handle a woman. The question was did I want him to handle me?

I felt him make his way towards me, arms encircling me gently. Soft lips kissed my exposed collarbone, while he just held me.

"It's ok Roza, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to…"

I turned sharply in his arms, surprised at his gentleness. His manly, alpha aura that had bewitched me at the club was still there, simmering in the background, but right now, stood a gentle, understanding soul who had picked up my secret without me revealing it.

"How did you figure it out?" I whispered, a plethora of emotions running through me.

He gave me a breathtaking smile that made my knees wobble and caused me to lean against his panoramic window.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about Roza. I guess you can say I have a sixth sense for such things. Also you have drunk enough that I would not feel comfortable doing more than kiss you… well… maybe some light make-out, but nothing more than that. My mama raised me right, and I'm not the kind of guy who would take a girl to bed who wasn't completely aware of her senses".

I was rendered speechless again, this time blown away by his honourable nature. The raw charisma he had exuded in the club made me think he was no less than a man-whore (like Mason), who took pleasure in conquering and possessing women. I had braced myself at either being pressured to given in to my arousal or being thrown out by a frustrated, angry guy. Instead I was faced a true gentleman, one who didn't view woman as mere objects. My heart thumped loudly, but for a completely different reason. I reached out and laid my hand over his own heart, touched by his sweet gesture.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on, but yeah…hmm…I don't think I feel comfortable losing my virginity with someone who I just met. If you want, I can leave…"

I tried to move around him, but I hadn't taken more than one step before he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave Roza…stay…we can talk some more if you aren't tired and if you are, you can take the bed while I take the sofa. Its late and I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you catch a cab alone…and if you stay I will make you a large breakfast".

I chuckled at his attempt at tempting me with my love of food. I was torn – a part of me shouting to leave with what dignity I had left, but another part (my heart?) begged me to stay and spend more time with this wonderful, unpredictable man. For once in my life (maybe even the first time), I listened to my heart.

"Sure I will stay…hmm do you have something I can change into, that's more comfortable?…"

His eyes raked over my body, lust and regret shining briefly on his face, before he reigned in those emotions and gave me a boyish grin. With a quick nod, he went back to his room and returned with a t-short and shorts. Directing me toward the bathroom, he left me to change while he made some hot chocolate (after I had refused his offer for coffee – I knew it wouldn't be Turkish and I didn't want to sound like a snob going into a speech about the difference between it and normal coffee).

His clothes, though clean, still smelled like him. After taking my dress off carefully and pulling my hair into a braid, I took in my appearance, wearing his t-shirt (which looked like a loose dress on me). Strangely I could see myself wearing this every day when I came home after a long day at the restaurant. The image and the accompanying emotions it elicited rattled me – how could I be imagining myself with Xander when I just met him?

Shaking my head at my thoughts I suddenly remembered to message Eddie to let him know I was somewhere safe and wouldn't come home till early morning. When I returned to the living room, I found Xander in his night clothes waiting for me, two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. The way he looked me over, I might as well have been still wearing the dress – the heated look was causing wonderful sensations to ripple through my body. Clearing his throat, blushing at being caught in his admiring, he patted the area next to him on the sofa for me to join. Guess neither of us were tired, because we spent another 2 hours drinking hot chocolate and getting to know each other more.

"I should probably get some sleep…" I stifled a yawn, trying to not think about the long day ahead of me.

Helping me up from the sofa, he led me to his bedroom where a king-sized bed was already set-up for me, the covers pulled back and the pillows fluffed. I only then noticed the blanket and pillow on the sofa and felt guilty at the thought I had kicked him out of his bed. Looking at the small sofa and then the bed, I knew he wouldn't have a comfortable sleep – he was too tall and big for the sofa.

Twirling my braid nervously, I gazed at him through my lashes as I suggested an alternative sleeping arrangement (knowing the gentleman he was, he wouldn't let me sleep on the sofa).

"The bed is large enough for the both of us… I don't mind if you want to sleep in the bed too…with your height and…hmm body… I can't imagine the sofa would be comfortable…"

A nervous look passed over his face, probably the first time I saw any form of insecurity in his persona.

"Are you sure Roza? Will you feel…comfortable enough with me being in the same bed as you?"

 _Yes! No!..._ my mind indecisively screamed, but I took a deep breath and only nodded, praying I wouldn't chicken out. Once again, as I turned away from him, he caught my wrist and pulled me close. This time a strange, determined look was fixed on his face, making me wonder what he was thinking. My breath caught in my throat when I realised how close I was to him – I could actually see the gold flakes in his iris.

"Can I…can I kiss you Roza?" he whispered hesitantly.

Strangely, for the first time tonight, my body's response was unanimous – both my heart and head screamed _YES_ , but yet again I let my actions answer his question.

Leaning in slowly, keeping my gaze firmly on him I felt him move to meet me halfway, and then magic! How could lips be this soft and rough at the same time? Sparks rushed through me and my nerves felt like they were on fire. I don't know who deepened the kiss – maybe it was me or it could have been him – all I know is that we pulled each other closer and our mouths gave way to our tongues, allowing us to caress each other on an intimate level.

I felt him pull me towards the bed and I let him, knowing in my heart that he would respect my wishes for us to not move further tonight than 2nd base. Our hands had a mind of their own and explored one another, but we kept it innocent by fondling outside our clothes. I think we were both hesitant to touch any more skin – the risk of giving in and letting our hormones and alcohol infused minds take-over would have serious ramifications in the morning.

I don't know how long we made out, but finally the necessity to breathe and sleep had us pulling apart. Gazing into his deep brown eyes, I wondered if this was going to be a one-night thing or if I would see Xander again. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, I turned away on my side and got comfortable. Before I could wish him goodnight, I felt his arm encircle my waist, pulling me close. The gesture was loving and felt natural, but his muscles were tense, ready for my rejection. I probably should reject him – this felt too familiar for a new acquaintance and yet again, just like the sleeping outfit, I could imagine myself falling asleep for the remainder of my life in his arms, safe and warm.

It had been a long, tiring day and with a barely descrinable goodnight, I found myself close to falling asleep. The last coherent thought that filtered through my mind before the dreamless darkness took me caused a lump to form in my throat.

I could see myself falling deeply in love with Xander…

…If I hadn't already.

 **Before I get a slew of comments asking me who the hell is Xander, rest assured it's our sexy Russian. Why he said his name is Xander and not Dimitri will be revealed next chapter.**

 **So, did I do justice to their first meeting? Do you think 'the dress' did its job?**

 **And yes, Rose is still a virgin – don't worry she won't be by the end of my story (you know me and my lemons), but I couldn't see level-headed Rose giving up her virginity in a one-night stand with a complete stranger. And I wanted to reveal that Dimitri, though a man-whore, was an honourable man-whore.**

 **The competition commences next chapter so keep an eye out for my requests for help figuring out which cuisines to include as part of the competition.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Rose and Dimitri finally met in the last chapter – hope you liked their first meeting…  
Week 1 of competition people! Things will get interesting now…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think should be considered as a** **'signature dish'** **for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Italian  
Chinese  
Thai  
Spanish  
Indian  
German  
French  
Japanese**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**

 **Teşekkϋr ederim (Turkish – thank you)  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Dimitri POV

She was gone…

My red temptress from last night was no longer sleeping next to me and for the first time in my life I felt alone.

She had waltzed into the club, a sexy vixen pulsating with angelic innocence and my heart had almost burst with an unknown emotion. I can't remember ever having such a reaction to a woman. She held my gaze, my heart, my soul and I hadn't even spoken to her yet. Her eyes were already on me when mine met hers and I'm not sure whose magnetism worked its charm, but she made her way towards me, completely oblivious to the way she held the attention of the entire room, regardless of whether they were male or female.

The innocence I had detected made me think she would be a shy, little thing, so was pleasantly surprised when she extended out her hand and introduced herself as Rose. _Hmm, Roza_ …her dark red dress definitely complimented her name. Out of habit I introduced myself as Xander (short for Alexander – my middle name) and not Dimitri. I adopted this practice after an incident a few years back, where a girl got too clingy and didn't understand the concept of a one-night stand (I'd made it perfectly clear that I didn't want anything serious). Suffice to say she was my first and (hopefully) last stalker, but to be on the safe side, since then, I never gave women my real first name – this way they couldn't find me (if I didn't want them to) and technically wasn't lying about my name.

As we fell into a comfortable conversation, I kept admiring her gorgeous dress and that beautiful body it covered. Even though she wore the dress in confidence, the amount of skin she exposed kept her alert. I could tell from the way she sat and consumed her drinks that the clubbing scene was not something she frequented often and the dress, definitely not something she would ever wear.

 _But fuck, did she look smoking!_

Dancing with her felt like heaven!

The more I touched her, the more I yearned for her. Every part of my body ached to feel her, skin to skin. My nerves felt like they were on fire when I was able to touch her bare skin and I lost my ability to breathe when she placed my hands under the slits of her dress, daring me to discover whether my observation on her commando status was real. She had no idea how dangerous that move had been for her – I wanted to take her right there and then on the dance-floor, _fuck propriety!_

With my last shred of rationality, I had stopped myself and instead asked her to leave with me – praying she would let me take her away, far from all the other eyes that kept devouring her beauty. She was _mine_ and that possessive thought scared me more than any other reaction I had that night.

I turned over in my bed and pulled the pillow she had slept on closer to me, hugging it the way I had dreamt I would have hugged her if she had remained by my side when I had woken up. Her scent lingered on the soft cotton – a heady mix of sandalwood, gardenia and roses. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine it was her, but it wasn't enough and if anything, felt like I was torturing myself.

Scenes from last night played out behind my closed lids – her nervous demeanour when we got to my apartment, the shy way she pulled away from me when she realised I had figured out her little secret, how she looked in my clothes, the hours we spent talking and finally making it to the bedroom.

 _Oh fuck that kiss!_ Recalling it was bittersweet, because even though it made me feel giddy with happiness it also made me ache for her.

 _Damn this woman for shattering my walls and causing these strange reactions from me and my body!_

Suddenly realty hit and my eyes sprang open when I recalled what day it was.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, springing out of bed I threw a quick look at the clock on the wall. I had less than an hour to get showered and ready before I needed to get to the studio. All thoughts of Roza had to be put on the back-burner for now, while I ran around my apartment like a headless chicken, getting dressed while consuming some toast and my much needed cup of coffee – a unique blend that was exclusively mine. One of my friends owned his own coffee exportation business and as a birthday present, allowed me to come to one of his production houses to mix my own signature blend. Since then I only drank my own 'personalised' coffee – it was perfect for my taste-buds and didn't need anything fancy like milk, sugar etc.

I was at the door, ready to leave with 5 minutes to spare, when in the midst of grabbing my keys (for my Harley) and wallet, I found a little piece of paper lying next to them. Forgetting about my need to rush, I felt my stomach tighten with expectation – _could this be a note from Roza?_

With shaky hands I picked it up to reveal the message within.

 _Dear Xander,_

 _I had a lovely time last night – it's been a while since I had that much fun and enjoyed someone's company who wasn't my family._

 _I'm sorry I left before you could make me that special breakfast – raincheck?_

 _As you know I'm a sous-chef and I work ridiculous hours, not to mention I'm involved in a project that will keep me even busy for the next 2 months, but once things die down…if you want… I would love to catch-up with you again…_

 _I do hope to hear from you soon…even if our schedules don't allow for a face to face until much later…_

 _Rose (aka your Roza)_

She had left her mobile number at the bottom and ended her note with a kiss imprint.

 _My Roza_ – I loved the sound of that!

A small frustrated groan left my lips when I remembered I had told her my name was Xander and not Dimitri. _No matter_ , I thought, it was going to be the first thing I rectified the next time I spoke to her.

Shaking off my memories from last night and the taunting dreams from morning, I resumed my earlier dash to the studio – so much for leaving on time!

It seemed the Universe owed me a solid because there wasn't much traffic and I made it just on time. The place where they were filming and running the competition looked like a large warehouse which they had converted into a studio that contained mini-kitchen areas (I think they were using the same lot as where they had filmed MasterChef, but with some minor remodelling to make it appear different).

All the other restaurateurs were there already, wandering around amongst the production people, judges and other people involved in the show/competition. Two rooms were set-up on the side labelled Green-Room1 and Green-Room2. I was still taking in my surroundings when a throat cleared near me. I turned around to face my father, who was sporting a disappointed look on his face.

"You're late…"

Without further comment he turned and made his way to an area they had set-up for us. Feeling like a 5 year old reprimanded for stealing cookies, I quietly followed him, hoping no one noticed our exchange. Once we got to our area, I deposited my jacket, helmet and other items I wouldn't need. I wanted to ignore my father's presence but it was hard when I could feel his eyes glaring at me. I really didn't want to, but I felt compelled to apologise for my tardiness.

"I'm sorry father…"

A million excuses ran through my mind and I really wanted to justify my behaviour, but past experience had taught me (the hard way) it was better to just apologise and move forward rather than try to give any reasons behind the mistake – no excuse would justify a mistake in my father's eyes and if anything, it just made him more angry.

His response to my apology was an annoyed grunt but he kept his hard gaze on me, waiting for me to finish getting ready so I would finally turn around and acknowledge his presence. Sighing in frustration and knowing there was no point in delaying the inevitable, I finally sat down facing my father, feeling my muscles bunching in stress and irritation.

After a few more minutes of glaring, he pointed to a manila folder that sat on the desk at our workstation. Understanding his unspoken instruction, I picked the folder up and went through the papers. It contained all the necessary Information and forms for the competition – a rough outline of the competition's structure and filming schedule, information about the production company (their protocols and rules), some forms to sign to keep things confidential and allowing them to film me. I had just finished reading the last bit of information that explained the role of the Green-rooms (areas where the contenders were expected to go and film their 'individual' responses – those solo monologues reality shows normally have), when I heard a voice I would have recognised anywhere.

My eyes flicked up in surprise as I watched Roza and another man leave the two green-rooms. They were busy talking and laughing, oblivious to their surroundings. I narrowed my gaze on the man standing next to her – he looked much older and something about him was familiar. A small gasp left my lips when I suddenly recalled mama had pointed him and his wife out to me last night at the party. Abe Mazur had a commanding aura and at the party had looked both imposing and dangerous, but now, standing next to Roza, his features and demeanour were softer and he looked more at ease. The longer I stared, the faster my heart pounded against my chest – I could see certain things the two shared in common, the biggest being their hair and eyes.

 _No…it couldn't be…_

My mind wanted to reject the thought even as it formed. No way could this be happening. I finally found someone who spoke to my soul and she was related to Abe Mazur! _Shit…Fuck!_

Noticing who I was starting at, my father's harsh laughter broke the spell, causing me to look at him sharply. Thankfully he hadn't noticed the inner turmoil I had just endured, only me checking out the competition.

"Looks like Abe's prodigal daughter finally makes her appearance – he is a fool thinking she will help them win the competition. I find it even harder to believe she is his sous-chef – she looks like she only just graduated from culinary school!"

Father's cruel words made my stomach clench and I felt anger burst through my veins – not because of finding out that Roza was in fact Rosemarie Mazur but because I wanted to hurt my father dearly for belittling Roza.

 _How dare he say such things about her?_

The need to protect her had developed sometime last night and this new feeling made me want to punch my father in the mouth to shut him up.

 _Where the hell did that hostility come from?_

Before I could explore my inner musings any further we were called to attention. The contenders and judges were bought into the main standing area and the production manager outlined the structure for today's filming. Everyone got into their respective spots so filming could commence.

Galina – the competition host – went through the introduction spiel (premise of the competition, structure etc.) before introducing the 5 judges and giving brief bios on them. Next they went to each of the 'restaurants' and got them to introduce themselves. I hadn't noticed till they got to the Mazur restaurant, that Roza and her father were situated directly in front of us. Roza had not seen me yet as her back was to me but that was going to change once Galina and the camera crew came over to us.

As I suspected, she turned (like everyone else) to view us introduce ourselves. I wanted to ignore her, but my curiosity to observe her reaction won out. Father was not amused that he had to do most of the talking because my attention was diverted elsewhere.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. If the situation wasn't so heartbreaking I would have found the deluge of emotions flickering across her face comical:

Shock

Longing

Confusion

Anger

Sadness

Finally her face went blank and a steely resolve settled in her sharp gaze. I watched her father lean towards her and whisper something, to which she gave a curt nod, refusing to look away. This time as we gazed at each other the feelings that stirred were _very_ different to last nights. I was the first one to look away, when I felt my father jab his elbow sharply in my rib to get my attention – apparently Galina had flirtatiously asked me a question which I hadn't heard.

 _Thank God this was not live!_

We were the last restaurateurs in the 'contender bio' segment of the filming and after a 15 minute break to reshuffle the set and cameras, the filming resumed to start off week 1 of the competition.

After much fanfare and witty banter between Galina and the judges the first weeks challenge was revealed – each restaurant were to cook their signature dish. We were given a week to plan, gather the necessary ingredients/equipment etc. At the end of the week we would to return to the 'kitchen' here in the studio to prepare the dish and let the judges' taste and pick who would move forward. As it was first week of the competition there was no elimination – that was going to commence next week. They wanted us to take week 1 as a 'trial run' and see how we managed the challenge while still working at our restaurants (something they apparently would film as well as 'behind the scenes' footage from time to time for 'added drama').

All in all the whole process took half a day (and that was without any cooking) so I could imagine that when we did have to cook, we were probably looking at spending the whole day at the studio – _Great! Spending a whole freaking day staring at Roza… I mean Rose._

I was lost in my own thoughts, as I made my way to our workstation to grab my things when I felt her presence. The air felt thick with our tension and even after everything (discovering we were heirs to our family's hatred) the sexual tension still remained.

Schooling my face into a blank canvas I turned to face her, wondering why she had come over. Glaring at me, her small hands on her hips she thought she looked intimidating but to me she looked like a ferocious kitten – I had to work hard to not smile at the cuteness.

"Please don't bother to call me… Xander...or should I say Dimitri. God I can't believe I almost slept with you last night! Thank God my head cleared enough to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Was anything you said last night true? Or were you just lying like you did with your name!?"

She hissed at the end, trying to keep her voice low and hide her embarrassment.

Now normally, I'm a nice guy and I try to avoid confrontation. But when threatened and cornered (case in point), well, I can become an arrogant asshole.

"Look _darling_ , I technically didn't lie to you. My middle name is Alexander and as you can guess Xander is a shortened version of it. As for why I didn't reveal my real first name, I have my reasons, but finding out that you are a Mazur – well, not only am I glad that I didn't tell you my real name but also for having the common sense of not sleeping with you. Thank God _I can handle_ my alcohol otherwise I don't think you would have been able to resist my charm if I had really wanted to fuck you…though seeing that rod up your fine arse makes me wonder whether I would have done a public service if I had pounded into your last night. I think you are overdue for a good lay to help you relax, otherwise at this rate you will prematurely age and join spinsterhood before you turn 40…"

I watched her mouth gape open more and more as I went on, though a small part of my cringed at the hateful words. She looked like she was about to explode when something, or should I say, someone caught her eye. I turned to follow her gaze and felt a scowl form on my face.

Adrian Innocenti stood not too far from us, blatantly staring in our direction. When he noticed us looking back at him, he gave a cocky smile and wink, before turning around and walking away.

"Asshole…" I muttered quietly, but Rose still heard me and snorted at my response. Glaring at me one more time, she gave a little huff before spinning around and stomped away. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her fine arse walk away.

This competition just got interesting…

 **So now Rose and Dimitri know about their respective families and the existing rivalry…I know it's strange the truth didn't come out the night of the after-party but I'm blaming the alcohol and a hidden need they had to showcase themselves rather than being defined as a Mazur/Belikov.**

 **Don't forget to give me your suggestions on the 'signature dish' for the various restaurants.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Thank you to all those who gave their suggestions on 'signature dishes'… these will be revealed in the next chapter..  
This is a little 'filler' chapter – to give some background on our Mazur patriarch – Abe **

**Hope you like it…  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Abe POV

I'm a lover…not a fighter…

In fact, if you were to look at our 'past records', Janine had had more 'violent entanglements' than I have. What can I say…I, Abe Mazur, love fiery women…and you can't get any fierier than my Scottish firecracker, Janine Hathaway!

I met Janine when I took a year off after culinary school, which I attended in Turkey because my baba was adamant I learn the 'family trade' directly from the 'motherland'. I had spent the year travelling around the world (before I had to return to my family restaurant to be groomed to take over the business), and one of the places I visited was Scotland – Edinburgh to be specific.

I met and wooed many women during my travels, but Janine was different. For starters, she didn't fall for my debonair charm, and no, she wasn't playing hard to get – she just wasn't impressed. So, for the first time in my life, I had to actually put some serious effort to attract a member of the opposite sex and… it was fun. I didn't realise there was a certain thrill to the chase and 'courting' process. Suffice to say, I ended up spending more time in Edinburgh than I had originally planned.

After almost three months of basically harassing and stalking her, she finally consented to a date and it was no ordinary date.

Normally I had one-night stands, my modus operandi whilst I travelled, but on the rare occasion I took a girl out on a date, I went with my triple 'D' approach = Dinner, dancing and drinks. And this method was flawless, resulting in me always getting some 'action'!

But Janine, like I said, was not like any other woman I have ever been with. She was passionate, confident and most importantly, was her own woman. There was nothing pretentious and dishonest about her – she spoke her mind freely and had strong opinions about a lot of things. One such thing was what we would do on our first date.

After having finally agreed to go out with me, I outlined my triple 'D' plan = dinner at an award winning restaurant, followed by dancing at a salsa club and ending with drinks at a high-end bar. It was going to be the perfect night and after having pursued her for 3 months, I knew it would be worth it. I still laugh at my naivety back then – that I hadn't suspected something was amiss when she had agreed to the plan straight away without a single argument. And I definitely had not noticed the mischievous glint in her beautiful, blue eyes.

It was finally 'date night' and I was equal parts excited and anxious. I had spent the whole day primping myself and was wearing one of my best suits. Grabbing a bunch of lilies (her favourite), I went to pick Janine up. When she answered the door, I was rendered speechless. I knew Janine wasn't a 'girly' girl – in fact she had tastes similar to mine in most things. But I figured she would have dressed up for our date at least, if not a dress maybe a skirt. But no, the infuriating woman stood before me in jeans and thick wool sweater. I hadn't realised my mouth had fallen open in shock – _Did she forget about our date? Was she still getting ready?_

Before I had a chance to vocalise my confusion, she barked out a laugh, grabbed her coat and pushed me out the door. I stood frozen in my spot, not knowing what was going on.

When she realised I wasn't following her, she turned back around, grabbed my hand and with an indulgent look (like I was the one in the wrong) she pulled me to my rental. Seeing me in my catatonic state, she took my keys, helped me into the car and sped off – in the opposite direction to the restaurant.

This final act finally broke my spell and I questioned her behaviour. She replied with a sly smile, telling me she had changed the plans slightly and to trust her instead. Reluctantly (very reluctantly) I sat back, forgetting I still carried the lilies in my hand – something she hadn't missed and with a quick thanks asked me to place it in the backseat for her to grab when the date ended.

Knowing I had no choice but to let Janine dictate how the night would play out, I sat back and just enjoyed the view. Even in casual clothes she was breathtaking. Her soft, wavy red hair, curvaceous figure and short height made her appear feminine, petite and fragile. But looks can be deceiving because a closer look revealed the hard expression she always wore and those fierce eyes told anyone that she was not someone to mess with nor would she need anyone's help if she was in trouble.

When she pulled up to a non-descript warehouse on the outskirts of town, I got nervous. It was one those places where you could kill someone and easily dumb their body before anyone realised they were missing. And it didn't help when she got out of the car her face was lit up in a devious grin. The term 'dead man walking' kept playing on a loop in my head.

So I was pleasantly surprised to find myself in an underground fight club – this was going to be our 'entertainment' for tonight (instead of dancing). She moved closer to me, all the while cheering the current fight with enthusiasm. I couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement and crazy atmosphere, and it wasn't until after the third fight had finished that we realised we were starving.

Taking that as our queue to leave, I again let Janine drive us to our next destination, completely forgoing my plans for her new one. We pulled up to an old pub that had a 24 hour bistro. It was close to the fishing port and catered mostly for fishermen who worked all hours of the day. Our meal (cullen skink, kedgree and Scottish gin & tonic mussels) was simple but delicious and to this day, every year, Janine made those same dishes on our wedding anniversary. We ended the night with a bottle of malt whiskey that we drank while we sat and talked at the pier, waiting for the sunrise.

At the end of that night I knew – she was the one.

Thirty years and 4 kids later, we were still together and very much in love. It seemed that night had helped make up Janine's mind about me as well because even though it took 3 months to get a date out of her, it took less than a month before we were married and on our way back to my home – Sydney, Australia. My parents, especially my anne, weren't too thrilled about me marrying a Scottish Catholic, but I wasn't the first to marry a non-Muslim and it didn't take long for them to except her into our family – especially when they found out she too came from a long line of cooks.

When I inherited the restaurant, I inherited the feud with the Belikovs. I remember when I was young, I wondered why we were so hostile with the family restaurant that were practically our neighbours. One day, while I was in my last year of high school, I pulled my baba aside and asked him to explain to me, once and for all, why the Mazur's despised the Belikovs.

He was honest with me, explaining that he too wasn't sure what had sparked the feud – his baba had told him it was due to some issues around zoning for a parking lot, where as his bϋyϋk baba had said it was over the love of a woman. His bϋyϋk anne, on the other hand, said it was over a special recipe for baklava, that each restaurant claimed ownership of.

So to this day, I wasn't 100% sure why we hated the Belikovs but just like everything else about the restaurant, this rivalry was passed down through the generations and I kept it as another way of honouring my family's legacy. We Mazurs were a proud family and would never bow down to our rivals. But I didn't want Rose, who I was grooming to be my successor, to get involved in this aspect of the family business. Which was why I really hoped we would win the competition this year.

Either way, I wanted to promote Rose to head chef and give her the deeds to her own restaurant. She had earned the honour through hard work and unrivalled dedication, and not because she was my favourite. If we won, she could remain in Sydney and open her restaurant in the proposed area they were awarding as part of the prize. If we didn't win, I was going to take it as a sign that we needed to expand out of state and have her move to Melbourne and open up the second restaurant there.

One way or another, we were expanding our business and have 2 successful restaurants by the end of the year!

"Trouble sleeping, mo ghraidh?"

I didn't realise I had been staring at the iPad for the last hour until I heard her sweet voice next to me.

"Sorry, canim. I didn't mean to wake you up…"

Without another word, Janine sat up and grabbed the iPad off me. Placing it on her side table, she turned back around and straddled me, all the while pushing me back down on the bed. Her black silk nightgown moved up her thighs, revealing soft, smooth skin and my mind was no longer on the past, restaurant or the competition.

"Now that I'm awake, let's see if I can help you relax…"

As always, I had no objections with her plan.

 **Google translate**

 **Bϋyϋk baba = grandfather (Turkish)**

 **Bϋyϋk anne = grandmother (Turkish)**

 **Scottish website**

 **Mo ghraidh = my love**

 **Turkish class website**

 **Canim = my life**

 **Ok back to the competition next chapter…don't know if anyone picked up on my little pattern of Other character POV then Rose and Dimitri. Figured it would be nice to break up their POVs with other character's perspectives. And I don't want to rush the story :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Week 1 of the competition is wrapping up…time to wow the judges. Thanks again to everyone for their suggestions.**

 **Week 2 = Best entrée…so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think should be considered as a** **'best entrée'** **for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Italian  
Chinese  
Thai  
Spanish  
Indian  
German  
French  
Japanese**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**

 **Spasibo (Russian – thank you)  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Rose POV

I hate Dimitri 'arrogant-ass' Belikov!

I can't believe I had almost given him my virginity – thought he was the 'one'. Shows what kind of fool I can be if I gave in to my emotions (and people wonder why I'm single!)

He probably only saw me as a piece of ass – just another woman he could sleep with. _But he was sweet and didn't pressure you…_ my inner voice reminded me. OK…so he is an arrogant-ass, man-whore who is enough of a gentleman to not pressure/assault his conquests? Even as I was thinking this, my inner voice was 'tsking' me, telling me I was being too harsh on the guy ( _pre-existing prejudice much?_ ) and trying to find reasons to hate him, when really I was hating the emotions that engulfed me every time I thought of him.

 _Damn him for being so hot and lovable!_

 _Ok wow…snap out of it Rose!_

Shaking my head in anger (hoping to dislodge such blasphemous thoughts) I tried to focus on the task at hand. I was helping Eddie out with a large order of baklava (we sometimes get asked to cater events), and was busy drizzling honey over the pastry when I noticed Eddie's constant side glances. He was trying to be subtle and failing. Normally, I would make fun of his 'lack of stealth' skills but with my current mood, his behaviour was rubbing me the wrong way.

"What is it?! Why do you keep looking at me like that!?"

The hurt that flickered over his face instantly made me feel guilty – I rarely snap at Eddie. In fact, of all my brothers, he and I barely argued (which is probably why he is my favourite). Taking a deep breath, I moved closer to him, and gave him a side hug, all the while making sure not to get honey on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been…hmm… stressed. You know with the restaurant and the competition. Is everything ok? Did you want to speak to me about something?"

My apology seemed to have done its trick, and I was rewarded with one of Eddie's sweet smiles.

"It's ok Rosie, I forgive you. But I'm worried about you. It's not like you to get so stressed. I know the competition is important and baba has placed a lot of pressure on you, but you normally thrive on such things – in fact, you do your best work under pressure. It's something else isn't it? Does it have something to do with what happened at the club?"

 _Crap!_ I forgot how perceptive Eddie can be when he wants to. Silently waring whether or not to tell him about Dimitri, I took another deep breath and divulged my little secret.

"So…hmm, I never told you…properly…what happened that night…"

I began my woeful tale. As I told him about my encounter with 'Xander' (aka Dimitri 'la douche'), I debated on how much I was would reveal. Should I really tell my brother I had contemplated to go ' _all the way_ ' that night, with someone who was essentially a complete stranger? Realising that it was one of the reasons why I was feeling so conflicted, I knew I had to tell him everything, so that way when he gave me his advice, he knew what was at stake.

Naturally, the part about me 'almost' losing my virginity caused him distress and some awkwardness to enter the conversation, but again, the bond we shared allowed him to look past that little 'emotional scaring'.

He was silent through my narration and I recognised his 'deep thought' face, so once I finished, I let him be, knowing that he would resume our conversation once he had something to say. After stewing on it for almost 10 minutes, he finally spoke and what he said made me almost drop the whole pan of baklava I was carrying.

"So, why don't you go out on a proper date with him?"

I must have heard him wrong – surely my own brother was not suggesting that I go out with Dimitri Belikov! Nonetheless, I stood there with my mouth open and when my mind and mouth finally connected, I burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! Have you lost your mind Eddie?! This is a Belikov we are talking about! Anyone else, and it wouldn't be an issue, but him… no, I can't…it would kill baba and anne".

Again, he had an infuriatingly calm disposition about him as he dropped another bombshell.

"Don't tell them".

This time I had to sit down.

I stared at my brother (the baklava pan already forgotten), while I internally fought with my conflicting thoughts.

 _No, this is a bad idea… it would hurt the family_

 _But would one, little date be wrong…maybe something small, like coffee…_

 _Are you kidding me!? If someone in the family finds out, they will murder me!_

 _But seeing him again… in a neutral setting… maybe I can finally figure out if the feelings I felt that night were a fluke or something real…_

 _Don't waste your time…the guy is a class-A jerk!_

 _But what if he is the 'one'? I've never felt this way about anyone…and the instant connection we shared…it was magical…_

 _He lied to you from the start…told you his name was Xander…_

 _I'm sure he had a reason…_

 _And do you really want to find out if this is the 'real' deal? You know it's only going to end in heartbreak…for you…do you really want to risk that? Do you think you can survive that?_

I flinched at the last thought.

I may seem like I have a handle on my emotions (most of the time) and that nothing can really phase me, but the thought of a true heartbreak, well, I don't know if I have the stomach for it. I was barely invested in the situation and already I had spent too much time and emotion on the matter, and the tears forming in my eyes where only further proof that I needed to let this go.

"No Eddie, I can't. There are too many obstacles… the biggest being the feud between our families. On top of that, I doubt he would agree to a date now that he knows I'm a Mazur. Look, forget I said anything. I was just having a rare, silly 'girly moment' – was way overdue for one right? Let's finish the baklava and get back to work".

Giving him a kiss, I quickly walked away before he could see the first tear fall out of my eye, thinking for the hundredth time that day – _I hate Dimitri Belikov!_

 **WEEK 1 CHALLENGE – END OF WEEK FILMING**

"Welcome back to Restaurant Wars and today our 10 restaurants will be cooking for our judges what they consider to be quintessentially signature dishes for their respective cuisines. Now remember, this week, there are no eliminations, but that doesn't mean you guys should slack off. What you make today will set the 'bar of expectation' and the judges will keep it in mind as we progress further in the competition. So let's get cooking!"

The overtly, enthusiastic host, Galina, delivered her introduction spiel perfectly before the director called 'cut' to take a break in filming. Make-up was re-applied and cameras shuffled around, but something else held my focus.

Today, the Belikovs were set-up near the front, giving me the perfect view to gawk at Dimitri without him knowing. I felt like I was in high school, secretly pining over a stupid crush.

After my heart to heart with Eddie earlier in the week, I forced myself to push all thoughts about Dimitri out of my mind. It was hard at first – certain things would remind me of him (like when one day I grabbed hot chocolate from a café near our home because we were out of coffee), but as the week progressed, running the restaurant and strategizing about the competition kept my mind pre-occupied. That was until I saw him yesterday.

Baba needed to post a few things and drop some stuff off at the bank. Normally, Mason or my cousin Ambrose would do this, but they were both busy, so I volunteered since it was quiet at the restaurant. I had just stepped out when I saw him pulling up in front of his restaurant. He was riding his Harley and _damn, did he look delicious!_

The black jeans he was wearing sculpted around his ass perfectly and the leather jacket highlighted his toned, muscled body. I found myself practically drooling at the sight of him taking off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. My fingers tingled, recalling how soft and silky his hair had felt in my hands when I had grabbed on it during our make-out sessions. Thinking about our make-out made me think about his lips… his body…his face.

I hadn't realised I was frozen in my spot, lost in a trance, until he turned around and our eyes met. Some unknown emotion flickered across his face, but then his signature arrogant smirk returned and whatever spell I was under (thankfully) was broken. The jerk had the audacity to wink at me before turning away to enter his restaurant. A part of me wanted to march over there and slap him hard in front of everyone…but another part of me wanted to grab him and slam him against a wall and kiss him like it was our last day on Earth. Angered at my loss of composure, I re-focused back to my surroundings and resumed my walk to the post office.

Sitting here now, waiting to cook, I couldn't help but drop glances his way. I had to be subtle about it, what with baba sitting right next to me, but I couldn't help it. I felt like an addict, needing my next 'Dimitri' fix. Something was seriously wrong with me – _how could one night with him make him so ingrained in my mind that I crave for him like the very air I breathe?_

Thankfully, the filming resumed and Galina went around asking the various contenders what it was they were cooking.

"Gosh, our judges are soooo lucky! They are in for a treat today with such yummy offerings on the menu. Well, let's get started shall we…you have an hour to complete your dishes and have them plated for the judges. Good luck everyone! And for our viewers here's a reminder of what is being cooked today…"

A large screen, hanging above the judge's podium, lit up with the list of dishes that were being prepared today.

 **Turkish – Iskender**

 **Italian – Lasagne**

 **Japanese – Katsu don**

 **French – Coq a van**

 **Chinese – Peking duck**

 **Russian – Beef pierogi**

 **Indian – Lamb biryani**

 **Thai – Chicken pad Thai**

 **Spanish – Paella**

 **German – Veal schnitzel**

Baba and I got to work and thankfully I got lost in my task. Even though they said we had an 'hour', it was probably more than that, what with the constant starting and stopping of filming as Galina went from one workstation to the next, chatting to the chefs about their creations.

When she came over to our workstation, I let baba converse with Galina, while I focused on the cooking. Even though I had some his charm, I was more like my anne, preferring to stay under the radar and let me actions speak for me.

Once we were done and had our 6 plates of food ready (apparently Galina got to taste our creations as well!), each restaurant took turns to showcase their creations and have a little chat with the judges before being herded to one of the two green-rooms for 'inner reflection' time, where you were given a list of questions/moments in today's show you had to give your thoughts on.

I internally rolled my eyes at the concept – who knew reality TV was so scripted!

Finally, after the judges had tasted and critiqued everyone's dish, it was time to wrap up the show for the week.

"Those were some yummy dishes! You guys have definitely set the bar high for yourself. Even though you weren't being judged this week, we did pick our top 5 favourites... In no particular order, the 5 dishes we loved the most this week were – Iskender, beef pierogi, lamb biryani, lasagne and the chicken pad Thai Great job you guys – you really impressed us with your innovative take on those classics. Now on to our next week's challenge – best entrée! Remember you have a week to plan and like this week, at the end of the next week you will get your chance to dazzle our judges. And don't forget, at the end of next week one of you will be going home – so the stakes are high! Have a great week everyone and see you all next week on another exciting episode of Restaurant Wars!"

 _Thank God!_ I thought, as the production manager yelled "And that's a wrap!"

We had already cleaned and packed away our equipment, which baba was busily loading into our van. Unfortunately this meant I now had time to resume my 'gawking' of Dimitri, but when I looked up to where he had been sitting all day, he was no longer there. Looking all around the studio, I wondered if he and his father had already left – _surely I would have noticed that?_

 _Maybe they were filming their 'monologues' in the green-rooms…_

I was startled out of my train of thought when I felt a warm hand brush my lower back and a body, I was certain I would recognise anywhere, leaned in to me.

"Where you looking for me…Roza?"

My breath got caught in my throat. He wasn't touching me but God did I want him to touch me. Every single cell in my body sparked to life and urged me to throw myself at him. At this moment in time, I really hated myself.

His lips got dangerously close to my ear as he whispered.

"You know, you weren't really subtle with your constant glances my way. I know our families are supposed to be sworn enemies or something, but if you ever want to have a good time, you know where to find me…"

The sexual implication was not lost on me and a million retorts flew through my mind, but none were uttered because suddenly those soft lips of his laid a gentle, almost reverent kiss in that perfect spot behind my ear that made my heart thump a million times per second. His kiss was the exact opposite of his words – sweet and full of some deeper meaning. But just like he had appeared, he was gone before I could say anything.

Eddie was wrong – I didn't need to go on a date with Dimitri to figure out my feelings. This was only our second meeting and I was yet again rendered speechless and had almost become a pile of goo.

No…I, Rose Mazur, had feelings for Dimitri Belikov.

 _And boy was I screwed!_

 **And there you have it folks…first week done and now things are going to heat up – in every sense of the word!**

 **Don't forget to review/PM me what you think should be considered as the 'best entrée' for our 10 restaurants.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **No one made any suggestions for best entrée** **so I had to figure some out on my own…hope you agree with my choices…**

 **Week 2 of the competition is wrapping up…time to wow the judges.**

 **Week 3 = Best main…so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think would be considered as a** **'best main'** **for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Italian  
Chinese  
Thai  
Spanish  
Indian  
German  
French  
Japanese**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**

 **Grazie (Italian – thank you)**

 **One of them will be leaving at the end of week 2 – who do you think it will be?…read the story to find out…**

 **PS. I dedicate the start of this chapter to QTSuzie3…I took your suggestion and had some fun…hope you like it!  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Dimitri POV

The light was blinking red, indicating the camera was recording.

I looked at the list of questions/prompts, wondering how I was supposed to answer them and act like my thoughts were spontaneous and not scripted.

This whole set-up was absurd! I was here to cook and win, not sit around sharing my 'feelings' about me and my competitors.

Good thing they edited our recordings before they included them in the show, because it was taking me longer than normal to get my head into gear. There was a reason behind my frazzled emotions and her name was Rose Mazur.

I hadn't finished thinking about Rose and how just her presence affected me when suddenly she walked into the room. Startled at her sudden entry (when the sign outside clearly indicated a recording was in session), I was about to yell at her when my mouth fell open.

 _What the fuck was she wearing to filming today?_

The tight, short black dress looked more like a sexy nightgown than a dress. Her beautiful hair fell in natural waves over her shoulders and her smoky eyes stared at me deeply, as if they could see right into my soul. Meanwhile, her luscious lips challenged me with a sly smirk, as if they knew just how much I hungered to devour them. My eyes roamed over the remainder of her body, drinking in every single aspect, from her dangerous curves to her killer legs. I could feel the bulge forming in my pants, twitching impatiently. I wanted her right here, right now!

"What are you doing in here Rose? I'm supposed to be filming my 'thoughts' right now…"

It was a struggle getting those words out coherently, when the rest of my body wanted to ravish her. She didn't reply and instead sauntered over to where I was sitting, facing the mounted camera. No one else was in the room apart from us, so even though we had privacy, it was an illusion, as everything in the room was being filmed.

Frozen in my seat, unsure of what to do or say, I almost had a heart attack when Rose straddled my legs and undid my hair tie.

"You know, I prefer seeing your hair out. You look so much sexier…and have I told you that you smell…hmm…delicious?"

My response got stuck in my throat as her nose nuzzled where my neck connected with my collarbone, before I felt her tongue lick me from my neck to my jawline. Her hands clutched my hair as her lips found mine and I was lost to the world. I forgot we were sitting in a green-room with a camera recording our every move. No, right now, it was just me and Roza.

While her hands where in my hair, my own had finally come to life and were making their way up her soft thighs. And just like the first night, I discovered she was going commando!

 _Damn, this woman would be the death of me!_

We deepened the kiss, as our hips grinding against each other. I couldn't help but groan in need – it had been too long since I last fucked anyone. Something kept nagging me in the back of my mind, something about how this wasn't right, that if this was Rose's first time she deserved something slow, meaningful and romantic – not a hard, fast fuck on top of a chair with a camera filming the whole experience!

She suddenly pulled away and her gaze locked with my own, as she said something to me. I looked at her confused – I could see her lips move, but couldn't hear her words. She still held her mischievous smile and kept talking, frustrating me further since I still couldn't understand what she was saying. It was like watching something with no audio. Finally I heard a sound – a loud beeping noise that seemed to get louder and louder by the second.

 _Oh Fuck!_

My eyes flew wide open and I sat up in bed, my alarm blaring beside me.

 _Fuck, I had dreamt the whole thing!_

 _God, I wished it had been real…_

 _No!_ I scolded myself, it's not going to happen. She is a Mazur (the enemy) and it was just too complicated. Sighing in frustration – both at my thoughts and my throbbing cock (a taunting reminder of the bittersweet dream), I pushed myself out of bed and into a much needed cold shower. Once dressed, I made my way to the restaurant, remembering I was meant to catch up with Vika for brunch today.

I had just walked through the door, when I saw Vika placing the last of the plates on the table, as she beckoned me over. Giving her a quick kiss and hug, I sat down, grateful I had made it in time for our monthly catch-up.

"You were running late, weren't you?"

My sister asked, with a sly look on her face. She probably thought I was out late last night, spending the night with some chick. The thing is, I wish that was the case. Since that night with Rose, I have been off my game. I kept thinking it was stress, bought on from participating in the competition (there was a lot of pressure from father to win) and running the restaurant. Not happy with my 'dry' spell, I had gone out with Ivan last night and because I refused to let current circumstances prevent me to live my life… but it just wasn't the same. I kept comparing every girl I saw to Rose. I don't know when it happened, but it seemed she was now the standard by which I measured girls and about 2 hours into the night I realised no one was going to be good enough to replace Rose. Resigned to my sad fate, I left empty handed for the first time in I don't know how many years.

 _Damn that woman for ruining my expectations!_

Realising I still hadn't replied to her question, I merely shrugged in response, not wanting to lie but not in the mood to go into a long explanation.

We quietly ate breakfast, but I could feel Vika sparing my quick glances. Sighing in annoyance, I decided to finally ask what was bothering her.

"Why do you keep glancing at me, do I have something on my face?"

It was her turn to sigh, before she placed her utensils down.

"I'm staring at you Mitya because I can tell something is bothering you. Also Ivan told me you left early last night from the club, without anyone attached to your side. Though I'm happy you didn't whore yourself out last night, I can't help but wonder what could be troubling you to the point that it has altered your behaviour so drastically".

I love all my sisters, but ever since she was born, I have had a close relationship with Vika. Her vibrant personality and 'no nonsense' attitude have always endeared her to me. However, today, I found her brash, honest assessment of my altered behaviour annoying and hurtful. Narrowing my eyes at her insinuation of being a 'whore', I contemplated how much I could tell her. If there was anyone I could confide in, regarding my conflicted emotions about Rose, it would be Vika. Taking in a deep breath, I told her about the night of the after party.

She listened quietly (a first for her, as she is normally the first to interrupt a narration in the form of random retorts or questions), and when I finished with my last encounter (where I offered my 'services' to Rose but couldn't help part with a gentle kiss that contradicted my arrogant behaviour), Vika still remained silent. I started to worry, wondering if she would admonish me and threaten to reveal my secret to our parents, maybe even the whole family.

"Do you think you are falling for her?" she whispered, something I would have almost missed, if I hadn't been sitting so close to her. My heart skipped a beat – not because she asked me such a personal question, but because this was exactly what I had been asking myself ever since Rose had spent the night with me. _Was I falling for Rose Mazur?_ No other woman has affected me like she had and now she featured permanently in my mind, in one form or another.

I was scared to answer the question (more for my sake than hers), but I had to say something.

"In all honesty Vika, I don't know. What I do know is that ever since I met her, she has become ingrained in my thoughts. Things remind me of her, like this hot chocolate we are drinking, reminds me of that night because this is what we drank at the apartment. And what's worse is I can't even look at another woman now without running a comparison against Rose and as you can guess, no one is even close to matching her in charm, allure and intelligence. As far as I'm concerned, I don't think I can find another woman who is as perfect, beautiful or passionate as her".

I felt my chest tighten from the raw emotion that coerced through me – never had I felt as vulnerable as I felt now, revealing how much the woman had touched and changed my life. With every bit of my confession, Vika's eyes had kept getting wider and wider in surprise, which I couldn't blame her – like I said, no one had ever affected me as much as Rose had.

"Wow – Dimitri you have it bad. I don't think I have ever heard you saying something like this about anyone. You know what you have to do right?"

I had been staring off in the distance, trying to collect my scattered thoughts and emotions, but re-focused on Vika to address her question.

"What do you think I should do Vika?"

I wasn't being ironic – I genuinely wanted to know what she thought I should do, because I was lost.

"You owe it to yourself to pursue this further, find out if she is the 'one'. I know you have never been the type to believe in true love and all that 'romantic garbage', as you would normally call it. But Dimitri, this sounds like the real deal and if you don't give it a go, you will look back at this and regret it big time".

My mouth fell open – a part of me agreed with her (a very big part), but my father's face suddenly flashed in my mind. I didn't even want to think what would happen if this got back to him. I had finally gained enough respect to be given the position of sous-chef and the chance to work beside him on the competition. I knew he was grooming me to potentially take over the restaurant, so finding out that I, his only son, possibly had feelings for someone who belonged to the family we have had a feud with since forever – well, I think it's safe to say it won't be good for me. I would very likely be disowned and kicked out of the restaurant, right after he ripped me a new one on whilst preaching the finer points of being an utter disappointment, letting down the family and disgracing our legacy.

I shook my head, saddened by the choice I'd have to make.

"No Vika, I can't. She is a Mazur and our families wouldn't let us, not to mention that now she knows who I am, I doubt she would even agree to a date, let alone consider anything serious with me. Its best for everyone if we forget about this. Look, thanks for lending me your ear but its best if we forget we ever had this conversation – I'm sure I will get over this, whatever it is".

I quickly got up, placing a light kiss on her head, before heading back outside to my bike. I wasn't due to return today until the dinner shift, and I needed to clear my head after the heavy conversation we just had.

With about 8 weeks left of the competition, I was desperate for things to go back to normal – otherwise my foreseeable future was going to be an endless circuit of haunted dreams and cold showers.

 **WEEK 2 CHALLENGE – END OF WEEK FILMING**

We sat in the same spot from last week – I think this was going to be our workstation for the reminder of the competition. This was a good thing, because I could _**try**_ to forget _**she**_ was sitting two rows behind me and put what little focus I had on cooking.

As always, my father had insisted we arrive early, so we could set-up and get into 'competition mode' (as he puts it).

Once everyone had arrived and set-up, the filming began and just like last week, Galina introduced the show, the judges and this week's challenge – best entrée.

Again given an 'hour' to prepare the dish, no time was wasted, as every contender burst into action. This week the stakes were high – eliminations started this week and you could see the people already feeling the pressure. I didn't want to think how much stress I would be under as the competition progressed – the longer you stayed, the more invested you would become to win.

Lost in my cooking zone, I worked diligently, taking care of my designated jobs, while my father did his bits. It didn't take us long to serve up the 6 plates. Once the hour was finished, Galina reminded us (and the viewers) what everyone made today.

 **Turkish – Mezze platter**

 **Italian – Arancini**

 **Japanese – Gyoza**

 **French – Gougeres**

 **Chinese – Pork buns**

 **Russian – Pelmeni**

 **Indian – Tandoori chicken**

 **Thai – Curry puffs**

 **Spanish – Garlic prawns**

 **German – Beef Rouladen**

Once again, every restaurant took turns to present and discuss their dish with the judges. This time, because of the elimination, an additional part was added to the filming process, where the judges were taken to a 'private room' to deliberate over the choices.

We took the opportunity to take care of other items of 'business' while we waited – some started tidying up their areas, while others went into the green-rooms to film their 'individual reflections'. Seeing my father pack away the last of the equipment we had bought with us, I decided to get my 'reflection' piece done and had just walked through Green-room 2 (thinking it was empty) when I stopped dead in my tracks.

The room was still occupied and the occupant was none other than Rose Mazur.

My mind went straight to the dream I had earlier in the week – it wasn't the first, nor was it the last 'wet dream' I had of Rose Mazur, but being in the situation that was very similar to the dream (even if it was reversed), caused such vivid images to run through my mind, that I was rendered me speechless.

We stared at each other for an unfathomable amount of time, until Rose's phone buzzed in her pocket. Breaking whatever spell that had befallen us, she was the first one to look away to answer her phone. Speaking in, what I assumed to be rapid Turkish, she seemed eager to end her call and leave the room. Not surprising with all the sexual tension that was smothering the place.

As she made her way towards the door, my mind screamed at me, yelling at me to move so her departure could happen sooner, but my heart cried out, begged me to grab her and hold her close – touch her beautiful face, stroke her soft hair, caress her warm body, kiss her forbidden lips.

Because of my inner conflict, I failed to move and instead stood like an idiot in the doorway – neither here nor there. For a brief second she stopped right next to me in the door frame. Her eyes were intense, an unknown emotion flickered across her features, as she studied every single facet of my face and body, almost like she was memorising every inch of my being. Catching me noting her observations, her posture suddenly changed – the longing (which I guessed was the emotion that had prompted her perusal) was replaced by coldness. Like a light switch, my Roza had flicked back into Rose Mazur. She still refused to say a word, and with a short snort at my uncharacteristic silence, she turned around and marched out of the room.

I no longer felt like I could face that damn camera and share my thoughts. The arrogant asshole in me wanted to retaliate in some manner – no one snorted at Dimitri Belikov! But the romantic fool that was stupidly falling for this stubborn, confusing woman, wanted to curl up somewhere, lick his wounds and come up with a new strategy to win his Roza's heart.

My hands formed into tight fists, bursting with the need to punch something, angered by my pathetic, weak emotions – this was not how I handled problems! I didn't run away from them and I certainly didn't let them bitch me around! Before I could psychoanalyse myself further (in a desperate attempt to cure my insanity), the production manager called our attention, stating the final part – 'the reveal' – was about to be filmed.

Just like the very first episode, we all made our way to the large 'gathering area' for Galina to do her wrap-up spiel, before handing over the attention to the judges, who alternated amongst one another to critique the dishes they had eaten. The good, the bad and the downright boring – no one was spared and even the best of the best were given pointers on how to improve. After every restaurant had received 'reviews' on their dish, the customary 'suspenseful silence' was ordered and held for a good whole minute (silly but necessary for the drama).

Instead of revealing straight away who was eliminated (because that would be too easy and put the poor restaurant out of its misery), they systematically went through all the restaurants that were still in the competition – until only the French and the Germans remained. After giving both another bout of 'helpful criticism' and some more 'suspenseful silence', Alberta finally revealed the French restaurant were continuing with the competition. The Germans were naturally disappointed in being the first to be 'sent home', but they graciously thanked the judges and wished the rest of us 'good luck' before leaving the studio.

Galina quickly took back the focus, to wrap up the show.

"It's sad that we had to say auf wiedersehen to our wonderful contenders from the German restaurant - Die Festung. But unfortunately that is the nature of the show – there can only be one winner! Now on to our next week's challenge – best main! Remember you have a week to plan and the judging at the end of the week, after which we will be farewelling another restaurant. Have a great week everyone and don't forget to sharpen and bring your knives for another exciting episode of Restaurant Wars!"

Just as the production manager yelled the end of filming for the day, I caught a streak of dark brown hair sprint for the exit. Rose had left the building and I couldn't help but wonder if the cause behind her speedy escape was…me.

 **So now you know how Dimitri feels about Rose – what do you think?**

 **And please do make suggestions on the mains – it will help me narrow down my choices!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far – I love reading your sweet, encouraging words!**

 **And thank you to those who gave suggestions on 'best main'…keep them coming people**

 **Time for another filler chapter – this time we go into the mind of the Belikov patriarch…Victor  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Victor POV

Always be the best!

It was the Belikov moto that was passed down from father to son, alongside the family legacy and business.

I know what my kids think of me (that I am worse than Stalin) but the sooner they understand the tough lessons of life I'm trying to teach them, the better they will be in the long run and have the capacity to handle whatever life throws at them.

I was not always like this – in fact, in my younger days I was quite the rebel. It was my older brother, Nathan, who loved working at the restaurant and was in-line to take over. Our father, Alexander, didn't have favourites amongst his kids – Nathan was his first born and a son, and as per Belikov tradition, he'd be the one to run the restaurant and the family after our father stepped down.

Being a Belikov meant I wasn't exempt from helping out in the restaurant, which meant that I was pulled into the family business (whether I wanted to or not). Personally, all I wanted to do was travel the world and find myself. But life, as I've grown to learn, is never fair, nor simple.

The year Nathan was being groomed to potentially take over, he and his young wife (Sarah) were killed in a car crash during a freak storm, leaving behind their one year old son, Ivan. That event was the first of a series of events that changed our lives forever.

My father (who had always been a hard, cold man) further retreated into himself, leaving my mother and sister, Oksana, to take charge of the restaurant, family and Ivan's welfare. I, on the other hand, turned to alcohol and women.

I'm not proud of those few years, where I was either drunk or unconscious. Nathan's death had hit me hard. He wasn't just my brother, but my mentor and best friend. I looked up to him (and not our father) for guidance and support, and now with him gone, I felt adrift.

It was around this time, that Yeva, my mother, asked Olena to come over since she had been keen to leave Russia and learn more about the restaurant trade. Her arrival bought back some light into my darkened world. She pulled me out of my depression and pushed me to take a more 'leadership' role in both the business and family. By then my father was barely around, and Oksana had recently gotten married to Mikhail, Nathan's best friend – guess they had fallen in love whilst comforting each other over his death.

Being the Belikov patriarch isn't an easy position and I guess now I can somewhat empathise with what my father must have gone through. It's a stressful life – managing a restaurant and looking after a family. The heavy burden of carrying on a legacy and the pressure to maintain a successful business takes its toll on even the most light-hearted of souls.

Maybe that's why I gravitate most towards Sonya, my second born. She reminds me of me – rebellious and wild, even from a young age. The rest of my kids, on the other hand, seemed to have inherited their mother's personality – infinitely patient and emotionally stable.

My father passed away just after Viktoria was born and a week later, a 4 year old girl turned up at our restaurant, clutching a letter. Turns out my father had been having an affair and this little girl, Tasha, was my half-sister. Once my father had died, her mother no longer wanted the responsibility of looking after the young girl (apparently my father had been supporting them financially) and so sent her off to us, with a letter (explaining who she was) and legal paperwork (that stated she had passed over guardianship of the girl to Alexander's next of kin).

As if our family had not been through enough, finding out our father had cheated on our mother felt like the last straw. For the first time in history, our restaurant was closed – not for a day, but for a whole week. We hadn't even closed the restaurant when Nathan or my father had died. But a family can only take so much emotional turmoil, and after the revelations of my father's adulterous past, everyone needed some time and space to re-evaluate their lives and (more importantly) whether we wanted to continue operating the restaurant.

My mother disappeared for two whole days, stating in a short note she would be back, but just needed some space to pull herself together. Oksana took the opportunity to go away on a much needed vacation with her husband – they were struggling to fall pregnant and didn't want to be around such a stressful environment.

That left me and Olena to look after the kids and the restaurant, which was why we had to temporarily close, citing family issues.

It was difficult to look after Tasha – every time I saw her, I saw my father breaking my mother's heart. I couldn't be in the same room as my half-sister, so it fell upon Olena and Karolina (being the eldest of my children) to attend to Tasha.

Tasha had been a quiet girl, sensing she was in a family that struggled to accept her. The only person who had welcomed her without reservation was my son Dimitri, who was the same age as her. To this day they have remained close, since they grew up together in our home.

When my mother finally returned (she had extended her two days to the whole week once she heard about Oksana's plans), she came back a changed woman. She had always been a strong willed woman, but had stayed in the shadows whilst my father was the 'face' of the business and family. Now, she took up the charge to lead both, stating the restaurant had endured too my hardships to be shut down over something as frivolous as an affair. She laid out her plan – how she would look after the restaurant while the kids were still young but once they were all in primary school, I was expected to step up and take over everything, but she would always be there to play a co-partner role. No longer would she be a silent partner like she had been with my father.

And I had no choice in the matter – being the only son (who was alive), I had to get my life into gear and hone up my cooking skills to take over as head chef once the time came.

Though I hated being forced into the position, it was strangely a good distraction. It helped me focus my attention away from Ivan (who daily reminded me of Nathan) and Tasha (to the point where I could handle being in the same room as her).

When I think back over those years, I can't help but realise two very important things – (1) My mother had made the right decision to push me into taking over the business and family; (2) Being the head patriarch of the Belikov clan was a cursed position.

No, I don't think our family was actually cursed – it's more a feeling, brought about from carrying the heavy burden that was the family heritage. Which was probably why I was eager to prepare Dimitri and pass on the mantle to him.

It might seem like a cruel thing, to pass on such a difficult life to my only son, but it couldn't be helped – it was the Belikov way. And even though I'm hard on him (because I want him to always strive to be the best), I can't be any more proud of the man he has become and I know he will do a great job of looking after the family and restaurant. The only thing that currently concerns me about his lifestyle is the number of women he goes through – I worry he may have picked that trait up from me and his grandfather. Which was why I wanted to step down and give him the responsibility – I'm certain it will finish shaping him off just like it had done to me.

I also wanted to finally give the proper love and time to Olena, which she has sorely missed out on over the years. We may have seen each other every day and worked closely for a lot of those years, but it had been a while since I was able to give my wife 100% of my attention and adoration. She was not only my wife and the mother of my children, she had been my business partner and sous-chef since the day we got married.

And the reason I was desperate for us to win this year? So I could do right by Ivan.

If Nathan was still alive, he would be the head of the family and running the restaurant, and as his first born son, Ivan would be the next one to take over. But since I was the one currently in charge, tradition dictated that Dimitri take over the business after I retire. Having things turn out this way always bothered me because I felt like Ivan missed out on his birthright. But if we were to win the competition, than I would have no qualms to hand over the new restaurant at the harbour to Ivan to run, whilst Dimitri ran the current one.

It's not like we didn't have the money to open up another place (if we really wanted to), but this seemed easier and more cost effective.

I was lost in my own world – alternating between fantasising about my overdue vacation with Olena or imagining the look on Ivan's face when I gave him the 'reigns' to his own restaurant. But reality in the form of Abe Mazur pulled me back to the present.

I was waiting for Dimitri by our van outside the studio – that boy took forever to get through his 'reflection' sessions! Since the studio was neutral ground, I guess Abe didn't have any issue waltzing over to where I stood to strike up a conversation.

"Victor, how are _you_?"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. To be honest, I wasn't 100% sure on the real reason behind the feud that existed between our two families, but the animosity that was there made him and his family our 'archenemies', which meant I was always on alert when a Mazur was around.

"I'm well, thank you for asking Abe. How are _you_ finding the competition so far?"

It was Abe's turn to narrow his gaze, but the sly smirk remained on his face. However, the tense set of shoulders spoke volumes and I felt myself squaring my own. Even if the filming studio was neutral ground, we were still rivals who were in the middle of an important competition – a lot was at stake!

"Ok, now that the social pleasantries are done, let's get down to business. I'm certain that my daughter and I will win the competition this year, so I hope you and your son won't take it the wrong way when we walk away with all the prizes, including the new location at the harbour".

Now, I'm not a violent person by nature, but I really wanted to punch that smug smile off Abe Mazur's face – how dare he talk down to me?!

"I'm glad to see you are so certain of your win – it will make our victory that much sweeter, because I'm confident that Dimitri and I will win the competition. You should really get your head checked out Abe – I think it's too big for your body".

I had achieved my goal – that smile disappeared completely and a dangerous look replaced it instead. Stepping closer, so we were practically touching toes, he leant in, as if to deliver a menacing threat – or so I thought. Instead what he said took me completely by surprise.

"Care to make a wager if you are so certain you will beat us?"

Shaking myself out of my surprised stupor, I took a few seconds to weigh up the pros and cons of such an endeavour. I wasn't being egotistical – I was certain we were more likely to win than the Mazurs – but could I really make a bet with my sworn enemy?

"What's at stake?" I asked hesitantly – I didn't want to put the new location at the harbour in the mix.

As if reading my mind, Abe's lips pursed briefly before replying.

"Don't worry – I wouldn't want to place the new location in the wager either. I was thinking that whoever wins can finally have that empty plot, our families have been fighting over, to convert into an additional parking area for their restaurant. And hmm... how about an additional $50,000 cash?"

This was a no brainer – I extended my hand which Abe took hesitantly, suddenly unsure if he had made the right move in challenging me – guess my confidence in our abilities was throwing off his own cockiness on the matter.

"Deal!" I asserted, and before he could say anything more, I turned and walked back to the studio to find my sufferable son.

The ride home was a completely silent one – we were both lost in our own worlds. Briefly, my eyes flickered to take in Dimitri's profile – I couldn't fathom what could possibly be on my son's mind, since I was the one stressing about winning the competition for more than one reason.

 _What is happening in his life that required such deep contemplation?_

Dimitri was about to head out again the moment we got home, but I needed to have a meeting with him and Olena.

"Dimitri, I need you in the house now. I will bring your mother shortly – we need to talk".

The sudden fear that flashed across his face startled me – _what could he possibly be afraid of?_

 _Oh God – did he do something stupid like get a girl pregnant?_

I didn't have the time or energy to worry about such things – I would have to talk to Olena separately on the matter.

I found Olena in the kitchen – her favourite place in our home. She looked completely at ease and just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. It didn't matter how many people she cooked for, Olena took it all in ease – this was her element, an activity that bought her peace and comfort.

The setting sun shone through the windows, lighting her face and making her appear more ethereal – the few wrinkles and grey hairs the only indicating factors of her age.

Hearing me enter, she turned and gave a smile that seemed to lighten the weight I felt I carried around.

"How was the filming today? Who was the first restaurant to be eliminated?"

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, knowing she didn't even consider us being the first eliminated restaurant – still I wanted to test her.

"What makes you think it wasn't us?"

She snorted in an unladylike way before turning back to her chopping.

"For starters you wouldn't be so calm if that was the case and also I have more faith in you both – I can't imagine you leaving the competition this early".

It was nice to see her have such unwavering faith in us – it helped knowing that no matter what happened she would always be in our corner.

"As always, you are right moya lyubov'. It was the Germans who were sent home. Their dish wasn't very original nor looked appetising. But we can discuss the competition later – first I need to have a chat with you and Dimitri".

Something I couldn't identify flickered across her features before she schooled her face into a neutral expression – maybe there was something that she and Dimitri were keeping from me? But like I thought early, I didn't have time to worry about this along with everything else – if it's of import, I'm sure I will find out sooner or later.

She followed me as I made my way to the office. I saw our son was pacing (nervously I might add) inside. I didn't question his behaviour nor the hesitant look my wife threw his way before turning an impassive face towards me.

"The reason I wanted to speak to you both is I had a little encounter with Abe after the filming today…"

Before I could elaborate I noticed both of them flinch and hold their breath…

' _OK, that's strange…'_ I thought.

So whatever they were both hiding had to do with the Mazurs and they thought I may know something about it. I didn't finish what I had intended to say, instead I stared them down, waiting to see if either would crack. But I had forgotten just how stubborn they could both be (after all, Dimitri was his mama's boy) and after almost 10 mins of silently waiting, I huffed in annoyance and gave up – whatever they were keeping from me wouldn't stay hidden for long – in fact, I was going to utilise my secret weapon to find out. I internally smiled as a plan formulated in my head.

"Anyway…Abe cornered me and made a wager – winner of the competition gets the parking lot our families have been feuding over for the last 5 years and $50,000 cash. I took him up on the deal because I'm certain we will win – wont we Dimitri?"

I stared at my son with a piercing gaze only to be answered with a stoic expression that rivalled his mothers. Sighing in frustration and desperately needing a drink, I dismissed Dimitri – I needed to formulate a game plan to ensure we made it to the finals.

I was so consumed in my strategizing I had forgotten Olena was still in the office, until I felt her soft, warm hands on my shoulders that she proceeded to massage along with my upper back.

I couldn't help but groan in pleasure – I felt the tension fall from my body and suddenly all I wanted was a hot, steamy shower with my beautiful wife.

Pulling her in front and directing her to my lap, I started placing soft kisses all over her face, completely ignorant of the tension she was carrying. Before I could reach her lips, she pushed me back gently and waited until I acknowledged her 'serious' look.

"Don't you think you are being unfair to Dimitri and placing un-necessary pressure on him? You are already grooming him to take over before the end of the year and you picked him as your partner for the competition instead of Ivan. Now if that wasn't enough, you had to make a bet with Abe and tell Dimitri this – the boy can only handle so much…"

I felt myself stiffen in anger and all thoughts of romance and love left me like water down the drain. I've always considered Olena my equal, but it always annoyed me how she coddles our children, especially Dimitri since he is our only son. It's probably why he is such a womaniser – ' _Thinks he is God's gift to women because he is his mama's special boy'_ , I internally snorted at the thought.

"If I can handle the things life threw at me, and I was younger than Dimitri when Nathan passed away, I think our son should have enough of our combined talents and intelligence to handle this. I don't see it as added pressure – more like added incentive. He is a Belikov and he knows our family motto. This side bet with Abe should not deter him in any way. Yes, I should have spread the work out and taken Ivan with me to the competition, but if Dimitri is to take over the restaurant, it means that next year he would be the one competing – either by himself or at least leading it. Which is why I involved him in a larger capacity this year. I have faith in our son – I know he won't let us down".

Some unknown emotion flickered across Olena's face as she stared off into the distance, but it was fleeting and before I could question it (or the earlier strange behaviour exhibited by her and Dimitri), she had turned back to me with a breath-taking smile.

"Why don't we retire for the night and I will run you a hot bath…does that sound like a good idea?"

And just like that, I forgot what I was thinking and instead found myself lost in her deep brown eyes and heavenly scent. Nuzzling her neck, while trailing my lips along her throat I whispered huskily.

"Only if you plan to join me tonight, moya lyubov…"

With a mischievous smile, she got up and grabbed my hand, leading me out of my office and onto the floor that held our master bedroom and en-suite.

I guess it wouldn't hurt if I delayed my planning by taking the night off – after all, who could say no to Olena Belikova!

 **Google translate**

 **Moya lyubov' = my love**

 **So what do you think of Victor? See, there is a reason behind his harsh attitude… and regardless of his outwardly behaviour, he does love his children, including Dimitri.**

 **What do you think is his 'secret weapon'?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **First of all, sorry it's taken me a while to post an update – was distracted by my one-shot story 'Double Trouble'. Now that I'm done, I can focus on RW!**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions for best main!**

 **Week 3 of the competition is wrapping up…time to wow the judges.**

 **Week 4 = Best dessert…so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think would be considered as** **'best dessert'** **for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Italian  
Chinese  
Thai  
Spanish  
Indian  
French  
Japanese**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**

 **Xièxiè (Chinese – thank you)**

 **PS. Longer than usual chapter so hopefully makes up for the delay in post :P  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 13**

Rose POV

"Hello little chef, fancy seeing you here…"

I had been lost in my own world when the amused voice brought me back to the present and I found myself looking into a pair of emerald eyes.

Adrian Innocentis took my stunned silence as an invitation to occupy the seat in front of me. It was hard to believe that this guy, with his GQ-style looks and sexy charm, was the head chef of an Italian restaurant and not some rich playboy model.

I had seen him eyeing me with curiosity over the last few weeks of the competition and I wasn't sure if the interest was professional or…personal.

He was ridiculously good-looking and maybe, in another life, I could have considered this handsome man as a potential 'mate'. But for some damnable reason, whenever I thought about a guy I wanted to be with only one person came to mind, and it caused me nothing but heartache.

Giving Adrian a tight, polite smile, I tapped the mug in front of me.

"This is the only café close to the restaurant that makes a decent cup of hot chocolate. I'm actually waiting for one of my brothers – he should be here any minute".

I hoped my hint wasn't too subtle and that Adrian would pick up my _'I want to be left alone'_ vibe. The grin on his face said otherwise and his eyes glinted in an unspoken challenge.

"Well now I simply must try this delectable beverage, if a beauty such as yourself speaks so highly of it…"

And before I could protest he was out of his seat and lining up to grab himself a mug. I prayed silently that he would buy his in a take-away cup so that when Eddie arrived for our lunch, Adrian would leave.

But I had no such luck.

Adrian returned with a mug that was large enough to need both hands to hold it – he had ordered the extra-large size hot chocolate! Any hopes of him leaving before or even after Eddie vanished before my eyes like the steaming vapours of the drink he kept blowing to cool down.

Resigned to my fate of playing polite company, I straightened up and leant back in my seat. Just because I had to be nice to him, didn't mean I would make the effort of conversation.

' _That's all you buddy...'_ I thought snidely, as I crossed my arms and looked at him pointedly.

The infuriating man sat back, relaxing further into the seat, completely undeterred by my cold behaviour. We sat in a stalemate stillness for almost 10 minutes. I was about to ask him if there was a specific reason he was keeping me company when Adrian abruptly broke the silence.

"So what do you think of the Russian Giant?"

I felt my muscles tense defensively, while my heart skipped a beat. I tried to school my expression to one of slight confusion, but I don't think I fooled him.

"Russian Giant? I don't know who you are talking about?"

Something flashed in those intense green eyes as he stared me down, knowing full well I knew exactly who he was talking about but I wasn't going to give anything away.

Just as he was about to say something, Eddie finally showed up. Grateful for my brother's impeccable timing (even if he was late) I couldn't help but give Adrian a triumphant look – he was sitting in Eddie's seat and now that the occupant had arrived, it was time for him to vacate it – especially since he had also finished his hot chocolate. Realising he had lost this battle, Adrian graciously got up and introduced himself to Eddie, seeing as I hadn't done the honours. My brother politely shook his hand after introducing himself and watched with a curious expression as Adrian gave me a wink before departing with his final words.

"I shall see you later little chef, and maybe we will get the chance to resume our conversation…"

I couldn't help but narrow my gaze at him while I watched as he sauntered out of the café like he was walking a catwalk in Milan.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

Eddie asked, finding my interaction with Adrian amusing. I sighed in annoyance – the last thing I wanted to do was talk about Adrian, the competition or anything else attached to Restaurant Wars. But I knew Eddie wouldn't leave the matter alone, so I gave him a brief bio on the guy.

"That's Adrian Innocentis, head chef of Spirito di Italia and he is one of the competitors from Restaurant Wars. He saw me sitting here and decided to keep my company until you arrived. Nothing else to it…"

I gave my brother a hard look, further emphasising the unspoken point that I _really_ didn't want to talk about Adrian anymore. My mind, on the other hand, kept replaying his question.

 _Why was he curious?_

 _Did he know something?_

 _But more importantly, why the hell did I care?_

The great thing about Eddie was that he always picked up on my cues, and was more than willing to change the topic.

"Have you seen Christian lately?"

The topic he picked took me by surprise. Though now that he mentioned it, I realised I hadn't in fact seen my eldest brother for quite some time. Since Christian had his club to run and didn't actively work at the restaurant, the family normally saw him during meal-times. He would make the effort to attend at least one of the meals in the day – he worked late and slept in most mornings – so most of the time we saw him at dinner before he made his way to the club. But lately he barely made an appearance. I was surprised I hadn't picked up on his strange behaviour – though in my defence I had a lot on my mind (mainly a gorgeous, forbidden Russian…).

Shaking my head to ensure my thoughts wouldn't stray on the unwanted subject, I re-focused on Eddie, who was still waiting for my response.

"No, I haven't seen him properly for a few weeks now. In fact I think his strange behaviour started after that night at the club…"

Eddie didn't need reminding which 'night' I was referring to, and his eyes widened in understanding. Clearly our older brother met someone that night, someone he was keeping secret from the rest of us.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Eddie, leaning in conspiratorially.

I honestly had no clue, since there was only one person that night that even registered on my radar, but it was nice to sit back and gossip with Eddie. It felt like it had been years since I was able to relax and think about anything else other than the competition, the restaurant or a certain Belikov.

It wasn't long before we had to return to the restaurant, and we still hadn't solved the mystery of Christian's secret lover. But for the first time in ages, I felt carefree and with a large smile, left the café arms linked with my big brother.

But my light-hearted mood didn't last long.

The following day we were back at the studio, filming the Week 3 challenge and as always the Belikovs were already here. It wasn't the sight of Dimitri that had deflated my mood but the gorgeous girl with long brown hair that was talking to him. She was tall and slim, but with just enough curves to make her look sexy. From where I stood it was pretty obvious she was flirting with Dimitri and the jerk looked like he was enjoying the attention, giving her his killer smile and occasional chuckle. They looked awfully chummy and I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach – _Is this his girlfriend?_

The brief encounter I had with Dimitri (as Xander) had revealed he didn't do long-term, committed relationships, though I had gotten the sense by the end of the night that I might have been someone he would have made an exception for. So, I wasn't entirely convinced this beauty was a 'steady' girlfriend… it was more likely that she was his latest conquest!

"Don't frown so hard little chef, otherwise your face could become permanently frozen in that ugly scowl".

 _CRAP!_ I thought, as I reluctantly turned to face Adrian and his smug, knowing facing.

"What do you want Adrian? I'm really not in a good mood to banter with you", I gritted out, trying hard not to transfer my frustration onto him.

He raised a single eyebrow in question before flicking his head in the direction of the people I had been glaring at.

"You know that's my cuisinier, Avery, right? She and my garde manger, Jessie, will be alternating in helping me during the competition".

I looked at him confused, before taking another quick peek at the girl who I now knew to be Avery. This was definitely the first time I was meeting her and she sure wasn't the petite blonde who had accompanied Adrian the last few weeks.

Seeing the lost look on my face he understood my unspoken question.

"The previous partner I had with me at the competition, Sydney, is my sous-chef and is no longer able to continue helping me out. Her delicate condition makes her health unpredictable at the moment, so I've asked Avery and Jessie to help me for the remainder of the contest".

If he thought his explanation had answered my question, he was wrong – it just bought up a whole new host of them. Giving me a smug grin, he waited and watched my frustration build-up until I broke my silence and asked him the question he knew I had on the tip of my tongue.

"What's wrong with Sydney that she can't help you?"

I didn't mean to sound rude – I'm normally not a nosy person and it was definitely not my business what Adrian did with his staff, but I'd prefer Sydney being here over Avery and wanted to know what could be keeping her away and if it really could prevent her from returning for the rest of the competition.

After a dramatic pause, Adrian looked around (as if to assess the coast was clear) before leaning in to whisper.

"She is … pregnant little chef, and in case you were wondering…I'm the lucky daddy".

My mouth fell open and my eyes almost popped out of my head. He had to be kidding me – this was unfathomable on so many levels. Firstly, Sydney looked like she was my age (if not younger), secondly Adrian had been constantly ogling and flirting with me (at least I thought so) and finally, they seemed so different – it was hard to imagine them as a couple, let alone about to have a baby.

For the first time since I had met Adrian, a genuine smile graced his handsome face as he stared off in the distance, clearly thinking about Sydney as he addressed my unspoken wonder...

"You are probably questioning how Sydney and I hooked up…it's a long story that I will save for another time, but suffice to say she is my baby-mama, the love of my life and… soon to be my wife…"

I couldn't help but give him a huge grin – he had been showering me with nothing but harmless flirtation! I could actually relax around Adrian and seeing the real love he felt for Sydney, I found myself liking the guy even more. Slapping his arm playfully, I gave him a mock glare.

"So you were just messing with me all this time when you were flirting and practically stalking me?"

Adrian returned with his own sly smile and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, little chef. And 'stalking'…Really? Someone holds themselves in high esteem?"

I burst into giggles and for the first time since I met him, I found myself enjoying Adrian's company. In fact, I was certain he and I would become really good friends.

After trading a few more retorts back and forth, Adrian bid me 'adieu' and returned to his workstation. It was only after he left, did I feel the heated gaze of someone else. Seeking out whose eyes I could feel on the back of my neck, I felt my breath catch in my throat when my eyes made contact with _**his**_ dark molten gaze.

Avery was nowhere in sight (thank God) but it wouldn't have mattered, because right now I was the focal point for Dimitri's hard gaze. I tried to read the various emotions that flared in those beautiful eyes and face – longing, desire, anger, jealousy…

 _Wait…what or who could he be jealous of?_

And then it clicked – Adrian! He had noticed me bantering with the gorgeous chef and it looked like he wasn't too happy with the way we interacted with each other. But I couldn't understand why Dimitri would be jealous, it's not like he and I were dating or even supposed to like each other.

 _If that's the case then why did you care he was talking and laughing with Avery?_

Sometimes I wanted to slap my inner self!

I felt my face harden and become impassive, just as his own turned stoic when his father returned to their workstation. He focused his eyes to the front, instead of my direction, but I still had the feeling he was keeping an eye on me through his peripheral vision.

Having had enough of his caveman-like behaviour, I went back to concentrating on the host, Galina, as she got ready to start filming the 'welcome' segment.

"Welcome back to Restaurant Wars! Things are starting to heat up now that eliminations have commenced. Last week we said auf wiedersehen to the wonderful chefs at Die Festung after they were given the lowest score for their 'best entrée' – beef rouladen. This week we are cooking the 'best main'. Don't forget guys, at the end of today, we will be saying goodbye to one of you, so remember to give it your all! Oh and let's not forget the reason why you want to win the competition…"

I tuned out, knowing by now the usual structure for the episode – the welcome, recap of last week, reminding everyone what the prizes were for the competition and then Galina walking around, speaking to each restaurateur to find out what they were cooking. It was tedious and actually boring, but we had to sit there, acting like it was all very interesting and we were excited/eager about everything.

Once the last 'one on one' was completed, Galina pointed to the large screen, hanging above the judge's podium, to remind everyone the list of dishes that were being prepared today.

"And here are our final mains…"

 **Turkish – Manti**

 **Italian – Chicken piccata**

 **Russian – Beef stroganoff with noodles**

 **Indian – Masala dosa**

 **Thai – Red duck curry with coconut rice**

 **Japanese – Gyudon**

 **French – Beef bourgnignon**

 **Chinese – Chicken chow mein**

 **Spanish – Cocido Madrileno**

As always, we were given our 'hour' and everyone went to work, while the production team set-up the different cameras and debriefed Galina on the structure of the episode. I was in charge of cooking the sauce that was to go with the lamb manti and had to keep an eye on it to ensure it wouldn't burn. While waiting my eyes wandered to Dimitri.

And my mouth almost fell open at the sight.

Dimitri was working on the dough (for the noodles), so had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, leaving his bulging biceps to ogled by everyone. I wasn't the only chef having difficulty concentrating (and breathing), as we watched him work the dough with intense determination. As I watched every inch of his muscled arm flex and move, my mind took me to my fantasy world – a world where Dimitri and I could be together without any complications.

I knew firsthand how those arms felt – hard as steel yet softer than velvet, they had made me feel safe and secure when he had them wrapped around me the night we had fallen asleep together. The hands that were busy pounding and kneading the dough had been gentle and sensual as they had explored every curve of my body on the dance floor and later in his bed when we had made out.

Thinking about the make-out session, I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't been so hesitant that night.

I could remember us being tangled together – our legs locked in a heated embrace rubbing against each other, while our arms roamed free, exploring every facet of our bodies. Our lips refused to part (even though at times we became breathless) and when our tongues got involved, I had swooned at his taste.

There was smoothing distinctly spicy and sweet about Dimitri and I couldn't help but wonder if this was how he tasted everywhere else on his body.

We hadn't done much past 2nd base, so my mind decided to fill in the gaps – allowing me to envision what could have been.

I imagined my lips moving to explore his jaw and neck, eliciting a deep growl of desire that would have drenched my panties completely. His hands becoming impatient and desperate would have pushed off the shorts I was wearing and I could almost sense two of his large, long fingers caressing my throbbing slit.

Moaning softly, I imagined myself riding those fingers, while they curled and twisted inside of me. The heat in my stomach built up and I felt my muscles tighten – the sensation felt familiar as I was no stranger to the occasional self-loving. My mind went into overdrive and I could picture him multi-tasking – his fingers thrusting harder and faster, while his other hand fondled a breast and his lips, locating my sensitive area behind the ear, sucking like I was a delectable lollipop.

Whatever this was, I did not want it to stop…

"Kahretsin! Kiz, pay attention!"

Baba's angry voice shattered the fantasy and I became aware of my surroundings just in time to have him push me out of the way as he grabbed the boiling sauce off the stove – it had been seconds away from overflowing and minutes from being burned and completely unusable.

Dark brown eyes, identical to my own, flashed in anger as baba resorted to his native tongue to dress me down.

" _What is the matter with you Rosemarie?! You almost burned the sauce and nearly ruined the dish! Why weren't you focused on your task?"_

It was very rare to be on the receiving end of baba's anger (that privilege was held by my brothers, especially Christian), so I wasn't surprised to feel the prickling sensation behind my eyes, letting me know tears were waiting to make their escape. My head fell in shame.

 _What WAS wrong with me?_ I had almost cost us the competition because I had allowed myself to lose focus on the task!

"Üzgϋnϋm baba" I whispered quietly, refusing to make any eye contact because the traitorous tears had already filled them.

Baba came over and tilted my face up. His features softened, while his eyes held guilt and regret.

"It's ok kiz and I'm sorry for snapping at you. Why don't you take over the chopping of the herbs and I will mind the sauce".

When I turned around to face the chopping board, my eyes did a quick sweep. Luckily everyone else had been occupied with their own cooking to have noticed what had transpired between us – well, almost everyone.

My eyes, still shining with unshed tears, locked on to those heavenly, molten chocolate ones and something silent passed between us. I saw Dimitri's jaw tighten in restrained anger, as his eyes flicked to my baba, realising the outburst had caused me to well-up with tears. I unconsciously shook my head, letting him know it was ok, that it was my fault. His facial features relaxed, but he was still tense and his fingers (that were wrapped around the dough) tightened – not in a threatening manner, but almost in a comforting gesture, as if he had grasped me instead. Allowing him a small smile in return, I forced myself to attend to my cooking duties.

It wasn't long before we were done and the 6 plates dished up. Even though the rest of our cooking time was spent focused on our designated tasks, baba's constant glances made me realise I was not out of the woods, and was probably in for a lecture/interrogation on the ride back home. My attention slip was not a light matter – if the sauce had been ruined we wouldn't have had the time to create a whole new one from scratch and the whole dish would have been affected!

Since the start of the competition, baba had been the one to take the dishes to the judges, but this week he wanted me to do it. Something about wanting to make sure I got some 'exposure time' as well. For the moment all thoughts of Dimitri (or anything else) were pushed aside as I carefully walked to the little, hidden area where the judges waited for us. I pushed the tray of food before me, while trying to shove down the lump in my throat as I felt my nerves kick in.

Galina stood to the side, offering me a warm, welcoming smile (probably to ease my nerves).

"Hi Rose, thanks for bringing in your food. It looks yummy! Can you tell us what you have made today?"

I internally rolled my eyes, annoyed that I had to yet again repeat what we had made. Plastering a smile, I treated the people before me like they were food critics visiting our restaurant.

"Of course Galina. Today we made Turkish lamb manti that was tossed through a brown butter sauce and finished with a caramelised tomato paste that is accompanied with a side of garlic yoghurt sauce. I recommend that the yoghurt sauce be mixed through so it's equally distributed in the dish and the flavours are balanced".

The judges all nodded their head in unison, as I watched Galina take her place at a side table that was set-up for her to enjoy her own plate. The serves we presented were probably more 'entrée' size than main, but it was understandable considering the number of dishes they all had to go through today.

I tried to stand still, but it was difficult and found myself rocking back and forth on my heels, while I took in their expressions. Tatianna and Alberta kept impassive expressions, so you couldn't tell whether they were enjoying the food or not, while Hans and Robert smiled appreciatively, digging in for more. Even Galina's face was beaming at me (but I wasn't sure if this was because of the food, or her role as the chirpy, 'always happy' host). The only person who looked like they weren't enjoying themselves was Ellen Kirova. She didn't act like the food was disgusting per say, but her facial expressions and mannerisms weren't positive.

A few whispers were exchanged amongst the judges and at one point Alberta shot Ellen an exasperated look, like she was annoyed by something she said. Finally they all turned to face me and it looked like they had selected Hans to be their 'spokesperson'.

"This was delicious – all the flavours were balanced perfectly. The added touch of dates in the mince was an interesting addition but it didn't overpower the dish, just complemented the sweetness from the tomato paste. All in all, it was a very good main".

I let out the breath I had been holding and with a tentative smile, was about to thank the judges. But before I could say anything Ellen Kirova spoke up, much to the displeasure of the other judges.

"But in the future Rosemarie, you might want to be a bit more original and authentic. I know this must be a dish common in Turkey, but it's also very common in Italy. If I was your average person off the street and was presented this dish, my first thoughts would be meat filled ravioli and think its origin was Italy – not Turkey. The further along we go in the competition, the more important it will be to differentiate yourself from the others. Just some 'food for thought'".

The smirk that played on her face was one I would have gladly removed with a punch, but since we were still filming and I couldn't afford to be removed from the competition for assaulting a judge, I simply nodded my head in understanding, thanked them and quickly exited the area. My heart was pounding in my chest – had I cost us the competition? The lamb manti was my idea as it was one of my favourites and made me think of homely, comfort food. Because everything was made from scratch (including the dough) I had been convinced it would have shown the judges the love and dedication that goes into our cooking. And even though I hated Kirova for her snarky comment, she was right – we may as well have called it lamb ravioli!

The knot in my stomach twisted and I rushed towards the toilets, feeling something akin to a panic attack coming on. Gasping for air, I stood in the quiet corridor that lead towards the restrooms, struggling to find my composure.

' _Please God don't let us be eliminated'_ , I prayed desperately. It would kill my baba if we were to leave the competition so early – we always made it to the top 5. I was so lost in my dark thoughts and breathlessness that I didn't notice the large figure making their way silently towards me until I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me, pulling me out of my drowning emotions. Blinking back the tears, my eyes connected with the molten chocolate ones that had haunted my dreams since the day I met _**him**_.

Instead of the usual snark or coldness I found concern and something deeper that I didn't dare to identify. He hesitantly pulled his right arm back, freeing his hand to gently trace up my arm until it cupped the side of my face. I unconsciously lent into his palm, savouring the comfort.

"What's wrong Roza?" he whispered, as he eyes kept the connection while I felt his thumb stroke my cheek reverently.

I wanted to tell him all my fears – not just what happened now with the judges, but everything that was bothering me currently. Most of all, I wanted to curl up in his arms and feel protected from the harshness of the real world. Now that I had met Dimitri I wanted more from life than just cooking and running a restaurant. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted yet again – this time by the loud booming voice of my baba.

"Rosemarie, are you down here?"

And just like that, our moment was over and that stoic, cold mask fell back into place on Dimitri's face. Giving me a short nod, he pulled away and made his way to the restrooms, knowing if he went back the way he came he would bump into my baba. My heart clenched painfully at the loss of his arms and I watched him with deep regret and longing as he walked away from me. I sensed my baba turning into the corridor and had just enough time to school my expression before turning to him – a small smile gracing my lips to show nothing was amiss.

"Sorry baba, had to use the little girl's room".

He shook his head indulgently with a smile before beckoning me to follow.

"They are 'deliberating' now so might as well pack up… Come on kiz, the sooner we have everything cleared, the sooner we can go home".

He didn't turn around to check if I was following him and started making his way back to the workstation. I followed obediently, though it felt like I had left a small part of me behind in the corridor.

I was so busy helping baba out I hadn't even noticed when Dimitri returned to his workstation. In fact I was so consumed with my task, that when the production manager announced it was time for the 'reveal' I almost jumped out of my skin.

We all gathered in the usual 'big' space, awaiting judgement. It was an over-dramatic process and I had little patience for the theatrics, but it was a small price to pay for being part of the competition. A tiny part of me hoped that next year they would go back to the old way of running the competition, but I'd overheard Eric and Rhea talking about great ratings and the possibility of conducting the competition in televised format from now on.

Trying to keep the impatience off my face, I stood next to baba and waited for Galina to begin.

"As always, you all did a stellar job! I'm so full I think I could skip the next three meals! Of course, being a competition, we have come to that time again when we say good bye to one of you. First, we will let the judges give us an overall critique of each of your dishes".

And so all of the restaurants were told (by one of the five judges) what they did right and what could be improved. Alberta was giving us our feedback, but by the time it had come to our turn, my nerves had made me restless and a constant ringing in my ears made me miss most of the feedback. I was gripping my baba's hand tightly and if I could, I would have closed my eyes.

When I final refocused I was surprised to see the final two restaurants were the Japanese and Chinese.

' _Oh my God!'_ I thought, I was certain we would be in the bottom two. I wanted to practically scream and shout with glee but managed to keep it together. My eyes found Dimitri's easily, and I was surprised yet again to see him gazing at me. His stoic mask was on and he looked like he was listening to the judges as they spoke in detail about what went right and what went wrong for the two restaurants who were in the bottom two. But his eyes were regarding me carefully and I could see that he saw through my own façade (as I did his) because the corner of his delicious lips twitched in slight amusement at seeing me struggling to restrain myself.

I made myself away, worried my heartbeat was too loud and that baba would potentially hear it and wonder what had caused the spike. I was able to bring my attention back to the verdict just in time to hear them eliminate the Chinese restaurant – Bĕijīng Kăoyā.

As they thanked the judges and said goodbye to the rest of us, Galina wrapped up the episode.

"So this week we say zàijiàn to the wonderful chefs at Bĕijīng Kăoyā. We wish you guys the best in your future endeavours! Now it's time to put some sweetness into the mix! Next week the challenge will be 'best dessert' – I'm soooo looking forward to this challenge – I love my desserts! If I could, I would only eat desserts morning, noon and night! Anyway, rest up, plan and prepare so you are ready for another exciting episode of Restaurant Wars!"

I released a huge sigh of relief, ecstatic we weren't going home and that filming was done for the day. I couldn't help but turn and hug my baba.

With an uncanny knowing look, he patted my back as if to comfort me.

"You were worried we were going to be eliminated today weren't you?"

I hid my head in his chest, ashamed to make eye contact. I mentally prepared myself to hear some kind of lecture or be scrutinised under a disappointed gaze. Instead, I found love and warmth.

"Kiz, this is just a competition – not life and death. Yes, it would be nice to win and it would be wonderful if we can do better than the Belikovs, but in the end it's just a contest between people showcasing their talents. I don't want you putting unnecessary pressure on yourself – your wellbeing means more to me than any prize they could offer. Today you almost burnt the sauce because you were distracted and stressed, but it could have been worse – you could have seriously injured yourself. You need to keep your head in the game and the best way to do that is sit back and enjoy the ride. If you put too much on this, it will drag you down and then you will have cause to be ashamed – because you let a silly little competition get the best of you. Come on, let's finish packing and head home".

He gave a small kiss on my temple before releasing me from the hug. I smiled back at him, happy to see he wasn't upset with me. Watching him leave to load up our stuff into the van, I turned and almost bumped into Adrian.

"Hey little chef, you feeling ok?"

He looked genuinely concerned for me, which I found touching, and now that I knew about his fiancée and the baby, I found myself relaxing around Adrian – if anything, there was something about him that almost made me want to confide my deepest secrets to him.

Staring into those intense emerald eyes, the truth came bursting from my lips – one that I had been trying to deny for the last few of weeks.

"I think I'm falling for the Russian Giant".

 **Google translate**

 **Kahretsin = Fuck (Turkish)**

 **Üzgϋnϋm baba = Sorry father (Turkish)**

 **Zàijiàn = Goodbye (Chinese)**

 **Normally I don't show the interaction between the contenders and the judges, but I wanted to for this 'episode' so you would get some insight into what goes on.**

 **Poor Rose – she is being pulled in so many directions, but at least she is starting to realise she has genuine feelings for Dimitri. And I love her close relationship with her baba. I can't imagine Victor would have been as forgiving/understanding if Dimitri did something similar.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed that sweet little moment between Rose and Dimitri in the corridor – wonder what would have happened if Abe hadn't interrupted them?**

 **Remember to review/PM what you think should be considered the 'BEST DESSERT' for the remaining cuisines.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **[UPDATE = Did some additional editing and made some minor changes – you can re-read, but the contents the same]**

 **First of all sorry this update took a while to come – my kiddies have picked up on when I sit down to write and suddenly scream for attention/cuddles the moment the laptop sits on my lap!**

 **It's a bit of a rushed job as I wanted to post it today (even though its 2.30am!) – So if there are any major mistakes in structure/spelling, please excuse (though let me know). I may do another round of proofing tomorrow (if bub lets me).**

 **Thank you to those who review this story – I love reading your comments**

 **And a big thank you to everyone who gave suggestions on desserts – I had fun researching them!**

 **Week 4 of the competition is wrapping up…time to wow the judges.**

 **Week 5 = Mystery ingredient challenge (see AN end of chapter as I don't want to ruin the surprise!)….**

 **Ƙhx ƙhxbkhun (Thai – thank you)**

 **PS. You have all been so patient for some steamy smut so I have included a little something in this chapter to satiate your hunger – hope you like it!  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 14**

Dimitri POV

"And how is my favourite Russian doing today?"

I kept my eyes closed, as I gritted through the last rep on the bench press before lifting and releasing the weights back in place. Sitting up, I pulled the towel off the bench to wipe my face and neck before turning towards my unwelcome observer.

"What do you want Adrian?"

Adrian smiled at me innocently but he couldn't hide the mischievous glint in those all-knowing eyes. As he stared at me, I was certain he was trying to pick apart the secrets I carried. There was only one big secret I carried at the moment and I had no intention of revealing it to the likes of him.

When he still refused to acknowledge my question, I decided to ignore him and moved to the next machine in my workout routine. I preferred to attend the gym alone as it gave me time to focus on myself and leave my troubles outside. But seeing Adrian here pulled realty into the mix and it was affecting my concentration. The unrelenting man followed me to the lat-pulldown machine and as I adjusted the weights (trying to pretend he wasn't there), he lent against the side watching me with amused interest.

Finding his scrutiny distracting and annoying, I finally acknowledged his presence, folding my arms across my chest and glaring down at him. I was taller and hoped my added height would intimidate him but it only made his grin widen – clearly he found some unknown hilarity with my stance and serious expression.

"If you don't have anything to say, please leave. I prefer to work out alone".

He straightened up and raised his hands in surrender.

"I would never wish to come between a Russian and his workout – I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing? You know…ask how you are coping with the… _competition_?"

The way he said 'competition' and watching his grin turn into a sly smirk put me on edge straight away. It didn't feel like we were talking about Restaurant Wars. _Was he trying to say he was pursuing Rose as well?_

' _WAIT! What do you mean 'as well'?'_ my inner voice screamed, trying to knock some sense into me.

' _Nothing can happen between you and Rose…'_ it scolded me, and I wanted to listen, but my heart whispered sweet possibilities and reminded me of the fantasies that haunted me day and night.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten I was sitting on a weight machine in the middle of the gym, until Adrian cleared his throat. Narrowing my gaze at his cocky attitude and secretive smile I was about to put him in his place for annoying me, but he decided he had had his fun and wanted to end whatever the hell 'moment' we were having.

"Looks like you have a lot to think about Belikov – I suggest you take the time to reflect internally so you can decide what exactly you want from this _competition_ …"

Strangely, this time when he said 'competition' it wasn't laden with a challenging note – no, this time, it almost seemed like he was trying to part with some hidden wisdom and before I could ask him what he meant, he had already disappeared.

Frustrated and now completely distracted, I could no longer focus on my workout so decided to call it a night.

But it seemed like today was going to be filled with unwanted drama – first my confusing encounter with Adrian at the gym and then walking into my parent's place to find Sonya attending a family dinner!

It had been a while since we had seen Sonya – think the last time was the day I returned from Russia. She attended the obligatory 'welcome-back' dinner (probably to see if I bought her anything from Russia!) and that was it. Admittedly she was 'busy' running her boutique and coping with her pregnancy (she was coming up to the 5 month mark), but ever since she had been shunned by babushka (for falling pregnant out of wedlock) she preferred to avoid the family. Only person she kept constant contact with was our father (no surprises there!)

So seeing her tonight, lounging in the kitchen while mama bustled about getting dinner ready, completely threw me off. She even acknowledged my presence and was in a cheerfully talkative mood (another rarity for her).

"How are you Mitya? It's been too long! Come, sit with your big sister and tell me what you have been up to?"

I stood there – slightly shell-shocked – not only at her request to spend time with me but the extremely nice way she approached it. Sonya was a carbon copy of our father – cold and calculating and with the added pregnancy hormones, she had been downright grumpy and argumentative last time I had seen her (Karo and Vika had warned me to avoid all eye contact with the 'creature from the hormonal lagoon!').

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I extended a tentative smile at my out-of-character sister.

"Sure thing Sonya – let me grab a quick shower and we can catch up…"

Twenty minutes later, we were conversing like two siblings who have always been close! She told me all about her business, friends and how she was managing the pregnancy (she refused to tell anyone who the father was, though Vika suspected Sonya had been a 'mistress' of a married man). For the kid's sake, I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case – the last thing we needed was another Tasha-like situation.

I don't know how she did it, but suddenly the topic shifted to me – specifically my love life.

"So Mitya you've been awfully quiet in the social front – even Ivan said you haven't gone clubbing with him in a while. Hope you aren't working too hard – a little social interaction is healthy for the soul you know…"

Even though she kept things casual, the sudden spark in her eyes made me squirm. It felt like she was making her way into my soul and I didn't like it one bit. I felt myself becoming more and more suspicious, as she prodded me about my love life – When was the last time I went on a date? What kind of girls do I like? Was there someone who I was interested in at the moment?

Sonya would be the last person I would ever consider to confide in and my current feelings for Rose were extremely private and personal to me – no way would I tell her anything. I wondered why the sudden interest in my personal life and a small voice made me consider the possibility that she could be spying for father – I had noticed him keeping a closer eye on me since my near freak-out moment the day he revealed the side wager with Abe (because I had been worried he had discovered the truth about my feelings for Roza).

I dismissed my suspicions when I saw Sonya lean back and rub her belly, trying to soothe the baby from rolling around in her small stomach. Maybe the pregnancy was making her more emotionally aware and genuinely caring for her family. Feeling slightly guilty for suspecting nefarious reasons behind her interest in my love life, I tried to find a happy medium between a truth and a lie.

"Honestly Sonya I'm just too busy. Father has me spending more and more time at the restaurant since he wants me to take over before the end of the year, plus there is the competition we are currently involved in, which has high stakes for the family and business. I'm just focusing on my career for now – a social life can come later".

Her gaze narrowed in unflinching scrutiny and I fidgeted yet again, sensing her trying to go beyond my words – _Surely what I said would be enough to placate her curiosity?_

Before she could respond, babushka shuffled into the living room where we were seated and giving Sonya an annoyed look, ordered us both into the kitchen.

"Your mama has been slaving away preparing a special dinner for you, the least you can do is set the table Sonya. And Dimitri, help your pregnant sister – she can only move around so much".

Without waiting to check if we followed her, she returned to the kitchen, probably to take over some of the cooking duties from mama. Looking at each other and shrugging at our babushka's 'unique' nature, we made our way to the kitchen so we could do as instructed – the topic of my love life being put on hold for now.

Truth of the matter was my love life was a complete mess (due to my conflicting feelings) and this became glaringly obvious the day we were back in the studio filming the 'best dessert' episode.

If it wasn't bad enough to see Adrian flirting and getting close to Rose, I now had to contend with yet another male vying for her attention. I recalled Avery mentioning their garde manger, Jessie, would alternate with her and was coming in this week to help Adrian out, since his sous-chef could no longer participate.

Avery had been overtly friendly and normally she would be the type of chick I could get into bed in 10 seconds flat and the old Dimitri would have done just that. But now, I just found her annoying and the only reason I even bothered to converse with her (and flirt back a little) was because I had noticed Rose glaring at us. It didn't take a genius to pick up on the jealousy written clearly on her face (no matter how much she tried to mask it) and I wanted to push her buttons (to what end, I myself wasn't sure). But it worked and by the time Avery had returned to her place next to Adrian, Rose looked like was ready to commit 2 murders, mine and Avery's!

Smirking at the memory, my eyes refocused on Roza and what I found, I was not happy with.

Jessie was practically salivating as his salacious gaze roamed over Rose's body in a manner that made me want to walk over there and rip his head off! Rose was too occupied with her conversation with Adrian to notice the looks she was getting but I could see every lick and arched eyebrow the asshole was giving as he practically eye-fucked her! When he realised that Adrian wasn't going to acknowledge his presence, he practically pushed his boss aside to introduce himself to Rose, even going as far as taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

A loud snap broke my attention and I suddenly noticed the wooden spoon I had been holding was snapped in two. "Der'mo!" I hissed under my breath, trying to find a place to dispose of the broken utensil before my father returned and started asking questions. When I was finally able to look back at Rose and Jessie, my blood boiled in my veins! They stood too close to each other, almost leaning against one another. Rose occasionally brushed her hand down his arm and would flick her hair when she chuckled at something he said. I had been on the receiving end of enough flirtatious behaviour to identify it a mile away. Though they were too far for me to pick up on their conversation or subtle facial expressions, there was something about the way Rose held herself that made it appear that she wasn't completely into the flirting she was undertaking. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my behalf…

The bastard then had the audacity to reach out and place one of her loose curls behind her ear, giving him ample opportunity to brush his fingers against her cheek. I clenched my fists tightly, trying to reign in my rage because the last thing I wanted to do was get caught snapping the assholes wrists. Rose's demeanour instantly shifted and she pulled away, straightening and distancing herself from Jessie. I wasn't sure if it was his gesture or the fact her father was making his way back to their workstation that caused the change, but I was glad it happened. I wasn't sure how long I could have controlled my anger.

 _Why did I care?_

I asked myself for the millionth time and just as I pulled my gaze away from them (after witnessing Jessie whispering something quickly to Rose before returning to his own workstation) I found my barely contained emotions had had an audience. Adrian must have been studying me the entire time I had been looking at the 'couple', and the sly, knowing smirk on his face told me that he had seen enough of my reaction to warrant another heart to heart with the 'pretty-boy chef'.

Luckily, father was back and I was able to return my focus to the competition. Things progressed as normal and it wasn't long before Galina was letting everyone know the final 'best desserts' that were being made today.

 **Indian – Double ka meeta (Fried bread pudding)**

 **Thai – Thai coconut black rice pudding**

 **Japanese – Green tea cheesecake**

 **French – Profiteroles**

 **Spanish – Churros**

 **Turkish – Tulumbi**

 **Italian – Tiramasu**

 **Russian – Trio of desserts (Lebedushka, Syrniky and Blini with jam and cream)**

Father decided to be daring this week, and wanted us to really wow the judges with not one but three desserts – this could either work in our favour or fall apart on us. He divided them up, so he would make the Lebedushka and I would do the Syrniky. Then we would split the Blini so he would prep and make the crepes while I managed the jam and cream.

I was busy getting the dough ready for the Syrniky when my eyes caught sight of Rose and my mouth almost fell open in surprise.

She looked completely engrossed in her task – which was to make the syrup that goes with her dish. As she stirred to cool it down, she kept dipping her finger and tasting the concoction and the way she looked licking/sucking her finger was making my blood rush to my lower extremities. A few strands of her gorgeous, wavy hair had become loose and framed her flustered face perfectly – reminding me of the night I first met her, my angelic vixen!

I was not close enough to hear her, but I could imagine every time she tasted the syrup a small moan would escape those luscious lips and if the blissed-out look said anything it was that she was enjoying the syrup way too much!

I could think of a few things I would do to her that would elicit a similar response…

"DIMITRI!"

The loud booming voice of my father finally broke my trance and that's when I noticed the smoke coming from the oil I was heating to fry the Syrniky. Muttering curses under my breath, I rushed to remove the pan from the stove and prayed the cameras hadn't captured my stupidity. I tried to avoid my father's glare and pretended I hadn't almost caused a fire. As I returned to my task, I hoped he would (for the time being) avoid causing a scene.

So much for wishful thinking!

I felt him move close and his hand grabbed my right elbow tightly, as he leaned in to hiss out in our native tongue.

" _What the hell is the matter with you!? You almost cost us the damn competition. I don't know where your heads at, but I need you to focus on the fucking competition!"_

I clenched my jaw as I fought back a 'fuck off' response – my go-to internal reply when he directed his anger at me. I would never say it to his face but God did I wish I had the balls to sometimes.

" _Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir"_ I replied back in the same tongue.

And that was another annoying thing. Father insisted – didn't matter the setting – that when you cooked beside the man, you could only refer to him as 'sir' and not by any other title – regardless of your relationship to him. Even his sister and her husband (who worked at the restaurant) called him sir!

Placated for now, he returned to his own task, but I could feel the tense atmosphere hang over our workstation and I was certain he was keeping a close eye on me for the reminder of the cooking time. I felt another pair of eyes gazing my way and after almost 15 minutes of trying to ignore them, I couldn't help but briefly flick my own in their direction, locking briefly with those dark, mesmerising eyes.

Noticing me catching her in the act, Rose quickly looked away, a light blush darkening her cheeks. Not wanting to risk another incident, I returned my attention to what I was doing and tried to ignore Rose.

As the obligatory 'judging' segment commenced, I felt my father make his way over to me (after having inspected the completed dishes for the fifth time).

" _I want you to take in the dishes this week. I think its high time you step-up and play a more prominent role. After what you did today, I think you need this wake-up call to realise this isn't a game!"_ he snapped in Russian trying to keep his features neutral, but I could see the angry vein pulsing in the side of his temple.

My shoulders tensed in frustration – one little slip up and it's the fucking end of the world! Nobody is fucking perfect – people make mistakes! But trying telling that to Victor Belikov! I honestly don't know how my sisters and I survived his fanatic upbringing. I think if it wasn't for mama and babushka none of us would have stuck around the man for long once we were old enough to move out.

Knowing I would need to acknowledge his words in some manner (he hated silent acceptance), I gave him a curt nod, not trusting my own voice from revealing how I truly felt about him at this very moment.

I had no qualms taking in the dishes to the judges – in fact, a part of me was nervously excited, because I wanted my chance to present the food. Contrary to my father's constant belittling, I was not ashamed of my work. I know how to cook and I'm damn good at it. No, my anger and resentment was solely on the man himself and his harsh 'parenting' method by turning something positive into a sadistic lesson.

 _There is no way I would do this to my kids. I'd try and be a better father. I would never talk down to them and I would make sure they always knew how much I loved them…_

I don't often think about the future (preferring to live in the moment) but my sudden reflection on fatherhood made me think of kids and just like that I could imagine a beautiful little girl who would have my chocolate coloured eyes and dark, thick brown hair like her mother's. And the only woman who I could envision in that role was Roza. Just thinking about her made me unconsciously seek her out and when I looked up, I was met with eyes that watched me intensely.

Realising she had seen the entire encounter with father, I became anxious – half embarrassed, half worried on her reaction. But all I saw was sincere support and understanding. She didn't give me a pitying look, as I could guess she herself wouldn't have wanted one if in my situation. There was also a hard glint in her eyes, as she glanced briefly at my father, clearly wanting to harm him in some way. When her eyes returned to me, her features softened further and I could have sworn I saw longing in those eyes – like she wanted to run across the studio and take me into my arms.

Locked in our intense, silent communication, I failed to notice the production manager's presence as she came to let me know I was next to take in the dessert to the judges. She had to tap my shoulder to bring me back to my surroundings and I was thankful that father had not been nearby to witness yet another embarrassing blunder from me. Thanking her for the heads-up, I turned away, breaking the connection from Rose and her beautiful eyes. Taking the time to compose myself and making sure the dishes were perfectly plated for presentation, I waited for the signal to make my way over to the Judge's table.

Walking in, with my head held high to exude confidence, I pushed the tray before the judges and Galina. Noting the lustful looks from Galina, Ellen and even Robert, I had to school my features to keep them friendly and not show the disgust I felt – the latter two being old enough to be my parents!

I wasn't ignorant of the way women swooned over me (it was one of the reasons why I never lacked in the 'pussy' department, so to speak). But ever since Rose, I found any kind of sexual attention (that wasn't from Rose) uncomfortable and annoying – like they were keeping me away from the person I was meant to be with.

Pushing thoughts of Rose and our doomed love to the side, I attempted to charm the little audience before me. Playing to my strengths and the ability to read people, I was flirtatious with some and professionally subdued with the others. Letting them enjoy the dessert in silence, I stood back with an impassive expression, hiding the nerves I was feeling.

After conferring with each other, Ellen (the judge they elected to provide me with the feedback) turned to me, trying to look seductive with what she probably thought was an alluring smile but to me looked creepy.

"It was risky cooking not one but three desserts – you could have disappointed us three times. But in this case, your risk paid off – you _**satisfied**_ us, not once but thrice..."

Pausing for effect, I could easily pick up the double meaning of the word 'satisfied' and trying hard not to gag, I just returned her smile with a small, polite one of my own. I wasn't the only one to pick up the double entendre and Hans cleared his throat loudly, alerting Ellen with his eyes that she needed to mind what she said and keep things professional – after all the cameras were still rolling.

Clearing her own throat to gain some composure, she returned her focus back to me to finish her critique.

"Overall, the dishes were great – you gave us three different, unique things to try. The only negative thing we have to say is that three dishes, in this category, may have been one too many – it felt like a sugar overload! Since we have to try everyone else's desserts, we are already overflowing in all things sweet, so not sure if it was a good idea to pull a 'medley' in this category – may have been better in the 'best entrée' instead, but like I said, a minor issue and not one that diminishes your _**talents**_ in any manner".

There it was again and this time her hungry gaze roamed over my body. I was more than glad when Hans stepped in to thank and dismiss me. I really didn't want to stand there and have Ellen Kirova eye-fucking me, while she licked her lips and fingers suggestively.

When the time came for the 'reveal' everyone made their way to our usual space. I noticed how Rose seemed to avoid Jessie, making sure she didn't leave her father's side. I was beyond ecstatic to see the frustrated look on Jessie's face when he realised he wouldn't be able to stand close to Rose – he had enough sense to fear Abe Mazur!

Once everyone was assembled, Galina kicked things off before letting the judges do their bit. After the usual condensed feedback was given and the restaurants were told, one by one, who made it through, it was down to the final two – Spaniards and Thai. After the long, drawn out process of making the final two 'sweat it out', while wondering whether they were being sent home, the final verdict was given (after a dramatic pause).

The Spaniards were being sent home. Galina giving them looks of empathy, turned back to face the camera to sign-off.

"So we say adios to the wonderful chefs from Tres Amigos – you guys did a stellar job to last this long, you should be proud! Now next week's challenge will be an interesting one – it's called the 'Mystery Ingredient' and our chefs will be told on the day what the ingredient is and they have to think up and make the dish on the spot – so they don't get the usual week to prepare! It's going to be a nail-biting episode, so make sure you tune in and watch our chefs battle it out on another exciting episode of Restaurant Wars!"

Once the cut was yelled, the production manager loudly whistled to gain our attention, since countless murmurs and chatter had erupted in response to next week's challenge.

"It's true you won't be told today what the mystery ingredient is, but someone will be in touch the day before filming to advise you on the ingredient. Naturally we want you to act surprised when it's revealed on the episode, but we wanted to give you the opportunity to plan some of it out, hence letting you know before the filming. If you have any questions, please come and see me".

And with that she was gone. Father wasn't too pleased with this turn of events, and still feeling out of sorts from my earlier mistake, he gave me a hard look before throwing me the keys to the van.

"I will get a cab home. I want you to close up the restaurant and when I say close up, I mean I want you to clean and pack everything away – by yourself, so send everyone else home. Hopefully the time alone as you tidy the place will centre your focus".

Before I could respond he had already turned and left. And to my increased frustration, I noted that both Rose and Jessie were no longer at the studio. I really hoped they hadn't left together.

Glad we had already packed, I took the van straight to the restaurant – using the time to calm myself down (no point snapping at our staff because I was angry with my father). Clearly I was being punished for almost costing us the competition with the over-heated oil, even though ironically it was father's suggestion of the medley that had earned us some criticism. I had told him, word for word, the comments given and he just brushed them off. Naturally he could do no wrong – no, that was something only his kids were capable of!

Thankfully the last of the customers had already left and since it had been a slow night, I didn't feel too bad sending the staff home early so I could begin the long process of cleaning up by myself.

I was sweeping up the floors when my eyes noticed the flash of lights coming from across the street. Wondering what was going on, I moved to the windows. Having the lights off in the main restaurant area meant I was hidden in the darkness, allowing me to observe without being noticed. What I saw before me was going to haunt my dreams from this day forward and mark my soul forever.

The Mazur's restaurant looked like it was closed for a private function and the flashing lights were coming from inside. Loud, exotic music thumped through the building and I could see a whole bunch of people mingling and dancing, but what had captured my attention was Roza. She was swaying and dancing to the music, lost in her own world. I watched, my mouth open and my pants tightening, feeling like a pervert (but I couldn't walk away).

There seemed to be some kind of brief respite and people cleared the area. Wondering if the party was ending, I was about to move away from the window (and go take care of the bulging problem down below) when what little lighting they had was turned off along with the music. A spotlight appeared in the centre of the room and my breath got caught in my throat. Roza stood in the centre and she was dressed in some kind of 'Arabian-night' costume, frozen with her arms extended above her head. The music started up again, but this time it was slow and sensual, setting the pace for her moves. Gradually coming to life, Roza moved out of her position and began to dance. As the tempo picked up, so did her movements, until her hips and belly were convulsing in a dangerously tantalising way.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I moved closer to the windows, praying no one from the outside could see me gawking at this exotic temptress. Adjusting the erection that was begging to be relieved, I continued to watch, mesmerised by the beauty before me. Her dance wasn't overtly sexual (after all she was dancing in front of family and friends) but in my mind her dance took a whole other meaning. I imagined it was me she was dancing for. I could see her taking off one of the scarves (wrapped around her wrists) and use it to tease and taunt me. In my fantasy, she would let out her gorgeous hair (currently set in a high ponytail) and her curls would sway and wave with the rest of her body, calling me to caress them like the way I wanted to caress the rest of her body.

I could feel my arousal reaching a painful point when the music picked up its pace and so had Roza's belly dancing. Her hips and perfect ass wiggled and shook so fast they almost appeared like a streaking blur – the glittering belt she wore, adorned with shiny bells and buttons blinding in the lone light. As I gazed at her face, that appeared tranced in some deep moment, I wondered what she was thinking as she danced.

Was she thinking about her next move or…could she be thinking about me?

As if somehow reading my mind from across the street, her eyes flew open and her dark gaze locked directly with mine.

I gasped and took a step back – both embarrassed and shocked at being caught. _Surely she couldn't see me watching her… could she?_

Whether she saw me or not, it didn't matter. Her gaze remained transfixed in my exact location and just like that she was dancing for me. Licking my dry lips and adjusting myself yet again, I felt like a teenage boy watching something forbidden and naughty. Her moves became more daring and enthralling, making me wonder yet again if she really could see me because some of the steps she was doing weren't PG, nor appropriate for her actual audience.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and she finished in a complicated flourish that showcased her flexibility. A thundering round of applause rang from the restaurant, snapping us both out of our mystical trance. Roza looked bewildered at her surroundings – whether it was due to the reaction she received from her audience or the realisation that she had been dancing a little too risqué in front of family and friends, I don't know. But nonetheless, she gracefully bowed and quickly left, looking slightly flustered and breathless – something I myself was experiencing even though I hadn't been the one who was dancing.

Finally moving away from the window, I leant against the wall, trying to make sense of the deluge of emotions that now engulfed me. I closed my eyes, hoping to gain composure but instead it was my undoing. My imagination took what I saw and transformed it into one hell of a fantasy.

In my mind, after the dance ended Roza hadn't walked away to get changed. In my world she started undressing before me, taking off one piece at a time. The exotic dance turned into a strip tease and because we were in my world, all bets were off.

While I watched Roza slowly become naked, I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing nothing but silk boxers (that was sporting a large tent). Glad for the freedom, I let my right hand make its way under the silk confines to handle the hard, pulsating cock that was throbbing for some attention. Moving languidly up and down, I kept my eyes on Roza as she occasionally fondled and touched herself, making it appear like it was part of a new dance. Once completely naked, one hand moved to a breast which she groped and massaged, while the other fluttered down below and started stroking her lower lips…

It didn't take long for me to come – I had been hard since the start of her dancing, but my body wanted more. The release only gave me a brief sense of bliss but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted to hold the goddess before me, shower her with so much love and devotion that the only thought she would have would be of me… the only name she would ever utter my own.

A loud horn blaring in the distance shattered my fantasy and crashed me back to reality. I was embarrassed to note the wetness in my pants – I had never come like this and I was both intrigued and disgusted with my body. Disgusted for the lack of self-control but intrigued because I had come in my pants without even touching my cock – I didn't even know it was possible to come without physical stimulation!

Realising I needed a shower, I quickly finished the rest of the closing up process and headed home. Riding on my bike, I allowed my mind to briefly sort through the myriad of thoughts that were rushing through it. By the time I had reached my apartment, I had finally made a pivotal decision.

The next time I saw Roza, I was going to tell her the truth about my feelings.

And I prayed she felt the same way.

 **Google translate**

 **Der'mo! = Shit! (Russian)**

 **Phew! That was an intense chapter – what did you think?**

 **Do you think Dimitri will confess his real feelings next time he sees Rose or will he chicken out?**

 **And what's going to happen with Jessie in the mix?**

 **Oh and in case you were wondering – no, Adrian will not cheat on Sydney. His play on making Dimitri jealous is to be helpful, not hurtful. He sees Rose and Dimitri struggling to come to terms with their feelings and has taken it upon himself to give them a 'push' in the right direction.**

 **So the mystery ingredient is EGG – hopefully there are some good egg dishes to be found in the remaining cuisines.**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think would be considered as a** **'good egg dish'** **for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish**

 **Italian**

 **Russian**

 **Indian**

 **Thai**

 **Japanese**

 **French**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 ***UPDATE = Did some minor editing to remove the large amount of brackets I had in this chapter – thank you Llaria6 for your sage advice). Content remains the same***

 **Sorry again for the lateness in the update (I try…I really do…to update once a week and the earlier I can do it the better…but my kids have other ideas)**

 **Ok so here is another 'filler' chapter BUT it's an important one!**

 **Reasons why:**

 **You finally find out what started the Belikov/Mazur feud (and it's not over something as pedantic as a baklava recipe!)**

 **The format of this chapter will be a bit different – it will still be first person, but the 'narrator' will remain unknown (for now). And it will be in a 'dear diary' format so you can get inside their scheming head, because this person is using the feud for their own agenda…dun dun dun!**

 **You are welcome to guess who you think it could be, but the identity will remain a surprise until I get to the right chapter…**

 **And as for some proper interaction between Rose and Dimitri – please be patient…it's going to happen and when it does it will be worthwhile…I can tell you it will be soon, so hang in there!  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Unknown POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's all coming together!_

 _In a stroke of pure luck the restaurant I have had my eyes on is now within my grasp. It's unfortunate I'm competing with another chef for its ownership, but I'm not worried as I know I'm twice as talented as they are._

 _It won't be long before I'm be able to restore my family's honour and name – if it wasn't for the stupid Belikovs and Mazurs the name Heidrich would mean something in the Australian culinary world!_

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back to the day I came across my great, great grandfather's journal - the elusive patriarch of our family who, I later found out, I was named after._

 _I had returned home after gaining my culinary qualifications and was considering my next move – should I remain and work in Berlin or explore the world?_

 _One weekend mama sent me to my great aunt Ida's to help her box up the old estate which had been in our family for generations but was now being sold to pay off some large debts the family owed._

 _As I was cleaning up the dusty attic, I found a journal that belonged to my great, great grandfather - Alberich Jeschke Heidrich. Intrigued, I took the large journal home with me._

 _Before reading it I asked my family about Alberich, to gauge what they knew and how they felt about him. Even though he was respected, there seemed to be some reluctance to discuss him in detail. I had to beg great aunt Ida before I was even given a morsel of information. She finally confided that Alberich was never the same after he returned home – he seemed damaged and unhinged – and had refused to tell anyone in the family the reason behind his change._

 _This assessment only made me more curious about my namesake and that night I started reading the journal._

 _My name wasn't the only thing I shared with my ancestor – he too loved to cook and was a well-known chef back in the day. He spoke about his hopes and dreams and how he wanted to go beyond the 'German borders' and learn all there was to learn about cooking._

 _He somehow managed it, by making his way to Sydney, Australia. On his boat ride over he met two other men – Elif Mazur and Nikolai Belikov._

 _The three men, being foreigners in a foreign country, leant on one another for support and companionship as they had left their families in their respective countries. It wasn't long before they became great friends and helped each other open their own restaurants in the same neighbourhood. That was another thing all three had in common – they were great cooks and wanted to bring their native cuisine to this new country._

 _As the years passed, Elif and Nikolia made enough money to start migrating their family over, while Alberich was in no rush to let go of his independence – in fact he was happy with the current set-up of him sending money back home and keeping his family at a distance._

 _It was also around this time that World War I broke out and even though the three men were all the way in Australia and not fighting in the actual war, they had family and friends who were. With Germany and Turkey on one side and Russia on the other (with the Allies), it didn't take long for things to become strained between the friends._

 _They naturally had differing opinions on the war and what was happening but the main source behind the building tension was that Elif and Nikolai where in agreement that the German-Austria side where in the wrong and therefore the instigators of the war, which naturally didn't bode well with Alberich. The closeness between the two families wasn't only on the political front – Elif's sister, Fairuza and Nikolia's brother, Anatoli (the first members of each family to have migrate to Sydney after their brothers) had fallen in love, much to Alberich's displeasure for he only had eyes for Fairuza and was determined to make her his wife._

 _Alberich felt rejected and neglected – not only was he being pushed out of the friendship but the woman he fell in love with was now set to marry another (it hadn't taken long for Anatoli to propose). He felt betrayed, he felt alone, he felt desperate…_

 _I could empathise with him – I know first-hand what it feels like to love someone and have them reject you. And it was wrong to push him aside for his political beliefs – everyone is entitled to their opinions. So I understood perfectly why he did what he did next – in fact I couldn't help but be impressed by his cunningness and manipulative skills._

… _He started off small – whispering a twisted truth to Elif here, murmuring a little lie to Nikolai there. Then came the rumours and fanning of discourse. While tarnishing the close bond between Elif and Nikolai, Alberich was figuring out how best to end Fairuza's engagement so eventually he could marry her. And then the perfect opportunity fell in his lap._

 _When the war finally ended, people rejoiced everywhere and a big celebration was held in the restaurant district. Lots of drinking and dancing took place that night, with Alberich keeping a close eye on Anatoli's drink, making sure the Russian was laden with the hard stuff as often as possible. The night ended with them making their way to a nearby hotel that was actually a bordello, where Alberich paid the madam double to make sure Anatoli was found with not one but two naked girls._

 _The next day, a worried Elif and a frazzled Nikolia had turned up outside Alberich's door (he had made his way home after leaving Anatoli at the hotel). Alberich played the concerned friend and relayed the location he last saw Anatoli. Joining his friends in the search, all three men made their way to the bordello and were led up to a room to find a semi-naked Anatoli encircled by two very naked ladies._

 _Nikolia was disappointed and saddened by his younger brother's antics. Elif, on the other hand, flew into a rage, violently waking up the hungover Russian to declare the engagement was off and that if he ever saw Anatoli near his sister he would kill him personally._

 _Anatoli, still recovering from his drunken stupor, watched his upset brother and enraged friend leave his room. When he finally noticed the naked girls, who had awakened and were quietly watching the scene play out, he understood their reaction. He beseeched Alberich for help, telling him it was all a misunderstanding and that he couldn't remember how he got to the hotel. Alberich gave Anatoli a sympathetic ear and false hope, saying he would straighten things out with the others. He of course did the exact opposite and took this opportunity to further drive a wedge between the two friends._

 _Fairuza had missed the celebrations – she had been out of state visiting an old friend who had just had a baby. Returning on the night of a heavy storm she was shaken to her core as her brother told her what had happened in her absence and the subsequent ending of her engagement. Devastated and heartbroken, she rushed out of the house and took off on her horse. Alberich had been with Elif at the time and assumed her hasty departure was to see Anatoli and hear what happened because she was a fair and just woman and always gave the benefit of the doubt. Unfortunately, the roads were not safe and with the heavy rain, certain sections were flooded._

 _It took two days to find her body but by then she was well and truly dead. Alberich was devastated – this was never the plan. He wanted her alive and by his side. Now he didn't care what happened to Elif and Nikolai and since he had barely been on their radar, his withdrawal into his own world wasn't questioned. He watched from afar as Elif mourned his sister's death and lied to his family back home around the circumstances for her demise. In his mind her death was not accidental and he considered one person fully responsible for the sad turn of events – Anatoli Belikov._

 _Meanwhile Alberich observed Anatoli, who was already consumed with shame and guilt, fall into a deep depression when he found out that the woman he loved had died because she had been in haste to see him that night to hear his side of the story. He couldn't help but blame himself for her death and two days after her funeral he committed suicide._

 _Now it was Nikolia's turn to grieve and lie to his family back home (after all suicide would have been considered a big sin by his religious family). And when Nikolia turned to his dearest friend for comfort Elif rejected him. What had started as love and comradery between the two families had now turned into deep hatred and scorn._

 _Thinking about his family back home and realising there wasn't anything left in Sydney, Alberich sold his restaurant and never looked back. It had taken Elif and Nikolai close to 3 months before they realised their 'German friend' had left the country and it wasn't long before the letters stopped coming, letting Alberich conclude his role in their life was forgotten._

 _Alberich returned to Germany with enough money to open a small café and married a simple girl from one of the old villages outside of Berlin. He went through the motions – raised a family, had lots of kids and died alone. His biggest regret, he confessed in his final entry, was that he had failed to make a name for himself in Australia…_

 _My great, great grandfather's struggle moved me and just like that I knew what I was going to do next – I was going to move to Sydney._

 _It didn't take me long to finally get the opportunity to work at what should have been my family's restaurant. Alberich's old restaurant had passed through numerous hands over the years, though for the last few it had been left empty, until an upcoming chef bought the place and a new restaurant was established. When I had heard through the grapevine of its opening, I had practically rushed out that very same day and applied for a job. My great, great grandfather must have been keeping an eye out for me, because I was able to get the job right away!_

 _I want this restaurant!_

 _I want to finish what Alberich started and have our name become as famous as the Mazurs and Belikovs. I have spent the last year getting to know the Mazurs and Belikovs intimately and neither suspect my true intentions. I not only want to regain the restaurant that should have rightfully stayed in my family but destroy the Mazurs and Belikovs for treating Alberich the way they did. They didn't deserve his friendship and they definitely don't deserve the accolades and fame they have achieved over the years. If it weren't for him, neither family would have been able to open their restaurant in the first place – it was Alberich who had helped them financially and even though they eventually paid him back, if it wasn't for that initial loan and faith, neither would have survived in Australia for long._

 _I've especially kept a close eye on their sous-chefs (Rose and Dimitri) and though others in their family appear to be blind, I can clearly see that something is going on between the two. I was there that night at the after-party and it was obvious that something was going to happen between the two. The last thing I need is for the two families to merge – it didn't happen back then, it wasn't going to happen now!_

 _I'm a patient person – I didn't come this far to rush through my plans. I just have to channel my great, great grandfather and figure out what I will do if things progress with Dimitri and Rose…but the doesn't seem to be something I need to worry about just now, since neither has made a move to progress things between them._

 _Life will not rob this Heidrich of happiness, love and fame like it did with my great, great grandfather._

 _No, this Heidrich was going to grab destiny by the balls and make sure the Mazurs and Belikovs suffer for their cruelty and pretence._

 _I was going to make my great, great grandfather proud – one way or another!_

 **Soooo, what did you guys think?**

 **Pretty sad reason behind the feud, right?**

 **Any idea on who 'unknown' is?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **I know...I know...another late update…but can you blame me with Easter, two little kiddies and having to deal with hubby's bday?**

 **Week 5 of the competition is wrapping up…time to wow the judges.**

 **Week 6 = Food truck challenge…so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think would be appropriate food for food trucks (up to 3 choices per cuisine) for the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Italian  
Thai  
Indian  
Japanese  
French**

 **Answer via review or PM me… :P**

 **Gracias (Spanish – thank you)**

 **PS. I know you have all been patiently waiting for some proper interaction between Rose and Dimitri and it will happen!**

 **And please note the AN at the end of the chapter!  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 16**

Rose POV

"Oh God…Dimitri…don't stop…"

A soft moan left my gasping lips as I felt large, warm hands caress me reverently. My eyes kept rolling into the back of my head as my body experienced foreign sensations and I felt molten desire flood my core.

I needed to look at him…I needed to take in his body… his face…his lips

But every time he came into my vision another wave of pleasure caused my eyes to slam shut as I shuddered and writhed below him.

I felt something long and hard rubbing against my hot thighs and I wanted to move it closer to my straining core. I suddenly understood the plight of a thirsty wanderer who comes across a mirage and every time he reaches for it, it alludes him!

"Make love to me Dimitri…please…I want you…I need you….I….I….love…"

 _ **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

My eyes snapped open from the offending sound and reality crashed around me. My room came into focus and I realised that I was alone and what I had just seen (so vividly) was all a dream!

Tears pricked my eyes and it didn't take much for a small sob to leave my lips. I curled into myself while my mind continued its torture, making me yearn for Dimitri's arms while whispering all the sweet possibilities that could have been if he was in fact lying here in bed with me.

The sexual frustration had been building over the weeks and culminated into something dangerous the night of the best dessert challenge.

It was Sonya teyze's birthday and we had closed the restaurant early that night for a close friends and family party. Everything had already been set-up by the time baba and I had reached the restaurant. With the front doors closed we had left the back door open for the guests to enter. As people trickled in, the festivities commenced.

Food was distributed amongst everyone as traditional Turkish music thumped through the stereo system. I don't know what came over me – maybe it was the dimmed lightening…maybe it was the swarm of bodies on the dance floor that reminded me of the night at the club – but suddenly the music took over my body. I had already changed for the party (opting for a simple knee length dress) and could feel the gentle breeze from the air conditioning caress my slightly sweaty thighs like gentle fingers. Eyes closed, I soon forgot that I was swaying in my family's restaurant. Instead my mind recreated the night I met Dimitri and I imagined I was dancing with him again on the dance floor. I remembered how he had held me, how his body had moulded to my own, how his hands had explored my curves and how those gorgeous lips had worshipped my neck.

A part of me knew this was highly inappropriate – I was surrounded by family and friends and yet I couldn't stop my mind from reliving that night, which in turn made me sway and touch myself in a sensual manner causing me to be just as turned on as I had been that night.

Thankfully anne came and shook me awake before I became too aroused.

"Are you still doing your little dance for you aunt sweetie?"

It took me a while to register anne's words and then I recalled a promise I made to Sonya teyze a few months ago where I had said that I would do a small performance at her birthday party. Well I guess a promise is a promise, so I nodded and headed to one of the back offices to change into some belly dancing gear we normally kept on site.

There had been a brief period in my early teenage years when I took up belly dancing, thinking it was a good way to learn about my Turkish heritage and get some good core exercise. When I had asked my parents I thought anne would have minded I hadn't wanted to learn traditional Scottish dancing, but she didn't seem to care either way. My baba, on the other hand, was over the moon his little girl wanted to learn something from her paternal heritage. When I became busy with the restaurant and culinary school I stopped attending the classes, but by then I had learned everything there was to know. So even though it had been years since I had 'performed' in front of people, I still knew my stuff as I practiced whenever I got the chance at home.

As I came out wearing an Arabian princess costume with a tinkling belt, I noticed the music had stopped and nearly all of the lights had been turned off. I felt Eddie's hand on my arm, as he led me to the spot from which I was to start my performance. Giving me a quick kiss and wishing me good luck, he disappeared into the darkness as I got into position and I tried my hardest to calm my thundering heart.

A spotlight fell on me and a new piece of music started, one that I had danced to numerous times. It didn't take me long to get swept into the rhythm and I forgot I had an audience. I don't know why I did it, but my eyes kept wandering to the Belikov's restaurant and it was in one of those moments that I discovered the audience before me weren't the only people watching my dance. A flash of light from a passing vehicle had briefly illuminated the large windows at the main entrance and a familiar silhouette was briefly outlined before being engulfed by the darkness. My nerves tingled with excitement at the realisation that Dimitri was standing across the street, watching my performance and it didn't take long for my mind to throw me into another world.

My moves became more seductive and daring – I was no longer dancing at a family birthday party, no, I was dancing for the man I was falling in love with (or maybe even was already in love with). Even though I couldn't see him I could imagine his heated gaze. I stared in his direction convinced our eyes were locked. Every sway of my hips, wave of my belly, twirl of my arms – it was for him. I felt uncharacteristically sexy, as I tempted and seduced my mate to come and claim me. I was getting very hot and it had nothing to do with the dancing!

Thankfully the music ended and the boisterous applauding snapped me out of my self-induced spell. Realising what I had done, my face turned beet-red. Giving a short bow of appreciation I quickly made my way to the restroom, hoping to calm my excited heart. Locking myself in, I inhaled a few deep breaths and took in my frazzled reflection. I didn't recognise the woman who stared back at me – she looked wanton with need with flushed cheeks, a heaving chest and dishevelled hair – in other words, a complete mess!

"What is happening to me?" I whispered to my reflection.

I knew one thing though – I had enough and it was high time I did something about these feelings. Standing tall, I decided there and then the next time I saw Dimitri I would confess my feelings. I just prayed Dimitri felt the same way, otherwise… well, I didn't even want to think what it would mean if he didn't.

 **WEEK 5 CHALLENGE – END OF WEEK FILMING**

For the first time since the competition had commenced I was nervous – like really nervous.

And it had nothing to do with the competition!

Today was the day I was going to tell Dimitri how I felt about him (or at least get a read on his emotions).

 _You might freak him out if you corner him and confess your love to him…_

My inner voice warned. And even though I hated listening to that little voice, in this instance it made sense. This was a delicate situation and considering we had barely had a 'civil' conversation since the night we spent together, dropping any kind of heavy emotion could be disastrous. Unfortunately, this wasn't the only problem I had to contend with – there was also the issue of trying to have this sensitive conversation without our fathers finding out AND I also had to deal with a little weasel by the name of Jesse!

I have no one to blame but myself ...no, actually a part of the blame would be on Dimitri. If it wasn't for his shameless flirting with that Avery bitch, I wouldn't have become so insanely jealous and latched on the next available male who showed me any interest – which happened to be Jesse, Adrian's grade manger. I was so busy trying to quell my jealously and if possible, make Dimitri jealous as well (since I had noticed him glaring our way), that I hadn't noticed Jesse was taking my light-hearted flirting the wrong way. When he boldly caressed my cheek after tucking some hair strands behind my ear, I finally listened to the warning bells that had been ringing in my head. But by then the damage was done. He was smitten and clearly wanted more but before he could say or do anything baba was thankfully on his way back so I was able to pull away without causing a scene. But the parting promise of wishing to spend more time with me and the creepy wink told me I had to now keep an eye on Jesse.

As we were busy setting up, I scanned for the Belikovs, my mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out when and where I could have some time to talk to Dimitri without being overheard by someone. I could see their workstation wasn't empty (so the father/son duo were here) but no amount of subtle searching resulted in me finding them. Instead, I found Adrian and his helper for the week, Avery. Remembering the alternating set-up Adrian had for his helpers, a part of me was happy that Jesse wasn't here, but my heart sank at the thought I would have to endure Avery all over Dimitri again.

Trying to reign in my emotions (so I wouldn't do something stupid again) I shifted my focus unto setting up our workstation. I was so absorbed in the task that I hadn't noticed Avery making her way to our area until she stood right next to me.

"Hi, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time I was here, my name is Avery".

I turned around to see her standing there, hand extended with a friendly smile. She annoyingly looked sexy in her casual attire of tight black jeans and a clingy t-shirt. Schooling my face to look semi-friendly, I took the offered hand and gave a short shake.

"Rose".

We stared at each other awkwardly, both unsure how to proceed. As I took in her slim model-like figure, I felt the green-eyed monster stirring within me again and before I could stop myself, I asked her the question that had been burning in my mind since that day I saw her and Dimitri together.

"So… hmm, are you and Dimitri…like going out or something?"

Avery gasped in surprise before laughing heartily.

"Why would you ever think I was going out with Dimitri? I only met him for the first time the first week I came to help Adrian out…"

I felt stupid for letting my jealousy ask such a foolish question. Looking away in embarrassment, my eyes scanned the room again for Dimitri and I sighed in frustration when I still couldn't locate him. I felt like I was going to burst from the feelings that were brewing under the surface and I didn't know what I would do if couldn't speak to Dimitri today!

A gentle throat clearing brought my attention back to my companion. Avery watched me with an amused look, and I had to work hard to stop my cheeks from colouring in shame.

"Hmm…I guess I just assumed… when I saw you two that day… you two seemed really friendly… so I thought you were going out or something…"

I coughed and looked away, really annoyed and embarrassed for putting myself in such an awkward situation. I sensed her move closer before I saw it with my eyes, and my breath caught in my throat as I registered just how close Avery was standing next to me. With a sly smile, she leant in and while gently tucking a strand behind my ear, she whispered.

"I bat for the other team Rose… I was just being friendly with Dimitri… There is someone who has caught my eye in this competition… but it's definitely not him…"

My mouth fell open and only got wider when the subtle hint behind her words filtered through my mind. And just like Jesse, she winked but with an added stroke of her hand down my arm before she pulled away and sauntered back to her workstation.

"What the hell?" I whispered, as I narrowed my eyes her way.

I'd like to think I was good at reading people and I was certain what she was doing with Dimitri was definitely flirting, and yet here she was, telling me she likes girls and if I understood her insinuations, it was me she was interested in. As my mind processed it all, the hair at the back of my neck tingled in familiar manner and I turned just as Dimitri walked out of one of the Green rooms.

 _God, he looks good…_

I swooned internally, since baba had returned to the workstation. Dimitri's eyes briefly met mine and I saw some intense emotions in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes – they were probably the same ones I was feeling myself. He took a step towards our station but caught sight of baba pottering around me, just as I saw Victor coming out of the other Green room and nudging Dimitri to make their way to their workspace. Our eyes met one more time and with great reluctance Dimitri followed his father. Sighing in frustration I sat back at the workstation, suddenly wanting today's filming to go by really quickly.

But time rarely flies when you are desperate for it…

After sitting through the painful process of introduction and one-on-one interviews (to see how everyone was progressing and feeling about the competition), Galina finally revealed the Mystery Ingredient, which we had already been advised the day before.

"Ok everyone – time for the big reveal. As you know, this week's challenge is the Mystery Ingredient. So without further ado, here is the ingredient which you will need to showcase in your dishes today…"

Galina had been standing in front of a covered table and with a dramatic flourish she removed the cover to reveal eggs – in different shapes, sizes and colours. And I was certain they weren't all chicken either.

"EGGS!"

She shouted in excitement – just in case we hadn't figured out what was before us.

Everyone 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' appropriately – some of us really getting into the 'acting' side of things. I kept my face impassive, but my eyes did flick towards Dimitri and even though he too was holding a neutral face, his eyes subtly rolled at the theatrics around us. I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch at our secret conversation, amused both by the reactions around me and Dimitri's take on the matter.

After another round of one-on-ones, where Galina asked the chefs what they were thinking about making, the final line-up for the day was revealed on the big screen.

 **Turkish – Menemen**

 **Italian – Creamy Italian baked eggs**

 **Japanese – Tamagoyaki**

 **French – Cheese soufflé**

 **Russian – Reuben egg roll**

 **Indian – Kolhapuri egg curry**

 **Thai – Baked Thai chicken egg rolls**

Having gotten so far in the competition, everyone felt the pressure to make it to the next challenge, so it didn't take long for the chefs to get into the cooking.

My normally scattered brain was able to focus today, and I pushed back the feelings and the desperate need to talk with Dimitri to the back of my mind, as I helped baba with the dish.

Once again, Dimitri and I both showcased the dishes for our teams to the judges, though when Dimitri walked out, I noticed his jaw was locked in a tense manner. I then remembered the Thai chefs had made a form of egg rolls as well and I wouldn't be surprised if one of the judges had commented on the 'similarity' of the dishes.

Even though it wouldn't be conducive to us winning, a part of my prayed that the Belikovs wouldn't be penalised for having a dish similar to the Thai – that if of the two, one had to be sent home, it would be the chefs from the Thai restaurant. I really didn't want Dimitri to leave – at least not yet.

But it seems I was worrying for nothing.

"Unfortunately tonight we say au revoir to the wonderful chefs from Palais de Merveille. You did a great job for making it this far and we wish you all the best in your future endeavours!"

Galina paused briefly while everyone said their farewells to the French chefs before she continued.

"... And then there were 6…You guys are going to loveeeeeee next week's challenge! It will be very different to what has been happening so far… Firstly, there will be no eliminations and secondly, you will be paired into three teams!"

"What the fu..." I barely stopped myself from cursing, feeling baba tense up beside me. The announcement had shocked everyone speechless as some of us stared open-mouthed towards our bubbly host and smirking judges. Galina carried on once they had deemed our shocked silence had gone on long enough to capture 'some drama' perfect for ratings.

"The judges have decided on the pairings and I will announce shortly which restaurants will be working together. But before I do, I wanted to 'show' you what your challenge entails. So everyone, follow me!"

Feeling like lambs being lead to slaughter, we all shuffled out of the studio, the cameras already set-up to capture our reactions both inside and outside. What we saw outside caused everyone to let out audible gasps.

A big, shiny unmarked food truck stood there, gleaming under some spotlights, since the sun had already set.

"TA-DA! Next week's challenge is FOOD TRUCK! Now the set-up will be a bit different as well, since you won't be coming into the studio to cook, but we will let you know the details later. The food trucks will be stationed near Manly beach and you will be given one camcorder per truck to film off-camera/downtime moments… Oh, its goes to be soooooooooo much fun!"

As Galina giggled and squealed, the rest of us watched each other, trying to keep our faces placid but secretly seething. _What the hell were they thinking? How is this competing with each other, if suddenly two restaurants are supposed to work together?_

My eyes flicked towards Dimitri as his gaze found mine and I could tell we were both wondering if the goddesses of fate had us paired together. I think we both would love that (I know I would) but I could see our fathers blowing a gasket on the matter.

"Ok…Ok…let's put you all out of your misery – I know you want to know who you will be paired with…So…Italian is paired with Indian…Japanese is paired with Thai and the Russians and Turks are going to work together!"

I head the sharp intake of breath from baba and braced myself for the eminent explosion. I could see a vein throbbing in Victor's forehead, as he too tried to keep calm while we were still filming.

I tuned out Galina's wrap-up as my mind tried to comprehend what the hell was happening around me. Feeling light-headed, I really wanted to run to the restroom and splash some cold water on my face. At the end of the coming week I could be spending some quality time with Dimitri! …Though it would be awkward to flirt or do anything while our tense fathers were around.

My internal scheming was paused the moment the production manager yelled "Cut!" as chaos ensued!

"What the hell is going on here?! I demand to speak to Eric or one of the judges – no way will we be working alongside the Mazurs!" Victor all but shouted to whoever was willing to listen. The poor production manager quickly made her way over to calm the situation before it escalated.

I could see baba seething in anger as well, but he was keeping a façade of calm to avoid causing a scene but I would imagine he would be having a severe word with someone too!

While Victor was being placated, Alberta, Hans, Eric and Rhea came over to our little group. Alberta's expression made me think they were expecting this blowout so I wasn't surprised when she took charge and laid down the law.

"Mr. Belikov, I understand you may have issue with this pairing but the decision is final. If you or Mr. Mazur complain too much or refuse to partake in the challenge, we will consider it as you forfeiting the competition and you will be 'eliminated'. This pairing in non-negotiable, so you might as well accept the decision and find a way to work together".

Thankfully, Victor kept quiet, though he was still boiling with anger, while baba gave an exasperated sigh. Satisfied with the small peace, Eric addressed the 6 remaining restaurants...

"Since the trucks are small, we recommend that only 2 chefs work in the truck so you should select the person who will be representing your restaurant for the duration of the challenge. The challenge will be running over three days – so everyone needs to get here first thing Friday morning, around 5am. This is so you can prep the food truck to your liking and we can make sure it's stocked with all the necessary equipment and ingredients. We also encourage you to collaborate together beforehand and come up with a name for the food truck and the menu you will be serving over those three days. We are hoping everything will be done by 11 so you can drive the trucks to Manly by 12pm and set-up for the lunch rush. We will be asking the public to vote for their favourite dishes as well – so in the end it will be a combined score of public votes and judges critique that will determine the winner. You will be expected to stay at a nearby hotel – we have organised 3 studio ocean view rooms at The Sebel Sydney Manly Beach and we would like you to stay the Friday and Saturday night, so you are close to your trucks, which will be parked near the hotel. You are welcome to use the personal video recorders to journal your experience etc. And as you may have figured out, you will resume your food truck challenge on Saturday and Sunday from 12pm till the food runs out/you get tired. You will have direct lines to our suppliers in the food trucks so you can replenish your ingredients when you need to – we suggest you let them know with as much advance notice as possible. As I said before, you have the coming week to plan out your dishes and strategy. Even though no one is getting eliminated, you are still competing against each other and the winning team will win a special prize, which will be revealed on Sunday night. If you have any questions about the challenge, please let us know".

Having done his announcement, Eric and his little posse turned and walked away. We all nodded solemnly at their retreating backs and the restaurant pairs broke off to talk to one another. A small shudder went through by body when I noticed Avery smirking my way before she gave me another loaded wink. _Seriously, how did I not pick up the 'lesbian' vibe?_

I watched carefully as baba and Victor reluctantly shuffled closer, while Dimitri and I followed behind out fathers respectfully.

"So I guess we are stuck working together, huh Victor?"

I knew baba was definitely not happy with this pairing, but seeing Victor squirm and hating this seemed to entertain him somewhat. Victor's death glare would have killed baba in an instant, but the man had taken the moment to compose himself and not be baited.

"Yes, I guess we are Abe. I think it be best if we let our sous-chefs run the show – that way they get first-hand experience on running something on their own and with the added bonus of us not having to work together in a close environment".

Baba bristled at Victor's automatic 'take charge' approach, but I knew he wouldn't object because he would have been thinking the same thing. But unlike Victor, my baba cared about the opinion of his sous-chef/offspring.

"Are you ok with this Rose? You will have to spend the entire time with Dimitri and stay in the same hotel suite…"

Baba's eyes narrowed at the thought, suddenly remembering the sleeping arrangement. Even though I assumed we would have our own beds, ultimately we would be sharing the same room. I could see him about to object with the suggestion and volunteer to take my place to work next to Dimitri.

 _Oh hell no!_

Keeping a straight face, I quickly answered his question – to not only calm his concerns but to prevent him from changing the line-up.

"Yes baba, I'm fine with this set-up. And don't forget, I was raised with 3 boys. I'm sure I can manage 2 nights with Belikov".

Our eyes met briefly, and even though Dimitri kept the same expressionless face he always wore for the competition, I could see the swirl of excitement and mischief shining through. Victor suddenly sobered up as well (probably remembering the type of guy Dimitri was) and clearing his throat, he reluctantly asked the same question to his son.

Dimitri gave his father a curt nod without any further elaboration (guess none was needed) and it was decided that we would contact one another later in the week to discuss food, strategy and name for the truck. Since nothing else needed to be done, we decided to call it a day and Dimitri and Victor gave us a quick goodbye and left.

I was disappointed that I didn't get the chance to talk to Dimitri today, but then I almost jumped with glee as I realised that it would be just us for 2 nights and 3 days.

I was sooooooooooo looking forward to next week's challenge!

 **Google translate**

 **Sonya Teyze – Aunt Sonya**

 **Finally we will see some proper interaction between our fav couple next chapter! How do you think it will go?**

 **The reaction and Alberta's comments were inspired by the 'trials' in VA when Rose blew-up about getting paired with Christian and Alberta told her she had to accept her allocation or not graduate.**

 **Can you imagine working alongside the Russian hunk in a hot, tight kitchen *fans herself*…and let's not forget they are sharing a room for two nights!**

 **I was thinking about naming the three food trucks and would LOVE to hear your ideas on what would be good names (Keep the pairings in mind!) Let me know via review or PM.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/suggested stuff for this story so far – really appreciate your love, support and encouraging words!**

 **Here it is people – Rose and Dimitri finally get some alone time!**

 **AND it's a long chapter (even after multiple edits)…**

 **Please read AN at the end…**

 **Dhanyavaad (Hindi– thank you)**

 **PS. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Llaria6 – she knows why  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 17**

Dimitri POV

I had finally made my decision.

This was the week I would tell Roza how I felt about her.

The frustrating thing was that I had to wait until Friday, since our fathers insisted on leading the planning process. We decided to meet up for lunch mid-week in neutral territory – a small restaurant down the street that specialised in finger food from various countries called Tastes of the World. Father was surprised when the restaurant was suggested because outside of our own that was the only other place he had eaten at more than once. Turns out it was one of Abe's favourites too.

Wednesday had finally arrived and with an hour to go before our meeting, father and I were busy in the kitchen. No matter how much I tried to focus on the task at hand, I kept making little mistakes. I was a bundle of nerves and anxiety, and it didn't take long for father to pick up on my 'distracted' mood.

"You are of no use to me in your current state of mind. Why don't you clean up and head over to the restaurant now so you can pick us a good table. I will see you there in an hour".

Normally I would have felt rebuked by such a comment, but today I practically ran out of the kitchen, barely hiding my wide grin at the thought that I might be able to see Roza before our fathers arrived. As I quickly changed into my street clothes for lunch, a small plan hatched in my head. It was risky but hopefully it would pan out.

I made my way to the Mazur restaurant, but instead of going through the front I walked around the back knowing it would have a door that lead straight to the kitchen. My plan was to rock up, ask for Rose and see if she was able to take off early. Hopefully we wouldn't be interrogated for leaving early, but if Abe was to ask why, I was going to suggest it was so we could commandeer a table and that with Rose by my side, the two of us could order the food so it would be ready and waiting by the time he and father arrived.

Pleased with myself and my little scheming I almost jogged to the back entrance only to be halted mid-step.

There, in front of me, was Rose kissing someone.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach while I felt bile creep up. My body suddenly forgot how to function and I struggled to breathe. I wanted to punch something, scream and cry all at the same time.

 _How could she? I thought… she had feelings for me…_

 _Yeh right! Who could ever love you? All you've ever been good for is a quick fuck!  
When was the last time you had a long, meaningful relationship?  
Maybe your middle name isn't the only thing you inherited from your ded. He was incapable of maintaining a monogamous relationship… maybe that's meant to be your fate too…_

 _No…you're wrong…I'm nothing like him…I love her…she is my first and she will be my last…_

 _Yeh…well, she clearly doesn't love you…_

I wanted to smash my head against something to stop the stupid argument my inner voice was having. Taking a step back, I leant against the wall trying to remember how to breathe again. My heart had resumed pumping but I still felt a sharp pain in my chest. A few tears stained my cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to kick myself for having such a pussy reaction. If my father saw me like this he would disown me!

Glad I had an hour before our meeting to compose myself, I took off towards the restaurant in hopes of finding a good table and maybe ordering a shot or two before everyone turned up.

Forty five minutes later I watched as my father, Abe and Rose walked through the door. Forty five minutes was a long time to wait and instead of 2 I had 4 shots. My head was buzzing but thankfully my Russian genes kept me from becoming an embarrassing drunk. I had pre-paid for my shots and made sure the waiter had removed all evidence of my 'pity-party'. I'd also gone ahead and ordered a few dishes to start us off, figuring that if Abe and Rose wanted something else they were welcome to order whilst we ran the meeting.

Unfortunately, having the competition televised this year meant that people started recognising us and much to my annoyance I had to sign a few autographs while I was busy wallowing. Thankfully people took the hint and left me alone.

I watched the other patrons in the restaurant fall silent as they noticed my party make their way towards our corner table. I guess for now we were mini-celebrities and would have to get used to the attention. It was great for business but a nuisance in our personal lives.

Keeping my face emotionless, I watched the approaching people. My eyes barely registered my father and Abe before zoning in on Rose.

 _God, she was beautiful…_

I felt the usual ache I always experienced whenever I saw her, as I took in her perfect figure – her dark hair, luscious lips, curvy body and soul-searing eyes.

She graced me with a shy smile and her eyes shone with some deep emotion that I would have once considered to be a mix of desire and love.

 _But that can't be right…if it was why the hell was she kissing that guy?_

The image of her kissing the mystery man flashed before my eyes, causing the anger and betrayal to return with a vengeance. My eyes turned cold and I broke our gaze to look at the menu before me.

Once all three reached the table, I stood up and politely extended my hand to shake Abe's.

"Mr. Mazur, thank you for making the time to attend this meeting. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered a few dishes for us to nibble on while we strategized".

Instead of shaking Rose's hand I just gave her a curt nod and sat back down. I watched her stumble at my cold behaviour before composing herself and sitting down next to her father. I knew my father and Abe would take charge of the discussion (even if they were allowing us to manage and run the food truck) so I sat back and let them lead the meeting.

 _Fuck! How am I going to manage 2 nights and 3 days with just me and Rose?_

I had to get out of this if I could…

As I watched our father's talk, they became more animated & excited about the challenge. I decided to take advantage of my father's strangely positive mood.

"Father, you sound like you're really into this food truck challenge. I'm fine for you to take my place and I can look after the restaurant".

Rose had been dropping covert glances my way ever since she had sat down. Meanwhile I had been avoiding her because every time I looked at Rose all I saw was her kissing someone else and it tore my heart open over & over again. Even without looking I could sense her eyes narrow as I made my suggestion.

 _Why should she care who she cooks with? It's not like she was looking forward to cooking and spending time with me…_

The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that it would be for the best if we weren't working together.

 _This has to be the right course of action… after all neither one of our families would accept our relationship…not with the feud…this food truck challenge was a momentary truce but it wouldn't last…and let's not forget we were still in the middle of a competition…No…this was a good thing…Rose finding someone else…_

Once I had stopped with my inner monologue I noticed father hadn't acknowledged my suggestion, still chatting away excitedly with Abe. Trying to not be thrown off by his strange behaviour, I reached out and tapped my father's arm, repeating my earlier suggestion. Both men stopped talking and looked at me.

"Don't be silly Dimitri. You are participating in the food truck challenge, representing our restaurant. You have been begging me to give you a chance to lead a project – well this is your chance. I'm sure the both of you can manage the challenge without our guidance. We have decided on the menu, supply/demand strategy and the food truck name – all you two have to do is prep, cook and distribute the food while maintaining the truck and inventory over the 3 days".

I opened my mouth to protest, but saw the warning in his eyes and I knew no argument would change his mind.

 _Unless you tell him the truth – that you have fallen in love with his rival's daughter and don't want to spend the 3 days in close quarters with her…_

I would have laughed at the thought if I wasn't feeling so depressed. Nodding my head in silent assent, I kept avoiding Rose's searching gaze. Thankfully the meeting wrapped up and we all headed out, our fathers satisfied with the outcome of our little get together.

With the briefest of handshake and nod I bid the Mazurs a farewell.

I was no longer looking forward to Friday...

 **WEEK 6 CHALLENGE – AT THE STUDIO, FRIDAY MORNING**

I arrived at the studio with mixed feelings.

Part of me was still the love-struck fool who was eagerly waiting to spend some un-interrupted time with Rose. But there was also a bitter part that was dreading the close confines in which we would have to work, not to mention sharing a hotel room together!

But I was a professional and would handle this in a cordial manner, even if it meant treating Rose as a colleague. I took a deep breath, put on my expressionless mask and walked into the studio. As always my eyes found Rose just as she sensed me. Her smile was hesitant, as she took in my cool demeanour.

 _Keep things professional….keep things professional…_

I chanted over and over in my head as I walked over to where she was standing. With a curt nod of greeting, I focused my attention on the production manager who was moving around the group getting the final details from the chefs.

Once they had collected everyone's information on their food trucks, they set Galina up in front of a camera to tape the intro.

"Welcome back everyone to Restaurant Wars! Today we start our Food Truck challenge! Our chefs have decided on the menu and names for the trucks. They will be spending the remainder of the morning outfitting them and prepping the food for the lunch rush at Manly beach. The lovely folks at The Sebel Sydney Manly Beach hotel will be accommodating them for Friday & Saturday night. And the food trucks will re-open for lunch on Saturday and Sunday in the same location. Alright people…Let's get this party started! Here are the names and menus for the three food trucks…Gosh, I can't wait to try these delicious dishes!"

The large screen lit up with three food truck images. Truck 1 was Italian and Indian.

 **Name:** Sugar & Spice

 **Menu:  
** Pepperoni calzone  
Banana and custard calzone  
Vanilla cannoli  
Nutella cannoli  
Spinach and ricotta fried ravioli  
Strawberry and cream fried ravioli  
Vegetarian samosas  
Lamb samosas  
Potato pakoras  
Jelebi

Truck 2 was Japanese and Thai.

 **Name:** MeFoGie

 **Menu:  
** Enoki beef rolls  
Prawn tempura  
Vegetable tempura  
Chicken Karaage  
Beef satay  
Chicken satay  
Fish cakes  
Vegetarian spring roll

And Truck 3 was us.

 **Name:** The Tsar & the Sultan

 **Menu:  
** Chicken pide  
Mushroom pide  
Doner beef roll  
Falafel roll  
Turkish delight  
Chicken & cheese piroshky  
Mushroom piroshky  
Lamb shashlik  
Beef shashlik  
Ponchiki

The production manager yelled 'Cut!' and everyone dispersed to their food trucks to get things set-up and ready. I worked quietly next to Rose and even though I kept my emotions hidden, I could feel her confusion, anxiety and anger.

 _Why would she be angry with me?_ I had been nothing but professional.

On the outside I seemed detached and arrogant, but inside I was a mess. I couldn't seem to make up my mind on what I wanted – to shake her in anger or ravish her against the nearest wall?

The next 72 hours were going to be both painful and enjoyable – a symphony of bittersweet emotions and moments!

I could sense she was only moments away from confronting me on my strange behaviour, so I excused myself under the pretence of needing to use the restroom.

I took the opportunity to compose myself and couldn't help but stare at my reflection warily. I looked like hell (even with all the stupid make-up for TV). I hadn't slept properly since Wednesday – my mind in complete chaos and my heart burdened with emotion. I had desperately wanted to speak to Vika hoping for some advice and comfort, but unfortunately she was away on some course excursion and this wasn't something I wanted to discuss over the phone. So I had no choice but to stew in my own self-loathing and bitterness for the remainder of the week. Taking a few deep breaths to centre myself I got ready to leave the restroom, knowing if I took too long Rose would come looking for me. I was about to walk out when I heard voices on the other side of the door. Peeking out, I watched Rose having a heated conversation with someone. I knew it was wrong to listen but my curiosity was too strong so I stayed in my spot and placed my ear against the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jesse – I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED!"

I took a step back in surprise – her mystery companion was Jesse!

 _What the hell was he doing here?!_

I knew that Adrian was participating in the challenge, so he wouldn't have needed Avery or Jesse's help this week. I resumed my eavesdropping.

"Rosie…oh my sweet Rosie…you don't have to play games with me...I want you in every sense of the word and I know you want me too…don't act like that kiss meant nothing to you…I know it affected you just as much as it affected me…"

I felt my jaw tighten in rage – Jesse was the asshole I had seen her kissing on Wednesday!

 _At least I hope it was…I'd hate to think she was going around kissing guys at random…_

 _CRAP!_

 _Maybe it had been Adrian…_

I stopped my chaotic thoughts and focused on the conversation happening outside, hoping to get some answers.

"God Jesse! That stupid kiss outside my restaurant was a one-time deal and only because I wanted to prove to you there is nothing between us… I told you then and I'm telling you now – I. DON'T. HAVE. ANY. FEELINGS. FOR. YOU…What more do I need to say or do to convince you?!"

I almost collapsed in relief – it was a meaningless kiss! A kiss to show an idiot he had no chance with her! I would have preferred he'd been 'convinced' in another manner – but whatever, it didn't matter now. I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders and I wanted to jump around & do a happy dance. I was pulled out of my impromptu celebration when I heard a startled shriek.

"Let go of me Jesse! You are hurting my arm!"

And that was my cue to enter.

Standing tall, I channelled my anger to shape the hard expression on my face and tighten my chest muscles, as I walked out to join them.

"The lady asked you to un-hand her".

Jesse and Rose turned towards me simultaneously – Rose with an expression full of embarrassment and relief, Jesse's was shock and slight fear. He dropped her arm like it had burned him and took a step back, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"It's all cool dude. Just having a conversation with my girl".

"I'm not your girl!"

"She's not your girl!"

Rose and I hissed at Jesse simultaneously. Before he could say anything more, Adrian came around the corner. He took in the scene for the briefest of seconds before walking over to Jesse and taking his arm in a tight hold.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. I asked you here to help me set-up not to fraternise with the competition. Come on, I still have a million things to do before we leave".

He didn't wait for Jesse's response and dragged his garde manger away from us. Before he left our sight, Adrian gave us both apologetic looks – I had a feeling Jesse was about to enjoy a nice, long lecture…

Suddenly things became awkward. I could tell she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how – I knew the feeling because I was the same. Just as we both opened our mouths, Galina popped her head around the corner, startling us.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Need to film a couple of shots showing you setting up your food truck – will you be ready in 5 mins?"

We nodded together, still rattled by the interruption.

With a mega-watt smile, Galina gave us a thumbs up and disappeared. We looked at each other and felt the tension dissipate. Now wasn't the time to have our much needed chat, but it was definitely on the cards for this weekend.

Our 'behind the scene' segment didn't take too long but it was annoying to act chirpy and excited, especially when it went against our nature. So far in the competition, most of the interaction with Galina had been handled by our fathers – so we were both way out of our comfort zone!

As we worked together, I was pleasantly surprised to discover how in sync we were – she knew what I needed before I reached for it, while I knew when to move before she asked – we were like two dancers, moving in perfect harmony.

 _How was this even possible when this was the first time we were working together?_

I tried not to dwell too much on the how or why, instead enjoying her company and the surreal peace it bought me. We worked so efficiently that we were the first ones to be done. Thankfully we didn't have to wait for the others and with a few last minute instructions (like which part of the beach we were to park at) we were on our way. Added bonus to finish first – we could decide which spot we wanted!

I drove the truck since I had a truck licence. At first, I was worried the silence in the truck would be awkward, but it wasn't. If anything it was comfortable, like being next to your best friend. I wasn't a big fan of radio so I tethered my music to the console and turned it on shuffle. Not many people knew (apart from Vika) that I loved a variety of music – my favourite era was the 80s and favourite style was Country. But like I said, I enjoyed a diverse style of music and so a Taylor Swift song happened to come on. As 'Bad Blood' vibrated through the truck, I held my head high while I waited for Roza's reaction. Roza had been occupied with her phone but the moment the song came on she stopped her fiddling and looked at the media console. When she saw that it wasn't the radio but my personal playlist, her mouth fell open and she stared at me and then at the console. Back and forth her eyes darted – she was clearly shocked I had the song in my music library.

Looking at her briefly with a straight face I eased her rattled mind.

"My sister Vika got me into Taylor Swift. I'm not ashamed to admit I like some of her songs…"

Roza's mouth fell open wider and I was worried her jaw was going to detach. The image was too comical to maintain my straight face and I started laughing. Roza got caught up in my laughter and it wasn't long before we were belting out the chorus together.

Once the song had finished, she gave a little giggle before looking at me shyly from under her lashes.

"I love Taylor Swift too, it's my guilty secret. I love singing her songs in the shower".

A beautiful blush painted her cheeks while she nervously nibbled on her lower lip. My mind raced through the countless fantasies I had of Roza where her cheeks had flushed in a similar manner (albeit for a different reason) and it had been me nibbling those lips instead. My fingers twitched on the steering wheel, desperate to reach out and stroke her cheeks. I needed to remind myself how soft they were and… _Damn, where her lips always that perfect?_

Before I could make a move, Roza sat up straight.

"We are here!"

She squealed in excitement, pointing frantically like a 5 year old towards the signs that directed us to the Manly Life Saving Club. An area near the club had been set aside for the food trucks. It was also close to the hotel we were staying at.

Roza practically flew out of the truck before it even stopped. A small camera crew were already there with one of the assistant production managers. Acting like a Hollywood director, Roza walked around, her hands framed as she observed the beach in different angles trying to find the 'spot'. I chuckled at her antics – we were looking for a place to park not shoot the perfect scene.

Satisfied with some unknown observation, she jogged back and pointed at where she wanted me to park. Still laughing at her behaviour, I obeyed and with her guidance parked in the 'perfect spot'.

We still had some time before we needed to 'open shop' so I jumped out and joined Roza as she stood before the truck taking in the view.

"This is perfect! You can see the whole beach and get an amazing view of the ocean…Being on this angle should give our customers more room to line up and hopefully shelter us from the worst of the sun…Its so beautiful isn't it?"

I had stopped looking at the world around me – my eyes focusing instead on the exotic goddess that had occupied my dreams and thoughts for the last 2 months. She was breathtaking and I tried not to think about how we were to share a room for the next 2 nights. My mind and mouth finally connected when I realised she was waiting for my response. But my observation had nothing to do with the sandy views before me.

"Yes…beautiful…"

Today had been a roaring success!

I'm still shocked at how well we work together. It helped that we had prepped most of the dishes beforehand so all we had to do was cook and assemble on the spot as the customers ordered the food. After the first hour we fell into a rhythm and forgot this was part of the competition.

I was blown away by Roza's dedication – she seemed to match my passion and intensity when it came to cooking. Working together bought out a hidden side of our personalities that neither was aware of. Initially, Roza had come across as conservative and shy, while I was outgoing and adventurous. But the more we worked together the more she seemed to emerge from her shell while I was happy to step back and let her shine. This was evident today, as Roza smooth talked every customer – flirting and being super friendly regardless of whether it was a guy or girl. She had put together a playlist for the food truck that was a mix of Turkish & Russian music and had it playing in the background. And every so often she would sway or shake her butt, giving a mini performance for our customers – who loved every minute of it!

I, on the other hand, was in pure hell!

Working in close quarters while she moved her exquisite body in time to the music was too much and it took every ounce of control to stop by body from betraying me and letting her (and the customers) know how much she was affecting me. It was hard (no pun intended) to focus on the cooking.

We were told we could charge for the food – like a proper food truck – except the money we made was going towards the charity(s) of our choice. They also advised us that we could approach our truck's supply and demand in one of two ways: (1) Serving dishes until they ran out or (2) Keep topping up ingredients so we could cook until a specific time…

Today we tried the 2nd approach and it had been a logistical nightmare!

We had to keep a constant eye on the 'supply and demand' and the first time we ordered we didn't know it would take an hour to get our ingredients, so some of the dishes had to be noted as 'temporarily sold out' until we had replenished our stock. The other issue was deciding when we would wrap up for the day. We had been working non-stop since 12pm – with minor breaks and the occasional snack. Our energy levels lasted till the dinner rush and we knew that if we pushed ourselves anymore we would crash and burn so 'closed up shop' around 9pm.

By the time we had checked in and got to our room, we were ready to collapse unto our beds. But we had a few things to do before we could sleep. We each had to 'journal' our experience for the day and plan for tomorrow. But most importantly, we desperately needed a proper meal and a hot shower. I played the gentlemen card and insisted Roza take her shower first. I asked her dinner preference before she disappeared and chuckled at her response of 'biggest steak they've got'.

I asked for 2 orders of the steak, which came with a large side of mash and steamed vegetables, and a banana sundae to share. I even ordered a bottle of red wine, feeling we both deserved something nice after the day we had. I'd just finished ordering and was busy grabbing my clothes for the night when I heard the bathroom door open. Out of reflex I turned and felt my mouth drop along with the clothes in my hand.

Roza walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She was busy using another to roughly dry her hair all the while humming 'Bad Blood'. I felt like a perv staring at her half naked form but couldn't look away. Realising things were happening down south that I didn't want to get caught with, I quickly bent down to grab my fallen clothes. In my haste I didn't realise Roza had walked closer and when I stood up, my large arms got in the way and I almost knocked her off her feet. She caught my biceps to steady herself but in doing so her towel unravelled and suddenly she was naked before me!

"Oh crap!" she hissed as her cheeks coloured instantly while she struggled to let go of me and cover herself up at the same time.

"FUCK!" was all I could iterate at the sight before me.

I knew I should look away – it was the proper thing to do – but the primitive male in me gazed at her hungrily from head to toe. My mind had not done her body any justice – she was far more sexy & gorgeous than I'd imagined and I wanted to throw her on the bed & make her mine!

Using the clothes in my hand to cover up my straining cock, I regained my ability to talk & walk and with a mumbled apology I quickly rushed towards the bathroom, praying I didn't have to jerk off to get mini-Dimitri down. Last thing I saw before I closed the bathroom door was Roza's perfect ass – she had dropped her towel completely and was looking through her bag for clothes. Stifling the moan that wanted to escape my trembling lips, I quietly closed the door and stood there trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

The sexual tension had been there all day, rolling in waves and even humour at my expense couldn't diminish her allure and I found everything she did endearing and captivating.

 _God, I had it bad…How the hell was I going to keep my hands off her for the next two days?_

I must have taken a longer shower than I realised, having had to think about babushka in a swimsuit to force my friend into a more relaxed position. No way was I jerking off in the shower when the object of my fantasies was just on the other side of the wall. Glad I had bought my clothes with me, I dried and dressed into some loose sweatpants and an undershirt.

The sight that greeted when I re-entered the room me made me smile. Room service had arrived sometime while I'd been in the shower and Roza had demolished her meal, half the sundae and a third of the wine. The video recorder was on my bed, while Roza was curled up in hers, sleeping deeply with a small smile on her face. We had to discuss our plans for tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

Deciding we would chat at breakfast, I pulled the duvet over her shoulders and gently tucked her in. A small sigh left her lips as she snuggled deeper in the blankets.

"Sladkikh snov moya lyubov'" I whispered before I kissed her forehead and crawled into my own bed.

 **WEEK 6 CHALLENGE – AT THE HOTEL, SATURDAY MORNING**

The heavy curtains were still in place so I wasn't sure if the sun had come up or not. But there was a reason I was awake. I could hear the sound of running water and a soft melody floating through the half open bathroom door.

 _Oh Fuck!_

My mind became instantly sharp and my 'morning wood' as hard as granite. The right thing to do would be to turn away and calm my hard-on. Instead, I laid there on my side facing the bathroom while pretending to be asleep – all so I could catch a glimpse of my temptress. It wasn't long before the water turned off and I heard the shower door open and close.

I tried to regulate my breathing and kept my eyes semi-closed. There was a possibility she had taken her clothes with her this time, but a quick glance at her bag showed me her clothes for the day were draped over it.

 _Please be naked…please be naked…please be…_

My heartfelt wishing was interrupted by my phone. Annoyed, I turned to see who could have called me at this hour. The name on the screen almost made me curse out loud.

It was father, probably wanting an update on us and the truck, and I knew if I didn't answer the phone he would keep ringing. Sighing in frustration, I sat up and faced away from the bathroom. I had just pressed the 'call' button when I heard Roza enter the room – it took all of my strength NOT to turn and see what she was wearing.

"Why are you still asleep? You have a million things to do before lunch…"

' _Good morning to you too, father'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I wasn't surprised by his phone call what with his need to maintain control. I plastered a tight smile and answered back.

"We planned out a bit last night and since we had stayed up late, decided to sleep in a little…I've been up for a while, just waiting for my turn to use the bathroom…"

I tried to focus on my father, but my mind kept bringing me back to Roza. I felt like a horny teenager with deviant thoughts…

 _Is she still naked?_

 _What kind of lingerie is she wearing?_

 _Did she moisturise? God I would love to lotion her up…caress and massage her exquisite body…_

"Dimitri?! DIMITRI!"

I almost dropped the phone at my father's bellowing. My thoughts had taken over my ability to maintain the boring conversation. Clearing my throat, I pretended I had bad reception.

"Sorry father, something must have happened to my phone. Look, I need to go. Like you said, we have lots to do. I will talk to you later".

I hung up before he could say anything, not wanting to waste any more time when I needed to get ready myself.

"Morning..."

Her soft voice held a hint of mischief but it still touched my soul and I felt my cock hardening again. Trying to hide my embarrassing situation I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought, as I heard her giggle just before I closed the door.

Even though I wanted to linger in the shower and relieve some tension, I had seen the time and knew we needed to get going. In my haste to avoid Roza's gaze I had forgotten to grab my clothes, but thankfully I found a large towel. Taking a deep breath to keep things under control, I walked out into…an empty room. I noticed the note on the TV stand.

 _I will meet you at the breakfast buffet._

 _Figured you would prefer if I wasn't in the room – considering you forgot to take some clothes with you :D_

 _R_

I shook my head with an indulgent smile – of course she had noticed me rushing in without any clothes. Thankful for some alone time, I dressed quickly and headed to the hotel restaurant.

It wasn't hard to find her – breakfast had just commenced and it was too early for a Saturday morning for people to be awake. She was eating a bowl of fruit salad and had filled the table with every food option available! I wasn't sure if it was all for her or if she had set the table with me in mind. Not wanting to make a bigger ass of myself, I walked over to her first, figuring I would ask her opinion on the breakfast options and in turn find out whether I was getting my own breakfast or not.

"Morning…"

A beautiful smile greeted me in response while her eyes shined with humour. I returned a sheepish smile.

"So what are the breakfast options around here?"

Her smile widened and she presented the table before her with a flourish.

"Take your pick…I wasn't sure what you would feel like so got a bit of everything – except for cereal. So if you want that, it's over by the coffee machine. I also didn't get you a hot drink as I wasn't sure what kind you liked first thing in the morning..."

My heart skipped a beat, overwhelmed with emotion – her gesture was probably an act to utilise our time efficiently, but to me it felt like something a wife would do for her husband.

Shaking myself out of such thoughts, I gave a small nod of appreciation and headed to the hot beverage machine. Looking at my options and knowing how much of a coffee snob I was, I opted for hot chocolate. I also skipped the cereal station, wanting instead to savour the options back at the table.

 _Yep, definitely want to eat what's back at the table…_

Argh! This was going to be a long day!

We used our breakfast time resourcefully by planning out the day and decided this time we would opt for option 1 (sell until 'sold out'). It didn't take us long to get things prepped and by 11.30 we were ready to open.

We fell into our roles from yesterday – Roza the outgoing, friendly chef while I was the quiet, reserved behind-the-scenes guy. She was playing the same playlist but this time kept trying to get me to dance with her (which was sweet but annoying).

Today's line was double the size of yesterdays and because we had quadrupled the amount of food upfront, we were able to maintain our momentum for a few hours. It wasn't long before we started ticking things off as 'sold-out' and by 3pm we were done for the day.

Suddenly with so much time on our hands, we questioned if we had selected the right strategy, especially since the other food trucks were still in business.

Then Roza had a brilliant idea…

"Let's have a 3 hour break and I can order more ingredients so we can resume the food truck for dinner at 6pm. They never said that once we stopped we were done for the day. If I order now, the ingredients should arrive by 4 and we can spend the rest of the time prepping enough food to take us through the dinner rush – what do you think?"

I could have kissed her! What was I saying, I DID want to kiss her! It was a brilliant strategy that allowed us to recharge and not waste the day.

We headed back to the room to have some food and rest. She took charge in putting through the necessary order and it dawned on me just how much she was doing. I felt guilty – worried I wasn't pulling my weight.

"Do you need me to do anything? I feel like I'm making you do all the work".

She finished making some notes in a little notebook, which I think she was using to keep track of orders and other aspects of the 'business', before answering. Her warm smile put me at ease.

"It's ok, Dimitri – I don't mind. This is what I'm good at – managing the details and keeping on top of things".

I couldn't help but frown at her words – I wasn't insulted per say, but it made me question where I fit in the process, what was my contribution?

Worried she had offended me, she quickly got up from her bed and came over to mine. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to me, wrapping her hands around mine own.

"Please don't think you don't contribute because you do. You're just the big picture kind of person while I focus on the little things. That's why we are perfect for each other…"

Her eyes widened as the double meaning filtered through her mind and she turned away, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Pulling my hands free from hers, I used both to frame her soft face and gently pulled her towards me. It wasn't only to look at her – no, I wanted that damn kiss I had been craving for so long!

Moving slowly, to allow her time to stop the kiss, I let me lips brush lightly against hers before letting them finally come together.

Every single cell flared to life and I couldn't help but pull her close. She in turn wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pushed her delicious body against mine. A soft moan escaped her lips, as I pulled us to my bed and rolled her so she was below me while I hovered over her. She pulled me close and rubbed against me, making my hardened cock throb in my pants. I growled in need as I felt one of her hands grasp my hair, while the other scraped my scalp before trailing down my neck, shoulders, chest and….

"Room service!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I half hissed/half growled.

In my lust filled state I had forgotten we had ordered room service. Roza gently pushed me back on to the bed, a sly grin on her face as her eyes noted my tented situation.

"I think its best if I deal with them…hmm?"

Giving me a quick peck she headed to the door, opening it enough to acknowledge the staff and taking the tray from them. She placed the food on the side table before making her way back to me. I knew we should get up (there was still so much to do) but I just wanted to forget about the world and focus solely on the beautiful goddess who was currently crawling her way back to me on the bed. My erection had deflated momentarily when we had been interrupted, but the view of a gorgeous woman hovering over me was all it needed to stand back in attention.

Our lips had just brushed against one another when we were interrupted yet again – this time by her phone.

"Leave it…let it go to voicemail" I whispered huskily, desperately wanting to kiss her…hold her…ravish her!

I knew I wouldn't take things too far – I assumed her virginity was still intact and the last thing I wanted was to be callous about our first time together and her first time overall. She nodded in agreement, ensnared by my lust and her desire. We resumed our kissing, forgetting about the interruption. Our hands started to roam and explore. She was quick at taking my shirt off and I was happy to oblige. Feeling her soft, gentle hands move over my muscles was too much – I surprised myself by moaning from the sensations I was drowning in. I don't think I have ever moaned – growled, grunted, hissed but moaning was new and made me feel vulnerable and exposed. I opened my eyes to gaze into her deep brown ones.

" _What are you doing to me? You have had me under a spell since the first day I met you. All I can think about is you. You haunt my dreams and dominate my thoughts. Why do I feel incomplete when I'm not with you? When did you go from Rose to my Roza?"_

I couldn't stop the words (even if I was saying them in Russian) and boy did it feel good!

I hadn't exactly said I loved her, but it was implied. Not that I didn't want to – God I wanted to! But I wasn't sure if I was ready to say it out loud, even in a different language. As it was, I could see a storm of emotions whirling through her eyes, her face barely a few inches above my own. Her eyes took in the emotions that burned in my own, which could be understood in any language. I saw the unshed tears and wondered what was going through her mind. She opened her mouth and I braced myself for her heartfelt confession.

The thundering knock on our door put a stop to whatever it was she was about to say. I wanted to pick up the hotel phone and throw it at the offending disruption. We took a few moments to gather ourselves before Roza answered the door. Meanwhile, I gave up and went to the bathroom, convinced the universe was being a bitch and wouldn't let us go any further today.

I could hear voices but couldn't pick out who was saying what. Putting my shirt back on, I took the time to use the toilet and splashed some cold water to reign in my raging hormones. Feeling more in control I walked out to find a frowning Rose sitting on her bed, her phone against her ear. Seeing the confused look on my face she put her hand up, indicating for me to wait.

The one sided conversation I listened to had me even more confused but as I listened I found myself frowning as well. It sounded like someone had stuffed up our order at the suppliers and they had doubled certain ingredients and forgot others. I could see Rose was trying hard not to snap at the person she was speaking to, but the hard expression on her face told me if she had been talking to them face to face things would have turned violent. Throwing her phone down in anger on the bed, she flopped down in frustration next to it.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly, worried she might transfer her anger onto me.

She didn't move from her spot, but released a large sigh and patted the bed next to her lying form. I came and sat down beside her, my hand stroking her loose hair in an attempt to comfort.

"The idiots stuffed up big time! They've sent through two doner kebab spits and forgot our order of chicken. Plus they tripled our feta order and are sending half an order of mozzarella and no cheddar! And, if that wasn't enough, they've sent through a commercial size bag of potatoes. What the fuck are we going to do with that much potato!? So glad we aren't paying for this, otherwise I would be ripping them a new one! Seriously, monkeys could do a better job!"

She slammed her fist on the bed while I kept massaging her scalp, hoping to ease her rage. The motion was soothing for me as well, as it allowed my mind to work on the problem. I was so lost in my own head, I hadn't noticed Roza had gone quiet and was studying me intently. I blushed at being caught deep in thought and gave her a small smile.

"I think I know how we can work this to our advantage…"

It wasn't long before we were back in the van, working with the new shipment of ingredients and getting ready for the dinner rush. We made new signs to place over existing ones, as we tweaked some of our dishes to accommodate the mix-up.

Chicken pide changed to lamb shashlik and feta pide

Chicken & cheese piroshky changed to doner beef & potato piroshky

I was nervous about fusing our ingredients together though my gut told me we should have done this from the start.

There was no reason to worry – those two dishes were a hit!

In fact they were the first ones to finish and everyone kept asking us to make more tomorrow. We were just blown away by the interest those two dishes received. Even Galina stopped by with Alberta and Hans to sample the new creations once word got back to them.

All three praised our ingeniousness for turning a mix up into something amazing. The way Alberta and Hans kept whispering and throwing looks at each other whenever the mix up was bought up made me question if the mix up was an accident or something done on purpose to see how we handled ourselves under pressure.

As it was our last night at the hotel, we all decided to grab a drink at the hotel bar once everyone had 'closed up' for the night. After the first round and some general discussion, Roza broached the topic about the mix up.

"Ok, I just wanna ask you all something...cause it's been bugging us…did your orders get 'mixed up' today?"

The others looked at her in surprise, like she had uncovered some secret.

Adrian spoke up, acting like a spokesman of sorts.

"How did you know?"

Rose huffed in annoyance and folded her arms, physically trying to restrain her anger. I spoke in her stead.

"We had the same experience and had to adjust a few of our dishes. Luckily it worked out in our favour. We thought it was a genuine mistake until we saw Alberta and Hans exchanging a hushed conversation when we mentioned the mix up. Guess they did it to make the episode more interesting for TV…"

I could understand their reasoning behind the stunt, but I was just as angry as the others. If we hadn't been able to handle the 'mix up' it could have ruined our reputations. This was the first time I was helping my father in this competition but I don't remember him ever mentioning such unscrupulous behaviour being part of it in the past.

Knowing we had all been tricked helped us bond and before we knew it, we had spent longer than we'd intended indulging in drinks and snacks.

It was almost midnight by the time Roza and I had gotten ready for bed. We looked at each other timidly, remembering our interrupted moments from the day. I wanted her to sleep in the same bed with me, but was nervous to ask her. She looked like she wanted something as well, but faltered at the last moment. Sighing in exasperation, she wished me a goodnight and curled up in bed. It didn't take me long to join her in the land of slumber.

I awoke to whimpering sounds. Waiting for my sleep altered mind to register my surroundings I was able to place the noise coming from the bed next to me. Suddenly wide awake, I commanded my body to move and check on Roza.

"Rose…Roza…wake-up…"

I sat next to her sleeping form – she clearly looked like she was in the middle of a bad dream. She must have heard my request or felt my gentle caress on her arm because next minute she woke up with a start. Looking around like a frightened animal, her mind finally registered my presence and instead of shying away from me (which I was expecting) she threw her arms around me and started to cry.

"Hey…hey…its ok…it was all a dream. I'm her moya lyubov'"

I climbed into bed with her, adjusting my hold so we were hugging and laying side by side. One arm held her, while the other stroked her hair, neck and back in a soothing manner. I eventually stopped my ministrations but held her in my arms.

"What was the dream about Roza?"

I heard her whimper something, giving me the impression she wanted to either forget or make it seem like nothing. I wasn't easily deterred and tightened my arms around her, pleading for her to open up.

"Please tell me…you will feel better… Mama always said it was best to talk about bad dreams so you could figure out why you had them in the first place – solving the why helps ease the mind enough to let you go back to sleep…so please tell me…"

I felt her tense at my words, but it wasn't long before she relaxed and started to tell me about her dream.

"I don't normally have this nightmare. In fact it's been a while. I think I only have it when I feel like I don't have control in my life. With the stress we experienced today, I'm not surprised I had the dream. Actually it's not a dream, more like a bad memory. I was 10 and my family and I had gone to Bondi beach. I knew how to swim but it had been a while since I had swam at the beach and I was super excited. The moment I stepped in the water, I forgot all my lessons and just wanted to have fun. Because my mind was someplace else I didn't notice the massive wave that came out of nowhere and next minute I was pulled in and got caught in the under current. Thankfully Christian had been keeping an eye on me and raised the alarm. It didn't take them long to find me but I had some water in my lungs and needed CPR. Suffice to say the experience scarred me for life and I guess whenever things fall apart I remember that feeling of helplessness as I was dragged down".

As I listened, I found myself pulling her closer to me – worried that someone or something was going to take her away.

 _If she had died that day…she wouldn't be in my arms right now…she wouldn't be in my life…_

I didn't even want to dwell on that. Shifting a bit, I pulled the duvet over us and cradled her against my chest. I opened up my soul and let the words I'd been carrying around flow through. I opted to reveal my inner thoughts in Russian, worried they would be too intense for her (especially after having experienced the nightmare).

" _Nothing will ever happen to you Roza – you are my life, my soul and I promise to look after you for the rest of our lives. Listen to the beat of my heart – it's no longer mine, I'm only looking after it for you. My mind, my heart, my soul, my body – everything belongs to you. I really don't know how you did it, but I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I really hope you feel the same way, otherwise I'm screwed. When I saw you that day kissing the asshole my whole world shattered. I always want you to be happy so if I'm not the one for you I will understand...it will crush me but I will not come in the way of your happiness. I hate how other men stare at you. I hate when Jesse and Adrian flirt with you. I want the world to know you are mine. If I knew for certain you wouldn't run away, I would propose to you – right here, right now. I love you so much my exotic princess"._

By the time I had confessed my feelings, she was already asleep. Kissing her temple lightly, I got comfortable and fell asleep myself, praying that one day this would become our reality.

 **WEEK 6 CHALLENGE – AT THE HOTEL, SUNDAY MORNING**

I awoke to gentle kisses on my neck, jaw and cheeks. I surrendered to the moment, letting the world fade away. I couldn't help but moan when I felt her soft lips nibbling on a sensitive part behind my ear. I knew she knew I was awake so I was about to forgo my fake sleep to have my turn at devouring her when a phone buzzed nearby.

It was Roza who swore at our interruption and pulled away to check whose phone had gone off. I opened my eyes reluctantly when I realised she hadn't returned to my arms. I gave her my best sad puppy look, but all she did was giggle and walk away, her phone against her ear as she listened to the voicemail. Few seconds later I heard her talking in Turkish.

Yup, the universe sucked!

It was our last day of the challenge and we were up to date with our video journals, had a hearty breakfast, checked out of the hotel and… Decided to shake up the menu!

Inspired by what had happened yesterday, I suggested we take a risk on the last day and change the menu. We looked at our dishes and identified which ones would work as hybrid Turkish/Russian dishes. It was a gutsy move on our end and would definitely piss off our fathers since we were doing this behind their backs.

The **menu** for the last day was…

Lamb shashlik & feta pide

Mushroom & Russian potato pide

Lamb shashlik roll

Doner beef roll

Doner kebab, potato & cheese piroshky

Mushroom & feta piroshky

Beef shashlik

Ponchiki with rose water

We just hoped this decision wasn't going to bite us on the ass later.

The judges were informed of our menu change. Technically it wasn't a big change – we just took out two dishes and fused different ones together. They hadn't said we couldn't do this. Tatianna and Robert were the only ones who looked at us with disapproval – guess they didn't like us changing the menu on the last day. But everyone else were receptive and wished us the best of luck.

Since they were going to announce the winners of the challenge at the end of the day, we had all been advised to run the food trucks on the basis of 'sell until sold out'.

We had another massive line (even with the altered menu) and we were ecstatic! Rose was her vibrant self and even I couldn't help but showcase some of my moves and partake in some friendly banter. She gave me the safe space to be myself or at least figure out who 'the real Dimitri Belikov' was and she encouraged my idea to infuse our ingredients/dishes together – something that would have never happened had I been working alongside father.

Our fathers turned up around 3pm to see how things were going and to be present for the final judging/announcement. The look on their faces, when the saw the line and then the new menu was priceless.

"Wish we had a camera to capture this moment…" Roza whispered conspiratorially.

I chuckled at her comment and was about to suggest she use one of our phones when our eyes made contact with our fathers.

"Busted!" she hissed.

I knew Abe wouldn't cause a scene, not with so many customers outside our truck and cameras rolling everywhere, but my father, on the other hand, was a wild card. We locked gazes and it felt like a battle of wits, and for the first time I refused to back down and look away. They had said this was our challenge and we could run the show. We had done things their way for 2 of the 3 days – this was our last day and I had no regrets ending the challenge on our terms.

I felt Roza's hand on my lower back, strategically positioned so anyone looking in couldn't see what she was doing – reminding me of her unconditional support.

"No backing down now Dimitri – we started this and we will see it through. Whatever happens today, know that I loved every minute of this weekend with you…"

Ever since our numerous make-outs and sharing the same bed last night, we were braver with our flirting and teasing in public – a brush of the hand over an ass, a tug of a hair strand there. We tried to keep things professional whilst in the food truck and definitely didn't do anything overtly obvious like kiss or hug. And now that our fathers were here, we had to be even more careful with our body language.

Damn it! We should have talked about what we were going to do moving forward. We may not have confessed our feelings to each other openly but we clearly wanted something to develop – only problem were our families.

By 5pm all the trucks were sold out, cleaned and packed. They had set-up a spot in the centre of the three trucks to film the wrap-up and winner announcement. The cameras focused on Galina as she took us through the final parts of the segment.

"Welcome back to Restaurant Wars! It's the end of the food truck challenge and boy was it a big one! Big thank you to the production team for doing a stellar job outside the studio! Now our trucks did a great job and you all wowed your customers with your culinary skills. We have tallied the votes from the judges and customers and have our final winner but before we announce them, let's review how things went with the challenge from day 1…"

The had a brief pause in filming before resuming, as the cameras followed her to each of the food trucks for our one-on-one interviews – asking us how we coped and how we found the whole experience. Naturally when she came to us, she was interested in discussing our 'last day menu change'.

I let Rose field the questions – she was a natural. Her inner charisma came out and she was cool under the stressful lights and necessary interrogation. If we owned a restaurant/business together she would be in charge of PR, the face of it all. I don't think she realised just how easy going she could be.

Once the interviews were done Galina went back to the 'centre stage' and did some more announcements and acknowledgements.

"Now before I announce the winner for this week's challenge, I wanted to let you know how much money you raised for your charity of choice. MeFoGie, you guys made $4000 over the three days! Great job guys! Your money will be donated to the Red Cross. Sugar & Spice, you guys achieved $6000 and this money will go to the Salvation Army. And finally The Tsar and The Sultan, you guys made $10,000! And your money will be split between Starship Hospital and the Cancer Council".

Roza and I looked at each other in surprise. We had made $10K in three days! That was crazy and yet I imagined how amazing it would be to go into business with Roza.

"Ok time to put you out of your misery. So the team that came in third place was MeFoGie – the most popular dish on your menu, with the highest score, was the chicken satay. Before I announce the winner, let me tell you what came through as your 'most popular dish'. Sugar & Spice, your dish was the banana and custard calzone. The Tsar and The Sultan you had two most popular dishes on the menu, receiving equal high scores. They were the lamb shashlik & feta pide and mushroom & feta piroshky! People loved your infused cuisines – shame you went with this approach on the last day, but it doesn't matter….because you guys won the food truck challenge!"

There was a brief pause as we let the announcement sink in and then suddenly, Roza was squealing in delight before jumping into my arms, forgetting that our fathers were in the 'audience' watching us with shocked expressions. Luckily we didn't go beyond the hug, though I did take the opportunity to hold her tight before letting her go. Galina continued, having allowed Roza to have her moment.

"Congratulations you guys! And the prize for winning the food truck challenge is….you get to keep your state-of-the-art food truck!"

Roza screamed in glee and this time, when she jumped into my arms, she pushed me over causing both of us to fall on to the ground. Everyone chuckled at her antics, including our fathers.

"Roza…as much as I love you throwing yourself at me...you need to remember our fathers are here…"

I really didn't want to burst her happy bubble but the last thing we needed was to be caught and interrogated by our fathers, at least not until we had figured out what we wanted. Realising how compromising our position looked (her laying on top of me), she quickly scrambled up and apologised for her reaction. Luckily neither of our fathers questioned the situation and attributed Roza's strange behaviour to her overall excitement. Galina smiled at us, enjoying our antics.

"Well guys, next week's challenge is Farmer's Market. We want you to cook a dish whose main ingredient is a major export for your cuisines country. So for example, the French may have made a dish with cheese or frog legs or snails. You get the idea. So rest up and I will see you all next week at the studio for another exciting episode of Restaurant Wars!"

Once the filming concluded, the other chefs came over to congratulate us – until it was our father's turn. We watched them nervously, wondering how they would respond to our win. Abe took Rose into this arms and spun her around, laughing with joy. My father, on the other hand, came over and took my hand in a firm shake.

"You took a gamble Dimitri and it paid off – you got lucky in my opinion. But a win is a win, so congratulations son".

For the first time in a long while, I gave him a genuine smile as I felt a surge of pride swell through me – this was probably the first time I'd received any kind of compliment from my father and I savoured the rare moment. We decided to celebrate our victory with the other chefs at the hotel bar.

As our large group took over a few booths in the corner, Roza and I took everyone's orders for first round of drinks. Galina had decided to join us as well as Hans, Tatianna and Alberta. Having given the drink order to the barman and knowing it would take some time to get ready, I pulled Roza to a dark corner of the bar for some 'private' time.

First thing I did was to push her against the wall and kiss her until we were both breathless.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that when they announced we won and it didn't help when you kept throwing yourself at me…"

Roza giggled and smiled shyly, looking at me through her lashes.

"I didn't mean to tease you…I never meant to be a …bad girl…"

She whispered the last part seductively, as she leant in and nuzzled her nose along my jaw before brushing her lips teasingly against my own. I in turn gripped her hips and bought them against my own, letting her know just how much she affected me.

"You better behave yourself – we can't afford to be caught by our fathers…"

It was like pouring a bucket of ice water. Roza's posture and expression changed. Sadness was the dominant emotion on her face as she stepped out of my embrace and hugged herself instead. She was biting her lips, clearly trying to hold back the tears. I hadn't meant to push her away and it hurt me deeply to know I had caused her current anguish. Without a second thought I pulled her back into my arms.

"What are we Dimitri? How are we going to handle our families? Do we….do we even have a future?"

Her voice was muffled since her head was buried in my chest but I heard every one of her questions. Tilting her head up to gaze into her beautiful eyes I answered each – without reservation.

"I don't know what I'm to you...but you are my life Roza".

"We will find a way to let our families know so till then we just need to keep things quiet… This feud has gone on long enough and I won't let it keep me away from you…"

"As for the future… you, Roza, are my future. I can't imagine my life without you… so I have no future without you….If I have to leave my family to be with you…give up being a Belikov and all it entails…then I will…I love you…"

There…I said it. I laid it out there and held my breath as I waited for her response. She moved her arms so her hands could cup my face. I noticed a few tears running down her cheek and I gently kissed them away. Once her sobbing was under control, she spoke up, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Dimitri. I thought I didn't need anything more in my life – I have a loving family and a career I am passionate about. But then you came and made it complete. You bought colour, life, spice…I don't know how else to describe the impact your presence has made. All I know is that I too can't live without you and if I have to leave behind my life…my family…then I will. I can't lose you...I love you Dimitri Belikov".

And then it was her turn to wipe away the tears that were trailing down my cheeks, before her lips landed possessively against mine.

There are a handful of moments in my life I can remember perfectly because they bought joy to my heart and soul – when my little sister Vika was born, when I was there to witness the birth of my nephew Paul and graduating from culinary school. But none of those compared to this moment, right here, as I held my soulmate in my arms.

Who knew, that I, Dimitri Alexander Belikov, was destined to find his soulmate and that she had been across the street all along!

 **Google Translate**

 **Ded = Grandfather (Russian)**

 **Sladkikh snov moya lyubov' = Sweet dreams my love (Russian)**

 **Oh and in case you were wondering about the strange name for the Jap/Thai truck…  
MeFoGie = ****Me** **at, Sea** **fo** **od and Ve** **gie** **s**

 **Like I said, I spent a LOT of time editing this chapter and am hoping there aren't any mistakes/issues…if you find any…please PM me**

 **Week 7 = Farmer's market so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What do you think would be considered as '** **major food exports** **' for the following countries?**

 **Turkey  
Russia  
Japan  
Thailand  
Italy  
India**

 **Answer via review or PM me…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Sorry again for the late update – doesn't help having two kiddies who keep catching colds.**

 **Since I posted Chapter 17 during the 'black-out' period (when people weren't getting alerts from FanFic) you may have missed out on a** **very large and important chapter** **– so read it first before you read this one.**

 **This little gem was unearthed thanks to Llaria6 – I was struggling with my original chapter plan and then BAM she hit me with an inspiration stick….**

 **Hope you like it…**

 **Please note AN at the end of chapter.**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Karolina POV

It's a blessing and a curse to be a girl in the Belikov family.

A curse because you would never get the same recognition as a son – after all they were the ones who would carry on the family name & legacy.

A blessing because you weren't under constant scrutiny and therefore could slip under the radar.

Unless, of course, you did something stupid like me and fall in love.

I guess things were set in motion the day Dimitri was born.

My parents were over the moon – they finally had a baby boy who would carry on the Belikov family and take over the business. It didn't take me long to realise I was going to be pushed into the background. Sonya was already father's favourite and now with Dimitri in the picture I became obsolete – it's funny how even though I was the eldest, I was suffering from 'middle-child syndrome'. The final nail in the coffin, so to speak, came when Vika was born. I reluctantly accepted my fate and fell into obscurity.

Regardless of how I was treated by my parents, I loved them unconditionally and was immensely loyal to my family, which was why I went to culinary school – I wanted to work full time in our family restaurant.

It wasn't a big surprise that I grew close to our babushka over the years – she sensed my lack of 'standing' in the family and wanted to make sure I knew I was loved & cherished. She took me under her wing and taught me everything there was to know about our family business and, of course, how to cook. I'm certain she imparted more knowledge to me than she had with Dimitri, even though he was the one being groomed to take over from father. But most importantly, she was in my corner when my life changed forever.

I met him while I was at culinary school. He was tall, dark and handsome – a strange mix of European masculinity and Middle Eastern exotic flare. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but we definitely noticed each other. We became cooking partners but it wasn't long before the partnership morphed to friendship that extended to partaking in activities outside of school like grabbing drinks/meals at cafés, attending food festivals & concerts.

One day, we were at an outdoor cinema, watching a black and white artsy French movie. It started off like any other 'friendly' outing but something changed that night – maybe it was the starry night sky or maybe it was being huddled together, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. It didn't matter what caused it – what mattered was that we shared our first kiss.

That kiss changed our dynamic yet again and our 'friendly' outings became 'dates' and we found ourselves opening up – sharing our deepest thoughts & desires. He confessed to the real reason behind him joining culinary school – he was trying to reconnect with his estranged father. Turns out his parents had divorced when he was 10 and though they separated on amicable terms, the fact his mum had moved them to another state made it very difficult for him to stay connected with his dad. He waited patiently for the right moment and when he turned 18 he told his mum he desired to re-establish his relationship with his father. Few months later he had moved to Sydney to attend our culinary school and had high hopes of proving himself worthy to work at the family restaurant alongside his father.

I felt like I had found my kindred spirit. I could see the pain and despair he felt as he spoke about the 8 years he had missed out on a father – puberty being the most difficult ones. I knew how it felt to crave the love of one's father – only difference being mine had just pushed me aside as opposed to not being around. I told him about my family and my own issues and he listened with no judgement or pity – just love. After that day we became each other's support systems and no longer felt deprived of a family – we were each other's family now. The night we graduated we celebrated hard and 2 months later I discovered I was pregnant.

The day I took the test, I was a tornado of emotions. I was scared, happy, terrified, excited – it was overwhelming. But the strongest emotion I felt was fear – I was afraid that once I revealed my pregnancy to him he would leave.

I was pleasantly surprised when the opposite happened – he was ecstatic and had kissed me so deeply & lovingly that I was left breathless. He knew firsthand what it felt like growing up without a father and he had promised himself he would never deprive his children of such love. Even though we had just graduated and had only recently started working at our first 'full-time' jobs, in our respective family restaurants, we knew we could handle anything so long as we were together. I went to babushka for help, knowing she would give me the support I would need to reveal the news to my family. I hadn't been prepared for the advice she gave me instead.

"You cannot tell anyone who the father of your children is. The future is uncertain but I'm hoping a time will come when you can feel safe about revealing the truth. Trust your babushka on this and say nothing about him to anyone".

It was the strangest advice she had ever given me but she had yet to steer me wrong, so I heeded it without argument. My boyfriend, on the other hand, wasn't impressed and wanted to meet babushka to convince her otherwise. We may not have been ready to get married, but he wanted to show he wasn't the type to run away from his responsibilities.

It was during this little meeting I finally understood why babushka had insisted I never reveal my baby daddy's identity – turns out I had fallen in love with Ambrose Mazur!

Because he had been raised by his mum, Ambrose had been going by his mother's Greek maiden name, Megalos. And since he never mentioned the name of the family restaurant or anything specific about his extended family – like names, I would never have guessed he was a Mazur. Even though he knew I was a Belikov he hadn't connected me to the Russian restaurant that was directly in front of the one he worked at. Again, I became worried he would sever ties with me – now that he knew I belonged to the family his family were supposedly feuding with.

But he surprised me yet again – he embraced me tightly and told me he would leave his family in an instant to look after his new one. I was about to make a similar promise when babushka spoke up.

"Neither one of you will need to undertake such drastic measures. I've seen a possible future where the feud is no more and love between the families will return. If ever this future is threatened, I will personally help you both to start new lives somewhere away from the poison that inflicts our families. For now have faith and keep things hidden".

It all sounded simple and easy, but life rarely allows you to have things go your way. When I revealed my pregnancy to my family – cause I'm sure they would have noticed the big belly in a few months – father demanded to know who the baby's father was, but I held my tongue and when things looked like they were going from bad to worse babushka stepped in and basically told father to mind his own business and that she was still the head of the family.

I hated the secrecy and the tension it had bought into the family but I trusted babushka's wisdom. Ambrose was still involved, just hidden from everyone else. Mama tried to be supportive from afar, not wanting to come in the middle of the cold war that was between father and me. It was better this way – babushka and Ambrose were all I needed and when I went into labour they were both by myside throughout the ordeal.

We had kept the gender a surprise, so when I found out I had given birth to a boy I couldn't stop grinning, envisioning a mini-Ambrose. As we cooed over our baby boy, Ambrose confessed to having told his father, Pavel, everything that had happened between us – wanting to lay it out all on the line before he got too invested in his father and the restaurant. It seems Pavel thought the feud between our families was 'stupid' and therefore didn't care who his son had fallen in love with. Because of his unconditional support and love, we decided to name our son Paul as homage to his loving grandfather.

Mama, Sonya and Vika also visited but not father. Things were still strained between us, but it didn't matter since I was planning to move out and live with Ambrose in an apartment his father had bought for us – stating no 'grandson of his was going to be homeless'. Dimitri sent me a large care package from Russia (he had already left on his culinary tour while I had been 7 months pregnant).

Father's way of eventually accepting my life choices was to let me return to the restaurant when I was ready to go back to work – though something told me that decision may have been influenced by babushka.

It's been 5 years and to this day neither one of our families knows about us. We kept them away from our apartment – everyone except babushka and Pavel. I had another baby with Ambrose, Zoya, who was turning 1 this year. Again I kept her parentage a secret – much to the frustration of my parents. It killed me I couldn't tell the world about my love for Ambrose and what a wonderful father and partner he was.

"What's the matter agápi mou? You've been awfully quiet today…"

I was curled up next to Ambrose, the kids still asleep. We were having a rare family day, with both of us having the day off. It was the Monday after the food truck challenge and my mind was busy processing what I had seen over the weekend – when I had dropped by, covertly, to check on Dimitri and Rose. Ever since the competition had started something had changed with Dimitri. He may have a closer relationship with Vika but I knew him the best. He had endeared himself to me when he came into our lives and after mama I'd babied him the most. Of all the people in the family, I had wanted to tell him the most about Ambrose and I knew he really wanted to know who the father was – more so to make sure the guy didn't abandon his responsibility. But babushka had stopped me, telling me 'it wasn't the right time' – whatever that meant. So I had to appease him with the partial truth – that the father of my children was involved in their lives.

As I lay in Ambrose's arms my mind filtered through everything I had seen and heard since the competition began. I recalled how Dimitri had stopped 'partying' with Ivan, how he was intense and focused in the kitchen but every so often something would make him sigh and look into the distance. I knew the look of love – I had seen it many times on Ambrose, especially the night he proposed to me when Zoya was born. He declared that night he no longer cared about how our families would react – we had two kids and he wanted to show he was committed to our family.

As I thought about the beautiful proposal, my mind fast forwarded to the lunch when we had shared our engagement news with babushka and Pavel. They had been happy for us, but babushka gave us the same advice about not sharing our relationship with our families, though this time she followed up with a cryptic riddle.

"The earth-lover has yet to find and fall for the flower and when they finally merge your love can come out of the shadows".

I had half-heartedly listened to her, not understanding a single word, but now, as I recalled them and thought about Dimitri and Rose it all finally clicked into place. Gasping in shock, I bolted upright, startling Ambrose who had been busy nuzzling my neck. He sat up too, worried about my strange, random reaction.

"What's wrong babe?"

I scrambled out of bed, almost losing my balance as my legs got tangled in the sheets. Ignoring his pleas for my attention, I grabbed my phone off the dresser and called babushka with shaky hands. I didn't even bother with greetings or pleasantries as I breathlessly confronted my grandmother.

"You were talking about Dimitri and Rose weren't you?"

Brief silence was the initial response I was given to my startled outburst. Before I could say anything more, babushka spoke.

"I'm assuming you are at home and so is Ambrose, yes? I will be there in 30 mins".

And then the line went dead.

I was a jumble of nerves as I shuffled back to bed and sat down next to my confused and anxious fiancé. Patting his hand to comfort him, I let him know babushka was on her way. He noticed the tense muscles in my posture and pulled me to him, giving me the strength and love that I desperately needed. Staring into the distance, I finally dared to voice what was on my mind.

"Today we will finally find out what babushka had meant with that stupid riddle. Today we find out who will help us bring our love out of the shadows".

 **Google Translate**

 **Agápi mou = my love (Greek)**

 **Ok so a much shorter chapter – but hey did you see how long the previous chapter was?**

 **And yes – this coupling (Ambrose and Karolina) is totally new but it kind of came to me so I went with it. And in this story Paul is 5 (not 10) and Zoya not 1 yet.**

 **I always wondered how someone who seemed so level-headed in VA had two kids but no partner. I can understand falling pregnant once but twice, and in an environment where the family was relying on Dimitri's income just never made sense to me. So I guess this little side story was my way of explaining how Paul and Zoya came to be – her finding a proper partner but one she had to hide.**

 **Also, in my story Ambrose is Pavel's son and Abe's nephew (Pavel being Abe's brother) and since I saw Paul was a variation of Pavel, everything else fell into place.**

 **Oh and I know now a days a family's name can be carried on by a daughter as well, but since I'm a traditionalist (I took my hubby's surname) and the Belikovs are super 'old-school', I'm going with the whole 'only sons carry on family name' thing.**

 **So as you can gather, Karo (and soon Ambrose) will be made aware of Dimitri and Rose's little love affair.**

 **Next chapter will be Rose's POV and the Farmer's market challenge – so don't forget to give your suggestions on main exports for the 'countries' left in the competition.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **I feel like I'm always starting my chapters with apologies and I worry they will lose their meaning and seem insincere…**

 **But I'm sorry that it's taken me soooooo long to update – exactly a month since the last chapter was posted!**

 **It's hard trying to find a few hours to just sit and write undisturbed when you have two kiddies...one who is going through her 'terrible twos' and wants constant attention and the other a 9 month old who is having major teething/colic filled couple of weeks…and they are both going back and forth with colds/coughs…That plus hubby having a medical procedure…sleepless nights…making sure my piece for the Father's Day compilation was done on time…well, life has been one big ball of drama!**

 **I can't churn out quick chapters as I need to cover soo much and since I write each chapter from scratch – all I have pre-planned is the general structure/content for the chapter – you can imagine it takes me some time to write the first draft…And when I actually start writing, things always seem to change from my initial plans… So what I'm trying to say is it's not a simple endeavour…(And don't get me started on the countless times I edit, cause I'm my harshest critic!).**

 **Anyway, enough of my babble…here is the next chapter – hope you enjoy it!**

 **Danke (German – thank you)**

 **PS. Please read AN at the end of the chapter…  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 19**

Rose POV

Last weekend was life changing!

I can't believe we finally confessed our feelings to each other – it still feels surreal. Of course, I hated that we couldn't be open about it. If I could, I would gladly shout to the world I was in love with Dimitri Belikov! But since we hadn't figured out how we were going to break the news to our families or found a way to move past the feud, we had to keep our relationship a secret.

It had been an amazing experience working alongside Dimitri – we were perfect and so in sync that most of the time we didn't need to say a thing. And the intensity and passion he brought to his cooking! God, I just wanted to ravish him in the truck, virginity be damned! But being the sweet gentleman he is, Dimitri stopped us from going beyond your standard 'make-out' – even if we did get close to second base a few times!

As I laid in bed after a crazy day at work, reminiscing over that perfect weekend, my fingers twitched next to my phone. We had exchanged numbers and had been texting one another almost every day. It also seemed like the safest way to communicate without being caught out by our family or colleagues.

He saved me on his phone as 'Moya dusha' (my soul) and I saved him on mine as 'Kalbim' (my heart) and we made sure our phones were pass code protected, so our nosy siblings wouldn't 'accidently' see something they shouldn't. So far our texts had been innocent – asking how our day was, confessing to missing each other, sharing recipes and food ideas in general. But tonight, thinking about my make-out sessions with Dimitri, I felt a bit naughty – so wanted to try something different.

I messaged Dimitri while I chewed on my bottom lip in nervous apprehension.

 **Me:** Hey…hope you had a good day. Mine was tiring, as always! So hmm…where are you?

I stared at my phone and watched the time change as I waited impatiently for his reply – it came 5 mins later.

 **D:** Hey…yeh my day was ok. Like you, just a busy day. I'm at home – what about you?

I started typing my reply even before I finished reading his message…

 **Me:** I'm home too…just lying in bed…wishing you were here next to me

His reply came swiftly now that we were in 'chat' mode.

 **D:** I know what you mean moya lyubov…I can still remember the night you spent at my place – one of the best nights of my life!

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face as I too recalled that beautiful night…our intense make-out and then falling asleep in his warm, strong arms.

 **Me:** Last weekend was pretty amazing too… God, I wish I wasn't a virgin! You have no idea how much I wanted to jump your bones every time I see you!

I bit my tongue to stifle the moan I wanted to emit as I recalled how gorgeous he looked without his shirt…Damn! Just thinking about it made me hot and bothered. The buzz of my phone broke through my naughty thoughts…

 **D:** I know the waiting sucks but you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you want to give me this special honour, which is why I don't want us to rush it…I want to make it a memorable experience for you. In fact I wish I had waited as well because with you…it won't be just sex…it would be making love with the person who I know is the missing part of my soul 3

I felt tears prickling my eyes by the time I'd finished reading his reply. He could be such a sap sometimes but he was _my sap_. I took a deep breath to reign in my emotions – after all I had wanted to try something tonight that was more on the _naughty_ side than emotional.

 **Me:** Just because we're waiting for the right moment to make love doesn't mean we can't have fun in the meantime….

I held my breath while I waited for him to take the bait – I'd never done this before and was nervous on how I would manage if he wanted me to proceed. I finally released my breath when my phone buzzed with his reply.

 **D:** What did you have in mind?

I suddenly felt super nervous. _How was I going to pull this off when I'd never had done the deed in real life?_

Sure had watched my fair share of R-rated movies and even peeked at a few pornos, but watching something and experiencing if yourself are too different things. Luckily I had a great imagination.

First I had to get myself physically in the 'zone'. I took off my t-shirt and wriggled out of my pj bottoms. Looking down at my simple bra and panties I frowned – they weren't sexy at all and felt more like a hindrance than a helpful accessory, so without a second thought I took those off too. I'd never slept naked in my own bed, so lying completely nude sandwiched between my mattress and quilt was a new experience – one that strangely boosted my confidence.

I could feel a tingle building in my lower abdomen and my skin erupted with goose bumps in anticipation. I became hyper aware of certain sensitive areas getting brushed by the soft cotton cocoon that surrounded me. My room was completely dark apart from the light being emitted by my phone and I was glad I had locked my door since the last thing I needed was to be interrupted – my family, especially my brothers, didn't understand the concept of privacy and personal space.

My phone buzzed again just as I'd finished propping myself up against my pillows, my duvet just barely covering my breasts. I checked Dimitri's message and couldn't help but giggle.

 **D:** Hello? You still there?! Hope you haven't fallen sleep already… Especially after giving me that little teaser :P

With a sly grin, I quickly typed my response to assuage his concerns.

 **Me:** Sorry – got a bit delayed…Its strangely warm in my room tonight so was thinking about sleeping in my underwear…but even that felt like too many layers…so… ;P

I bit my lip and hoped he could read between the lines – I wasn't the type to use subtlety to communicate, but it was necessary for the sake of the 'game' I was playing with him tonight. His reply was instantaneous.

 **D:** Fuck Roza! Are u telling me…you are currently naked in your bed?!

I tried to imagine his expression as he read my message and wondered how the rest of his body would be responding. I quickly typed my own response.

 **Me:** Well not completely naked – I have my nazar necklace on…Its sitting snuggly between my breasts…Hey, u have more knowledge  & experience than me when it comes to sex…Any idea why my nipples are sooo hard and perky when the room and the rest of my body is burning hot? I thought they only did that in cold temperature…

I knew I was being evil and possibly playing a dangerous game but it was wonderful to be in a position of power. I sent him another message, eager to move things along rather than wait for his response and direction.

 **Me:** How are things at your place? Are you experiencing unnaturally 'hot' weather as well?

My phone buzzed again but this time it was due to a call and not a text. Seeing that it was Dimitri, I hesitated – sexting was one thing but phone sex – could I really do this? Taking a deep breath, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

I barely recognised my own voice – burning desire and lust that was overwhelming my body had made it husky with a touch of sexy.

"I know we had an unspoken agreement to only text, but shittttt Roza! Why do you live with your family?! If you had your own place I would've been there in a heartbeat! …. It's a saving grace you live with your folks…Otherwise if I had turned up tonight, I wouldn't have kept my promise to wait… And to answer your other text…My place strangely started _heating up_ as well and now I'm in bed with just a sheet over me…and nothing else…"

 _FUCK!_

My eyes closed as images of the hot, muscly naked Russian with a sheet barely covering him kept flashing behind my lids – _What the hell was I doing?_ This was starting to feel more torturous for me than him. I had to turn things around.

"Damn Dimitri! So tell me…If you had been able to see me tonight…What would you've done?"

I don't know where I found the courage and boldness to push him along. My nerves tingled throughout my body and the molten heat between my legs intensified, making me squirm. My fingers wanted to explore the throbbing below while I imagined it was Dimitri's fingers and not my own that caressed me.

"Fuck Roza! You are playing a dangerous game here…Shit…I'm so hard for you right now… If I had turned up at your door, I wouldn't have been able to stay in control…The moment you opened it, I would have lifted you into my arms and slammed the door shut – locking it…I'd be too impatient to walk to the bedroom so would have pushed you against the nearest wall, all the while kissing you senseless as my arms held you up and my hips grinded against you – letting you know just how much I needed you…."

This time a soft moan left my lips as I visualised the scene. I felt breathless just imagining the searing kiss and felt myself shiver in wanton desire just thinking about what would be pressed against me as our hips brushed against each other. I had felt him in passing during our make-outs so knew he was packing something big! Sensing that I wasn't going to respond any time soon he continued.

"…I would let my lips possess yours and my hands caress every inch of your body… I'd imagine you would've answered the door in just a robe (since you're currently naked)…and that would be perfect because with just one flick I would have your tie undone and disrobed…My lips would move slowly away from your delicious lips and make their way to your neck where I would find that sweet spot which would turn your legs to jelly…forcing you to cling to me tighter and closer…

With a start, I realised I had let him lead the chat and had barely said anything – so lost in the vivid world he was painting before me. I tried to keep my voice steady as I gave him a response, but it came out sultry and shaky.

"God Dimitri! You have _no idea_ how much I wish I lived by myself right now…Fuck!….I'm just itching to run my hands all over my body, desperate to imagine it's you who is touching me…caressing me…teasing me…".

I could almost imagine the seductive smirk on his face while he gave me his own husky response.

"Oh Roza…The night is still young and I've only just begun…"

Before I could come back with a sexy retort of my own, someone jiggled my doorknob. I bolted upright, half in panic as I looked around frantically for something to cover myself with.

 _Who the fuck was trying to come into my room in the middle of the night?_

"Rosieeeeeeeeeeeeeee…you awaaaaaaaaaaaaake?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I recognised the drunken whisper hiss of my eldest brother Christian. I'd almost forgotten about Dimitri in my haste to pull on a robe but remembering the phone I still held in my hand I quickly ended the conversation, hating that we had to part just as things were getting interesting.

"I'm soo sorry but one of my brothers needs me and is making a racket to get my attention. I don't want the idiot waking everyone else up. So I will try and call or message you back later…hopefully it won't take too long to sort him out. Seriously…really…really sorry to leave you…hanging…"

Dimitri groaned in frustration and I stifled a giggle, as I imagined his 'strained' position. He gritted out his response, trying to not let across just how 'unsatisfied' he was with us ending our call early.

"It's ok Roza…. I really hope to hear from you soon!"

We said hurried goodbyes to each other before hanging up. Closing my robe around me, I gave myself a quick look in the mirror. I'd only had the side lamp on but it was enough to show my appearance was 'presentable'. Christian hadn't eased up in his endeavour to get into my room but thankfully wasn't loud enough to wake the rest of the household. Opening the door a crack, I prepared myself to berate my eldest brother for his insensitivity and incessant need to disturb me so late into the night, when I caught the look on his face.

He was swaying, so definitely drunk, but still sober enough to stand up straight. His eyes were bloodshot, but the puffiness and redness appeared to have come about from tears and not just the alcohol. My anger disappeared in an instant as my strong sense to protect my family took over. It took a lot to make my brother to display any kind of vulnerability and I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him cry – something big had to have happened to cause such a reaction from him. Knowing this wasn't something I could brush aside or sort quickly, I messaged Dimitri, promising to make it up to him somehow and begging for his forgiveness. He, of course, understood my predicament and wished me luck. I briefly wondered how he would 'handle' his frustration and found my mind slipping back down the 'salacious' rabbit hole, but one look at my sniffling, swaying brother and I no longer needed a cold shower to clear my thoughts.

Pulling him towards his room, I quietly ordered him to have a quick shower while I fixed us some Turkish coffee and some snacks. While he was busy showering, I quickly returned to my room to change into my night clothes, not wanting to have a long chat naked with just a robe on. By the time I had the coffee and snacks, Christian was already out of the shower and lying in bed, staring hard at the ceiling.

Christian and I have had a strange relationship. Even though I had great respect for him as the eldest child of our household, I've always bantered and argued with him like an equal and what was even stranger was that he let me. I think it because it challenges him and keeps him on his toes – Eddie and Mason are more than happy to roll over and do as he commands. Regardless of our constant need to belittle each other and 'fight', we are fiercely protective of each other. Which is why right now, instead of ripping into him for disturbing my 'night' or making fun of his drunken state, I want to take him into my arms and hold him. He clearly needs some form of comforting, otherwise why would he be waking me up at 2am.

"Chrissy, why don't you sit up and have some coffee with me. Then you can tell me what's bothering you…"

He quietly followed my request and sat up on his bed and took the offered coffee and small assortment of snacks to nibble on while I patiently waited for him to 'spill his beans'.

"We had a big fight tonight…I can't even remember what it was about…But it was bad and….and I think she broke up with me…"

It was more his blurted confession than the reveal that he had a girlfriend that had caused he to gasp softly. Eddie and I had long since suspected Christian had a mystery girlfriend, someone he met around the time the competition commenced but we figured it was either casual or too early for him to feel comfortable enough to share with the family.

His eyes weren't as bad as they were before, but still held some unknown pain as they met my own. It was his turn to gasp when he saw I wasn't surprised by his big 'girlfriend confession'.

"Eddie and I suspected you were seeing someone. You've practically stopped attending family dinners now for some time. In fact this is the first time I've seen you in weeks. We figured you weren't ready to tell us, so didn't want to push the matter".

Guilt and shame flickered across his face as he looked away. Silence fell over us again while we gathered our thoughts. Christian broke this bout of silence as well.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you guys…I did...I do…I mean….It's complicated….She wanted to keep our relationship a secret…Apparently her big brother is the overprotective type…Plus…Hmm…There are other reasons which I can't get into at this time…Not that it matters anyway since we are no longer together…"

He tried to state the statement with nonchalance, but I noticed his quivering lips and the sad slump in his shoulders – he did not want to go back into the 'singles' market.

"What exactly did she say tonight that makes you think she ended things between you?"

I may not have had any serious relationships, prior to Dimitri, but had watched enough soaps and read books to know guys and girls interpret certain things differently – Exhibit A Friends, where Ross thought them being on a 'break' meant they were broken up and so it was ok to sleep with another girl…when what Rachel meant was needing a 'break' from the relationship so some personal space not 'this is the end' of our relationship.

He gave me a strange look, like I was questioning how two plus two is four. I glared back at him, not budging from my request – he choose to drag me into this, so he now had to deal with the bloody consequences.

"She said she was tired from all the sneaking around – even though it was her idea to keep us a secret…She complained that I didn't understand her or her needs and finally said she wanted some time to think things through…"

He ended his tirade with a bitter laugh. I could see how he thought they had broken up, but clearly this girl, whoever she was, just needed some space to understand her feelings. I reached over and took his hand to comfort.

"Look, I think you should just give this girl some space. Let her come to you. Don't rush the process or go do something stupid like hooking up with someone…I'm sure you can keep it in your pants for a few weeks, right?"

He gave me an exasperated look for my 'keep it in pants' comment, otherwise remained quiet while letting me continue.

"From what you've just told me, she is clearly confused because she is dealing with a myriad of emotions. She just needs some 'alone' time to filter through it all. Once done, she will come back to you".

He shook his head, still not convinced that this was just a simple pause in their relationship.

"How can you be sure she didn't dump me? What if I wait for weeks, months only to realise she really had broken up with me?"

I sighed in frustration – sometimes it was like talking to a wall when trying to get your logic across to Christian.

"If it had been a break-up she would have said it… 'we should see other people' or 'it's better we end this' or 'I don't see this progressing anywhere'…no, she said 'she wanted time to think things over'….it's possible that at the end of the 'thinking' phase she might end the relationship…which if it happens, it happens and you can move on…but it's also possible that she might realise just how much you mean to her and she may change her stance about keeping the relationship a secret. Like I said…the best thing you can do is just give her the space she needs…"

Christian was looking at me in a strange way – I guess it was mix of awe and love. He pulled me in for a hug and I tightened my arms around him.

"When did you become so wise and worldly little sis?"

I heard the emotion waver his voice and felt tears prickle my eyes. I hugged him tighter and interpreted his question to be rhetorical. Just in case I asked one of my own.

"So any chance you will reveal who your mysterious girl is? It's not nice keeping secrets from family, especially your sweet, loving sister…"

I pulled away to give him an innocent smile but faltered when I saw his answering smirk.

"Yes well, everyone has secrets Rosie…even you it seems…How about you tell me yours and I will tell you mine?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie and I loved going to all kinds of food festivals – guess it was natural since we both loved to cook. We had heard some great reviews about these night markets that were happening this week near Sydney Harbour, so tonight we clocked off early to check it out.

As we walked around the various stalls and soaked in the smells & atmosphere, my eyes caught sight of a familiar tall Russian. A grin instantly stretched across my face, as my mind recalled our interrupted late night phone call from two days back – unfortunately neither of us had been able to chat much beyond wishing each other good nights. I tried to think about something else to distract my raging hormones – last thing I needed was to constantly squirm next to my older brother!

I was about to point out Dimitri to Eddie when my world came crashing down. He had his arms around the shoulders of a beautiful woman with long raven hair. I couldn't see her features well, since it was night time and they were a few stalls down, but from what I could see she was stunning with a gorgeous body. If I stood next to her, I'm certain I would have felt fat and frumpy. Eddie was busy sampling some French crepes so hadn't noticed my mood plummeting, as I watched Dimitri and the mystery woman walk around, chatting and laughing.

I had seen Dimitri's sisters & mother and I didn't know much about the other members of his family since he hadn't mentioned anyone else beyond his immediate family. I wanted to desperately believe she was just a relative or a good friend, but he seemed so opened and relaxed, nothing like he was with me – even if things were improving for us.

Biting my lips nervously, I pulled my phone out and messaged him. Pretending that I had no clue what he was up to.

 **Me:** Hey…was just thinking about you. What are you up to tonight?

I figured if his outing tonight was an innocent one he'd have no problem replying back to my text with the truth. I watched as he moved his hand off her shoulder and pulled his phone out. I caught the small smile, one that I'd only ever seen him give to me, but to me utter horror he placed the phone back in his pocket – without acknowledging my text!

I felt tears pooling in my eyes and blurring my vision. My nails dug into my palm as I tried to elicit physical pain to shift my attention away from the emotional pain I felt in my heart and soul.

 _How could he do this to me?_

 _Was he lying when he confessed to loving me?_

 _Was it all a ruse to get into my pants after all?_

"Hey…what's wrong Rosie?"

I almost screamed when I felt Eddie's hand tap my shoulder. Forcing a tight smile, I turned to look back at him, praying the limited lighting would hide my tears.

"Can we go home? I'm not feeling too great…The mild headache I had during the day has gotten worse…Think I just need some rest…"

I hated lying to Eddie but I just didn't have the headspace or energy to explain what had caused my sudden depression. Without waiting for a response, I practically power walked in the opposite direction – my aim to leave the nightmare inducing festival.

 **WEEK 7 CHALLENGE – BACK IN STUDIO**

I really didn't want to be here today.

I still wasn't feeling great.

It had been a long time since I'd taken any sick days from the restaurant but ever since the food festival I had fallen into a dark void and all I wanted to do was remain in my bed, curled up. My family knew how rare it was for me to take time off from the restaurant, so kept bombarding me with concern and unhelpful advice – since only Eddie knew the real reason behind my melancholy. It got so bad that my parents begged me to see a doctor. I doubted the doctor could cure my heartbreak.

What hurt even more was that Dimitri never messaged me back. Not that night or the rest of the week.

 _Did I really mean that little to him?_

I was tempted a few times to message him, maybe even call and confront him but stopped myself because I was worried he would somehow charm his way back into my life again.

If I'd pushed hard enough I know I could've convinced baba to let me miss this week's challenge, but I when I had woken up this morning I felt disgusted with myself. When had I become a snivelling, desperate girl? When had I ever let anything or anyone come between me and my career? I was not going to give Dimitri Belikov the satisfaction of mentally screwing me over. I was going to help baba win this damn competition so I could rub it in his smug, stupid face!

Avoiding looking his way as I walked to our workstation, I noticed Avery was helping Adrian out today. She waved enthusiastically in my direction and practically skipped over before startling me with a tight hug.

"Oh my God! How are you? Feels like it's been ages since I've seen you! Congrats on winning last weekend's challenge – heard you got paired with the Russian…Surely that couldn't have been too bad?"

She winked at the end before wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. I didn't have the energy to get into any kind of discussion regarding the Food Truck challenge and I definitely didn't want to talk about Dimitri with her. But Avery wasn't discouraged by my continued silence, instead changing the topic from last week's challenge to the night market festival.

"Oh did you get a chance to check out the night markets this year down by the Harbour?! They were amaaaaazing! And you will never guess who I saw down there the day I went – Dimitri! And the girl he had with him was smoking! I was so tempted to go over and introduce myself but they seemed to be in their own little world and I didn't want to intrude…"

I felt what remained of my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach and I had to stop what I was doing and sit down. The damn tears returned and I bit my lip hard to halt the strong emotions. Avery finally seemed to notice my lack of response and whatever she must have seen on my face caused her to step forward and wrap her arms around me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Hey, what's wrong? I hope I didn't say anything to upset you, did I? You know you are gorgeous right? It's a shame you don't play for my team, otherwise I would be all up in your face".

Despite her crude comment I couldn't help but give a little giggle – not certain if she was serious or not. Regardless it made me laugh and momentarily receded the dark thoughts and feelings that had been welling up within me as images from that night kept flashing in my head. Even Avery had sensed 'their closeness' so whatever I had seen I hadn't imagined. The pain in my chest returned and I wondered if it was too late for me to back out of this week's challenge. Before I could make a move, Galina had strolled in and prepared to commence filming the episode. Sighing in defeat I resigned myself to my fate and decided I would do everything in my power to ignore Dimitri Belikov.

After the usual introductions, recap and individual 'catch-ups', Galina finally explained this week's challenge to us.

"Ok guys this week's challenge is called Farmer's Market. Today you will make a dish which will contain an ingredient that is considered to be a major export for the countries your cuisine is associated with. You've all given me your explanations and plans for the dishes…And so, here they are!"

With a theatrical flourish, she pointed at the large screen above the judges table.

 **Turkish – Two-way Baklava [showcasing Turkey's exportation of dates and dried fruits]**

 **Japanese – Sushi Platter [showcasing Japan's exportation of seafood and seaweed]**

 **Italian – Penne la vodka [showcasing Italy's exportation of pasta]**

 **Russian – Kulebyaka [showcasing Russian's exportation of seafood]**

 **Thai – Thai pineapple fried rice with spicy sausage [showcasing Thailand's exportation of rice and spicy sausage]**

 **Indian – Andhra fish fry with cumin rice [showcasing India's exportation of rice and seafood]**

"And because no one was eliminated last week, this week we have double eliminations! So by the end of today, we will be saying goodbye to two restaurants, so you've got to give it your all! Good luck everyone and let the cooking commence!"

I'd just gotten up from my stool when I felt my phone buzz. Even though I had my suspicions on who the message was from, I still checked in case it was Eddie or anne. Seeing Dimitri's name and his text, I promptly switched my phone off and placed it back in my pocket, ignoring the heated gaze that was fixed on me since I'd walked into the studio.

I threw myself into the cooking process, remembering the little lesson's Eddie had taught me when it came to cooking baklava. Focusing 100% on the task at hand, I was able to briefly forget the problems that plagued my personal life.

It always ends up being the case – when you want the day to go by fast it drags slower than a snail's pace and when you want the day to go by slowly its flies by and is over in a blink of an eye. I was having one of the latter days, which meant that before I knew it we were all crowded around the stage waiting for the final verdict. I was hyper aware of Dimitri and his intense gaze, which he was now blatantly throwing my way, clearly forgetting about not making things obvious around our fathers. I stubbornly refused to even acknowledge his existence, a part of me suddenly wondering whether our family feud could have stemmed from a lover's quarrel – if it had been the case, I'm certain it would have been caused by an insensitive, pig-headed Belikov and not the intensely passionate and loyal Mazur.

I pulled my focus back to the front, having tuned out on the segment where the judges passed comments on the dishes before Galina took charge to announce who was being eliminated.

"As I mentioned at the start, two restaurants are going home today. It is with great sadness we will be saying sayōnara to Kōgō and lā kxn to Phra Rāch. You guys have done such a great job by making it to the final six – you should be proud! But alas this is a competition and restaurants have to go home and this week it's you guys. We wish you both the best with your future endeavours! Now next week's challenge is an interesting one – it's called The Banquet and we want the remaining restaurants to serve their dishes to the judges at their actual restaurants! You will be required to make a five course banquet and it's up to you how you structure the 'menu'. So till next week guys – keep cooking!"

Once the final 'Cut!' was yelled I sprinted to our van. We had already packed up and I didn't want to hang around in case I bumped into Avery or worse Dimitri. I needed to maintain my distance and push the emotions that were constantly overwhelming me aside. This was probably for the best – we hadn't even been able to figure out how we were going to reveal our relationship to our family. Guess the universe helped me out by revealing Dimitri's true character – once a manwhore always a manwhore!

To avoid any foolish moments, I threw my energy and focus into the restaurant and the competition. This week's challenge was going to be interesting since baba had to travel to Germany for an international restaurateur convention. He was a guest speaker so couldn't back out, which meant the Banquet would fall on me. It was a lot of pressure, but baba reminded me how well I'd performed during the food truck challenge plus he suggested we would plan out the 'menu' and everything else before he left for Berlin. I appreciated his confidence in me and wanted to make him proud again. Being reminded of how well I'd managed the food truck unfortunately bought forward someone who I'd been trying to forget.

 _Dimitri…_

Damn it! Just thinking his name was enough to bring forward a rush of feelings I had been repressing since that night. I thought pushing him out of my mind and keeping distance would make things better, but I just kept feeling worse. I had become so desperate to avoid him that I'd refused to turn on my phone after the studio, telling my family my phone was having technical issues.

It had been a few days since the filming and today was a crazy day at the restaurant, especially with baba now in Berlin. I'm sure he-who-must-not-be-named has been trying to get reach of me and I'm surprised he hasn't had the balls to walk directly into the restaurant, demanding to see me. This was for the best – a nice, clean break. I probably should be glad I hadn't lost my virginity to him as well – boy, I would have been mad if that had happened only for us to end things this way.

I was glad this day was finally over – I had been standing non-stop all day, cooking, tasting and plating. The restaurant had really picked up so much extra business since the competition commenced and thanks to the free publicity via the show we had a busy day almost every day. Today was no exception with back to back functions and half the restaurant still operating as usual. I had sent everyone home by 12, giving myself some much needed peace and quiet to do some paperwork and menu tweaking for the restaurant and the competition.

It was almost 2am by the time I was done, and I was glad I had today off so I could sleep in and relax. As I locked up and headed out the back door, I felt the hair on my neck stir in warning. I wasn't a big fan of leaving work this late, but I knew enough self-defence to protect myself should the need arise. Sensing something lurking in the shadows, I pretended to be oblivious as I finished locking up and headed towards my bike. Just as I passed the spot where I sensed a presence, I spun around hard and slammed the intruder against the wall, while I clutched the pepper spray tightly in my other hand poised in front ready to use.

It was through my sense of smell that I properly registered his presence, followed by touch, as my body recognised the warm, hard muscles under the arm that was pinning him to the wall. I pulled back in frustration, finally allowing the shadow to move into the light.

Dimitri looked at me with a mixed bag of emotions – surprise, awe, desire, and frustration. I moved back further and folded my arms defensively across my chest, hoping to keep the distance between us.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

I saw him flinch at my cold, harsh tone. He obviously knew something was up since I had given him the cold shoulder at the filming and had refused to contact him in any manner – I wouldn't be surprised if I was to turn my mobile on and find endless texts and voicemails from him. He seemed to finally find his ability to speak and took a tentative step forward, while one hand reached out for me. I took a few more steps back, maintaining the distance I desperately needed for my sanity.

"I've been worried sick Roza! You wouldn't look or acknowledge me at the filming and have not replied back to a single text of voicemail. Did I do something wrong?"

He looked so pained and adorable – like a sick puppy.

 _Be strong Rose! Don't fall for his crap again!_

I straightened up my back and took a menacing step forward, this time causing him to back away.

"You can stop with the act Dimitri. You don't have to pretend you love me anymore. Clearly you've moved on and it's probably for the best. I'm happy for you and would like you to leave me alone so I can go back to focusing on my career".

He looked at me like I had spoken Turkish to him. Daring to test the waters, he took a step forward, closing the distance between us.

"What are you talking about Roza? What do you mean I've moved on? That I pretended to love you? You aren't making any sense!"

I could see the confusion was being replaced by frustration and anger, as his mind tried to figure out what exactly he had done to make me act this way. I snorted in annoyance – typical guy behaviour, make the mistake and plead ignorance!

"For fucks sake Dimitri! I saw you with her so don't act all innocent! Hell even Avery saw you two that night. I guess I can't blame you – you are a guy after all and weren't getting 'any' from me. So yeh… look…nothing major happened between us… we had our fun…you moved on and that's that. Now if you don't mind I want to go home…"

I tried to push past him, feeling the strain from my emotions bubbling under the surface. All I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and bawl my eyes out but I couldn't show him just how much he had hurt me.

I had barely taken a side-step when in a blink of an eye he was right in front of me, this time slamming me against the wall with this hard body and intense gaze. All I could do was let out a sharp gasp, as my body betrayed my feelings even though my mind screamed at me to kick and punch. He pushed himself closer, staring hard into my eyes like he was trying to bypass the outer shell and delve straight to the soul.

"Fuck Roza! I don't know what you are talking about but understand this…I fucking love you! So something major did happen between us! And what makes you think I 'moved on' – honestly Roza I'm so lost right now but I don't like nor appreciate the way you are belittling my emotions and feelings for you. And do you think so little of me that I would give up this amazing thing we have and lose my soulmate just because I haven't had sex in a while! I know I was a bit of a manwhore before I met you but you must know and believe that since I met you that night at the club, all I've thought about is you – no other person even registers on my radar!"

By the end of his raging rant I was completely squashed against the wall and was trying my damn hardest to ignore the warm body that was holding me in place. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest to push him off with what strength I had. I didn't want to show any weakness, plus it was time to call his bullshit!

"I saw you that night at the festival…walking next to a woman with dark hair….You guys looked pretty friendly…And if that wasn't bad enough you had the audacity to ignore my text message and not reply back the entire fucking week!"

What I was saying finally registered in Dimitri's mind and he took a step back, cringing with a guilty face. And just like that my anger deflated into a throbbing pain.

"Like I said Dimitri…its fine…Whatever…I wish you a lifetime of happiness…Now, please let me go…"

I dropped the façade and let him see how much he truly hurt me. Whatever he saw on my face finally broke through his own demeanour. Pushing me back against the wall and he grabbed my hands from his chest and pinned my arms to the side as he brought his face almost menacingly close.

"You've said your piece, now you will listen to me! The woman I was with was a relative. She is close to my age, but is actually my father's half-sister!"

It was my turn to be frozen and stare at him dumbly as he continued with his explanation.

"Tasha and I have always been close since I've felt bad with how she is treated in my family for being the illegitimate lovechild of my grandfather. I can assure you I have no 'romantic' feelings for a woman who for all intents and purpose is my aunt! As for ignoring the text, I owe you an apology for that. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose or anything. I hadn't seen Tasha in a while since she had been on a long overdue vacation backpacking in Europe. That night she got me to promise her that I would give her my undivided attention, which included ignoring calls and text messages. I meant to reply to your text when I got home that night but forgot. Then in the morning as I was rushing to get to work I dropped my phone on the pavement and cracked the screen which rendered it useless of the rest of the week as it was getting fixed. So as you can see I wasn't avoiding you or trying to hide something salacious".

His explanation made sense and my heart screamed at me to drop everything and wrap my arms tightly around his neck, but my mind held me back. It may have been a simple misunderstanding but the pain I had felt and the depression that had consumed me made me realise just how much I had fallen for Dimitri in such a short time and I was freaking out.

He gently tilted my face up and brushed his lips against mine, eliciting a small needy moan from me.

"God Roza don't scare me like that…Damn it… What can I say or do to prove to you just how much you mean to me? Fuck… Do you want me to call my family right now and confess my feelings for you, cause if that's what it takes to convince you I'm all in for the long haul I will. Hell, I will even call my father, who is currently in Berlin – not sure what time it is over there – but just say the word and I will call him and tell him I'm head over heels in love with you… I will even climb on top of our restaurant and shout to the world that I'm completely and madly in love with Rosemarie Mazur!"

I think in a strange way I needed to hear him say he would take such actions – that he was willing to lay it all out for his family and they would just have to deal with it. I think the fact we hadn't come up with a solution on how to handle our relationship with our families, a part of me was worried that he wasn't serious or that I would be dropped when something simpler/easier came along. Hearing his passionate words stirred something within me because next minute I had pulled my arms free, grabbed his face hard and started smothering him in a heated kiss.

 _Damn I'd missed him!_

He recreated the scene he had described from our phone conversation, by gently pushing me back against the restaurant's wall and deepening the kiss. Bracing me against the hard brick, he freed his hands from my hair to caress and massage the rest of my body. His lips left a hot, searing trail from my lips to my collarbone. His large, gentle hands found their way into my shirt and were moving closer to my heaving breasts and straining nipples. I could feel his hard length pressing against my hot core and my hips automatically grinded against him.

I didn't want this moment to end – I forgot the late hour, the place we were in, just about everything around me faded to nothing. All five senses were busy devouring and savouring the gorgeous creature before me.

"Rosie, you there?"

Hearing Eddie's voice was like having cold water thrown over us.

Dimitri quickly let me go and stood behind me, in an effort to hide his throbbing excitement. I was busy straightening out my hair and clothes just as my brother walked around the corner and saw us.

"Oh, what are you doing here Dimitri?"

He asked politely but his eyes held the dangerous Mazur glint I had seen countless times in baba's eyes – it showed people they meant business and that they should tread carefully. Dimitri cleared his throat, slightly lost for words – luckily I worked well under pressure.

"Dimitri was working late too and saw me leaving the restaurant just now so came to offer a ride home. What are you doing here?"

Eddie raised a questioning eyebrow – he wasn't completely convinced with my 'story' but let it go, for now. Instead he answered my question.

"Anne sent me, saying she was worried because you were all alone and working late. You know she doesn't like you travelling by yourself this late in the night. So I was meant to be your 'knight in shining armour' but it seems someone else beat me to it".

Dimitri finally found his voice and spoke up, wanting to defend his actions in case my brother saw him as a creepy stalker.

"Like Rose said I was working late and as I was leaving I saw she was getting ready to leave and came over to offer a ride home, not realising she had her bike with her. I'm still happy to give you that lift Rose?"

His face was passive and neutral, but I could see remanets of the desire and longing elicited from our previous activities still lingering in his eyes. It was tempting to take him up on the offer, but then what would happen with my bike? As if reading my mind, Eddie answered my unasked question with an amused smirk.

"Don't worry about your bike Rosie, in fact it's probably a good thing you leaving it here. Mason needs to borrow it for the next few days since his own is getting serviced – you ok with that right?"

I quickly nodded, wanting to finish this conversation so Dimitri could take me home and we would have more time together.

"Okkkkkkkk guess that's my cue to leave. I will let anne know I just missed you and you are getting dropped off by someone so see you at home. Night Dimitri."

The moment may have been interrupted, but the tension remained, and when we heard Eddie's car pull away, we fell into each other's arms, resuming our kissing – though with less intensity. Dimitri was the first to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

"I probably should drop you off home, don't want to worry your mum any more than you already have tonight".

I too reluctantly agreed and we made our way to his bike, keeping close but not holding hands, in case someone we knew was nearby.

As I mounted the bike, with my helmet in place, I scooted closer and wrapped my arms tightly around Dimitri's waist. Even through two helmets I heard a low growl from Dimitri, which made me smile with mischief. Keeping one hand in place, I used the other to rub up and down his chest, moving closer to his nether regions at the end of each loop but not quite getting there.

Picking up on my teasing act, he grabbed that hand and shouted through the motorbike roar.

"Unless you want us to get into an accident, I suggest you stop your little teasing game, moy malen'kiy miks!"

I giggled, enjoying the strain I could hear in his voice. I listened to him, for now, but I was not done with my teasing.

In fact, I was just getting started!

 **Google translate**

 **Sayōnara = Goodbye (Japanese)**

 **Lā kxn = Goodbye (Thai)**

 **Moy malen'kiy miks = my little minx (Russian)**

 **First Dimitri, now Rose experiencing a misunderstanding. At least it was resolved. And I know…I know…very mean to tease you guys with the 'almost' phone sex…but spare a thought for Romitri who are actually going through the 'teasing' experience!**

 **I'm posting now before my family distracts me again, but will do another round of edit so if there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know.**

 **Week 8 = Banquet…so…**

 **LITTLE HELP**

 **What dishes do you think would be good to have for a five-course banquet in the following cuisine types?**

 **Turkish  
Russian  
Indian  
Italian**

 **Answer via review or PM me…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Thank you to my lovely readers who made suggestions on the dishes I could consider for the Banquets.**

 **Also I forgot to thank 'touls' in my last chapter – for giving this story its 200** **th** **review! And I hope the sneak peek you got for this chapter made up for missing out on the sneak peek for the previous one.**

 **Not going to say much (apart from sorry again for the delay in getting you the update)…Will let the chapter do the 'talking' but be warned its 'saucy' (And slightly different to previous chapters – I blame the stuff I've been reading lately!)**

 **Please check out the AN at the end**

 **Je vous remercie (French – thank you)  
_**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 20**

Dimitri POV

I was looking forward to this week.

Our fathers where in Berlin on some restaurateur convention and we were given yet another chance to showcase our talents by running the Banquet challenge on our own. Sure they gave us the whole 'this is what the menu needs to be' coaching before heading off but in the end we were the ones who were going to cook and have the final say on which dishes we would include.

It was going to be strange, cooking for the judges and the other contenders at our individual restaurants – something they failed to mention at the end of last week's shooting. Another titbit they forgot to mention was that since we were cooking at our restaurants they were spreading out the challenge across 4 days and had randomly selected who would go when. At the moment Roza and I were scheduled to cook in the last two days of the challenge.

Oh my sweet Roza – every time I think of her, I can't help the goofy smile that comes across my face. I've had to be careful, since my sisters and Tasha have caught me a few times looking dreamily into the distance or walking around with a stupid grin on my face. Guess having father in Berlin right now was probably a good thing, otherwise he'd be playing 20 questions with me to figure out why I was suddenly in an upbeat mood.

Unfortunately we weren't any close to figuring out how we were going to reveal our relationship to our families or the best way to end the stupid feud. After the events of last week, where our relationship almost ended due to miscommunication & assumptions, we decided it'd be best to speak to each other on the phone every night – an opportunity to air out issues, concerns and fears. We had made some colossal mistakes in the past which had nearly destroyed our relationship and all the heartache and pain could have been avoided if we had just talked to one another.

Now tonight was going to be special – I had a date with Roza.

Well, it wasn't much of a date – more like two 'colleagues' working together in a kitchen, which was probably counter-productive since we were supposed to be competing against each other in the challenge.

We wanted to conduct a trial run for our banquets, see if the final dishes we had selected 'worked' well together. The exercise could have been done within our respective families but instead we choose each other – think it was more so we could spend time together than anything else. We couldn't use Roza's kitchen since Eddie was working on a large catering order but our kitchen was free, so the plan was Roza would come over with her box of ingredients after our restaurants were closed and all our staff had left for the night.

I was looking forward to cooking with Roza again – even though we would be doing our own thing I missed sharing a kitchen with her. It had felt like heaven working alongside her – total bliss. I had been staring off into the distance yet again, so was startled when I heard the loud knocking on the back door. Practically running and embarrassingly giddy with excitement, I almost threw the door off its handle to greet Roza, who stood there with an amused smirk at my antics.

"Evening Chef…" she whispered, causing the hair at the back of my neck to rise and goose bumps to erupt all over my skin. Having lost the ability to speak since I was spellbound by her beauty – she was wearing tight black jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Chefs do it better' – I moved out of the way and motioned her into the kitchen, grabbing the large box that housed her ingredients.

I gave her a quick tour of the kitchen so she knew where everything was and the entire time we walked around, she sauntered in front of me, swaying her hips and delicious derriere in a teasing and enticing manner.

 _How the hell were I supposed to cook anything with her being such a saucy distraction?_

Ever since that night when we had been almost caught by her brother Eddie, Roza seemed to be on some kind of mission to tease me to death. Even though we had agreed we wouldn't try for another round of phone sex – since the last session was interrupted by her other brother, Christian (I swear her brothers are such big cockblockers!) – it hadn't stopped her from teasing me with sly hints and actions. I know she was frustrated by my stance for waiting but until we had figured out how we would handle our families I didn't want us to take this next step. It was the right move even if it was the hardest – in more ways than one!

After familiarising Roza with the kitchen, we sat down to discuss our final menus, families and the competition. I served us some Russian vodka, pickles and cured meats out of habit. When I realised what I had done, I thought Roza would have shied away from the strong drink and was about to offer her something else when I was pleasantly surprised (and mildly turned on) to see her grab a shot, hold my gaze with great intensity, exclaim "Za vstrechu!" and down the drink in one go! It was such a sexy move that I was rendered speechless while my heart hammered away in my chest.

"I didn't think you could handle Russian vodka…"

I murmured lamely, my eyes still locked with hers. She picked up a gerkin and in a move that almost caused me to come, slide the whole thing in one slurp into her mouth and proceeded to lick her fingers. She held my gaze as chewed the pickle, then finally she leant forward and whispered huskily.

"I'm sure you'd be surprised to find out what I am capable of handling… (she licked her lips seductively before leaning back and continuing)…but you forget I grew up with 3 brothers and a Scottish mother – I may not be Russian, but I can hold my alcohol…"

 _Could she be any sexier!?_

Finally finding my bearings and the ability to speak, I shook my head clear of the sexy moment, though I had to clear my throat a few times to remove my nervous croak.

"So hmm…we should probably start cooking our menu…"

I felt a shiver run through me as I took in the intense look Roza gave me from across the counter as she poured us another shot each. It was beyond erotic that she was able to pour the perfect amount in each glass without breaking eye contact.

If I wasn't sure before, I was certain now – this was the woman I was to spend the rest of my life with!

"To us", she whispered before knocking the shot back.

 _Was her voice always that husky and enticing?_

Even though I had more sexual experience than Roza, I found myself extremely nervous around this 'sexualised' persona of hers. When she played this role she was confident, daring and simmering with so much sexuality that it didn't take me long to gain a very hard, throbbing muscle.

Adjusting myself subtly, I was the first one to break eye contact and tried to distract myself by focusing on the list of dishes we were going to be cooking. I moaned quietly when I heard her giggle softly – the naughty minx knew exactly what she was doing to me!

I forced myself to ignore her for the moment and look at the two lists before me. We had approached the Banquet challenge by offering an entrée, salad, main and dessert with an additional bread-based side dish that would work with the others.

I was making:

Black bread

Beet Borscht

Olivye salad

Tefteli

Medovik

While Roza was making:

Lahmacun

Ezogelin

Kisir salad

Kofta

Kanafeh

As I went through the recipes in my head – so I could decide which dish to start on – I sensed Roza move closer to me, feigning to read our lists. I almost stopped breathing when I felt her soft breast push against my arm as she leaned into me, acting like she couldn't read my list from where she was standing. Even though her hair was tied up in a bun, a few strands where loose and these brushed against my cheek which was on level to her height since I was still sitting on the stool. She was driving me crazy and she knew it, as I saw the little smirk she was fighting hard to keep from appearing on her face.

Well two could play this game!

I allowed myself to enjoy her closeness, in fact I finally relaxed and opened my legs so I could gently manoeuvre Roza so she was standing between my legs instead of leaning over me 'awkwardly'. I kept my hands on her waist at a teasingly equal distance from her breasts and her hips, and even though all I was doing was holding her in place, I slowly moved my thumbs around, applying enough pressure to feel like a massage. I was rewarded with a soft moan before Roza closed the distance and laid back against my chest, giving me a tantalising view down her shirt which I hadn't realised was low enough to give me a great view of her heaving breasts. Using my nose to push aside a strand that was blocking my approach to her left ear, I bought my lips close and 'accidently' brushed against her lobe and neck as I murmured.

"So… How did you want to handle this? How should we start?"

At this point I wasn't sure if I was talking about cooking or taking Roza on the damn kitchen counter! The throbbing in my pants was unbelievable and it felt like I was going to explode if I didn't release the beast from within! Roza shivered at my touch and squirmed in my arms – nice to know I wasn't the only one suffering. She slowly turned around and placed her hands on my chest – a seemingly innocent move if it wasn't for the fact she had placed them perfectly over my hard nipples and started moving her hands gently in a circular motion as if massaging my pecs but really was caressing my nipples, forcing the hard nubs to harden even more.

The girl was playing a dangerous game!

Looking at me through lidded eyes, she leaned closer and whispered softly.

"Well I was thinking we should work together on the dishes – I teach you what I know…And you teach me what you know. How does that sound… Chef?"

The statement was loaded with sexual innuendo and it didn't help that she called me 'Chef' and proceeded to lick her lips.

 _Who knew being called 'Chef' could be such a turn on?_

 _FUCK!_

Seeing the hunger and desire in my eyes, that matched her own, I watched Roza push back and bought some much needed distance between our quivering bodies. Seeing something else in my features – maybe the struggle I was experiencing regarding keeping my promise to make her first time special – she finally took pity on me and paused her little game, for now.

Planting a gentle kiss on my cheek, she moved away and grabbed the apron from the box she had bought with her. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and connected it to our speaker system and started playing some music. The first song that filtered through the speakers was 'our' song – the song we danced to at the club. While Ed Sheeran played away in the background, I watched Roza pull out the ingredients she had bought with her. While carrying out this mundane task she kept swaying and moving in time to the music and I found myself mesmerised by her luscious curves and hypnotising hips. She incorporated some of her belly dancing into the moves and a soft growl escaped my lips while I tried to adjust myself yet again – the woman was on a mission to torture me, whether she realised it or not!

Sensing my intense gaze, she finally turned around and gave me a sly once over, clearly enjoying the torment she was putting me through. Nibbling her bottom lip, she leant back on the counter – an action that would have seemed nonchalance if it wasn't for the fact it thrusted her ample chest forward and exposed her slender neck. I was moments away from saying 'Fuck it' and rushing over to ravish her delectable body but yet again noticing she had pushed too far, she toned down her sex appeal – if that was even possible – and straightened up her act.

With an endearing, shy smile she pushed a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and looking away from my probing gaze, she cleared her throat and attempted to bring us back to the task at hand.

"So…hmm…I figured we could start on the bread-base dishes first, since we have to leave the dough to rise. So I will start on the lahmacun and you can start on the black bread".

Not waiting for my response, she headed towards the sink to wash her hands and tried to keep her walk chaste. It was adorable watching her switch personas – she was playing the teasing game like a sexy vixen but her lack of experience and virgin status would come through every so often and cause her to become suddenly shy. It was causing some severe emotional whiplash for me while I tried to keep up with her ever changing signals and actions but it made things interesting and kept me on my toes. Luckily I found my libido slowly deflating, allowing my thoughts to finally focus on the reason for us being here in the first place.

I waiting patiently for her to finish washing her hands and forearms before doing the same. Thankfully she kept her distance though she was still close enough for me to smell the heady mix of jasmine, gardenias and sandalwood. From the corner of my eye I watched her continue to sway to the music that was playing the background and wondered how on earth I had been able to work with her on the food truck challenge without being distracted or causing accidents.

This was going to be a long night!

We stood opposite each other on the same counter and started preparing our doughs. I know I should have been concentrating on my own dish, but I kept looking at Roza as she worked away on the dough – her pink tongue sticking out in a cute manner as she kneaded and rolled the dough while every so often pushed back a strand with the back of her hand, smearing more flour on various parts of her face. God she was beautiful! She didn't need any make-up, jewellery or fancy clothes for her beauty and grace to shine through. I'm sure if I were to point out just how stunning she looked right now she would surely laugh at me and say I was being absurd.

Knowing I wasn't going to focus on my dough while watching her struggle with hers, I quickly wiped my hand on the tea towel I had nearby and walked over to her to lend a hand. Coming around and standing so she was in front of me while I was behind her, I bought my arms under hers and helped her with the kneading. She must have been in her own little world because the moment her back connected with my chest she jumped and almost fell back into my arms. Instantly recognising what I was trying to do, she resumed her movements and we worked the dough in tandem.

Our actions started off innocent – I would supply the strength and Roza would move and shape the dough. But it wasn't long before we started noticing other aspects of our position. I became very aware of her body as it rubbed against my own every time she leaned forward to roll the dough, to the point where her perfect butt kept rubbing against a very sensitive part of my body. And I could hear her breath catching and the slight shiver she would experience whenever I reached forward to push hard into the dough which caused my breath to brush against her neck.

I would never admit this out loud, but the moment we were in reminded me of the scene from the movie Ghost when Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore worked on the pottery wheel. Thanks to my sisters, I had seen the movie enough to know that scene well and when I was old enough to appreciate girls, I was finally able to understand the significance of the moment.

It was freaky how we both seemed to pick up on the hidden romantic setting at the same time, because our actions changed from simply kneading the dough to finding ways to bump, caress and press against each other. It wasn't long before we were breathing heavily, our hands entwined in each other's while Roza rubbed back and forth against me. In essence we were dry humping and it was both amazing and frustrating at the same time. My lips brushed against her ear and I nibbled against the edge until I reach the lobe, which I nipped playfully causing Roza to release a loud moan. I had just found the sensitive spot behind her ear and was about to work my magic when ironically 'Unchained melody' – the actual song that played in the pottery scene – came through the speakers. Instead of pushing us further into the moment it acted like a bucket of ice water because we both stopped moving, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was probably a strange way to react but we just found it too weird that the song would play in the background while we had our own romantic moment.

We were still laughing as I moved away from Roza and returned to my own dough, shaking my head at how we had completely lost ourselves in the sexual tension.

"Truce?"

Roza gasped when she finally found her breath. I was still chuckling so nodded my head in agreement. After that we kept to our respective sides of the counter while we finished preparing the dough to rest. Once done, we moved on to the dessert, knowing it would need time to set. Again we kept our distance and just focused on the cooking, only occasionally talking to discuss what we were doing while we made the food. I was so engrossed in getting the salad done I hadn't noticed the subtle change in Roza's demeanour. When I finally looked up, I noticed she was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously and kept throwing glances my way. Once I was done with the salad and had placed it in the fridge I finally addressed her unease.

"What's wrong Roza? You seem nervous and keep glancing my way…Everything ok?"

She had just finished on her own salad so she put that away before replying.

"How were you able to convince your family to allow me to work in your kitchen tonight?"

I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest – I had hoped she wouldn't ask me this question because I didn't want to tell her truth, but now that I was put on the spot, I had no choice.

"Well…hmm I told them I was going to hang back in the kitchen tonight after we closed and work on the banquet…by myself…"

She looked at me and when she saw I wasn't going to supply anything more, understanding finally flickered across her face.

"So you didn't tell them I was stopping by to practice in your kitchen?"

I looked away, feeling ashamed before nodding my head in agreement to her assumption. Now I was nervous and wanted to avoid her gaze because I was worried about her expression. Instead I heard her resigned sigh.

"I'm not angry with you Dimitri …it's not like I was honest with my family either…telling them I was going to be working late on the banquet as well….just didn't mention where I would be or with whom. But Dimitri…this is getting tiring and I know it's not your fault or anything but we really need to find a way to tell our families…I hate hiding our relationship like it's something bad…I love you and I want the people I know and love to know how I feel about you. All this sneaking around – while it's fun and exciting at times is getting tiresome and makes me feel like we are ashamed of our love or something – which I know is not the case for either of us…"

She looked away and I could see her lower lip trembling – she was trying to avoid looking at me as she struggled to control her emotions and not cry. My heart clenched in my chest and in two long strides I was by her side, pulling her into my arms.

"I'm sorry Roza…I know this sucks and I promise you I'm working on trying to find a solution as well….we have already told our closest siblings…maybe the next step is to tell our mothers? Maybe they can help guide us on how best to break the news to the rest of our families? I don't know about your mum, but I know mama isn't too keen on this feud either and even though she loves her family and understands the whole 'loyalty' aspect of it, she thinks the 'unknown' feud is stupid and high time put aside….so how about we reach out to them to help us out?"

She held me tightly and I felt her release some of the tension she was holding. I wish I could ease her concerns and find a quick solution. So far the only people in our corner were Eddie and Vika and though it felt nice having them there as support, there wasn't much they could really do for us – especially when it came to our fathers. No – the best approach to them would be via our mothers. All we could hope for was that their maternal love for their children would supersede the stupid feud.

"Come on Roza…we still have lots more cooking to do".

Giving her forehead a quick kiss, I returned to my side of the counter and gave Roza the opportunity to compose herself. Having left the dough long enough to rise, we went back to them to finish making our bread dishes. Once done we moved on to the soups.

Lost in our own little worlds again I was startled by Roza suddenly jumping, as if remembering something she had forgotten.

"Oh…before I forget...can you give me a lift home again? Mason still has my bike and I have no way to get home. If you can't its ok I can catch a cab home…"

I rolled my eyes at her uncertainty – like I wouldn't take up the chance to spend more time with her!

"Of course I can give you a lift home – I'd pick and drop you off every day if I could moya lyubov'…"

She gave me one of her sweet, shy smiles and it was all I could do to remain in my spot and not march over to her spot and kiss her senseless.

"Thank you….Chef…"

She whispered huskily, gazing at me through her lashes. And so the throbbing in my pants returned – with a vengeance. At this rate, with all the hot and cold moments, I wouldn't be surprised if I end up coming in my pants before the nights done.

The things this woman did to me!

Gently growling at her in warning – as a reminder of her promise to behave – we resumed with our cooking. Once the soups were done we only had the meat dishes to take care of and then we would be done for the night and could finally taste our creations – well most of them anyway, the Medovik would need to set in the fridge overnight.

It wasn't long before we had finally finished our banquet and the spread looked impressive. By that time in the night we were starving so had no qualms in enjoying the large array of food. I pulled Roza close to me and had her sitting in my lap while we fed each other our foods.

It suddenly dawned on me that this _was_ our first real date. Since the weekend we had spent together working on the food truck challenge, we hadn't had a single chance to actually spend time together, uninterrupted. And here we were, having cooked a meal and eating it together. I embraced her tightly against me, feeling overwhelmed at the notion that it had taken us this long to even have this chance. It had been so easy to fall in love with Roza but the challenges we were currently facing had nothing to do with that love and everything to do with the love and duty we felt towards our families.

Burying my head in her soft, wavy hair – which I had let down from its confines once we had started eating – I no longer felt hungry for food. Instead my other 'hunger' returned and I slowly edged my lips from her chocolate strands to her creamy throat. Taking my time, I savoured the mind-warping sensations of tasting and feeling her soft, slightly sweaty skin under my lips, I proceeded to explore every inch of her beautiful neck and jaw. With a quick move that left Roza even more breathless, I spun her around so she was no longer facing the food but instead straddling me – chest to heaving chest. I grabbed her fingers, still coated in the last morsels of food she had just consumed and taking each one at a time I placed them in my mouth and gave them a good lick and suck – my excuse to clean the food off her fingers, my motivation to taste every part of her.

We were both breathless by the time I was finished 'cleaning' her fingers and Roza didn't even bother to regain her breath before her lips crashed against mine. Her pink, velvety lips moulded perfectly against my own and it felt like she was on a mission to devour me completely – there was absolutely nothing gentle about the way her tongue forced itself into my mouth and fought against my own or the way her hands fisted my hair and tugged them on mission to keep my head as close to her as possible. My own hands were busy – one having found its way to the base of her neck and hairline so I could hold her head firmly in place, while the other was slowly massaging her lower back and moving inch by inch to her luscious ass. When it had finally reached its destination, it squeezed causing Roza to emit the sexist moan I had heard to date.

 _Fuck this was getting out of hand!_

At this rate, I was willing to rip our clothes off and take her against the damn counter – the gentleman in me was being very quickly replaced by the horn-dog persona and there was no way I would be gentle about the way I would ravish this goddess.

Thankfully we were interrupted and this time I was actually grateful because I had been only seconds away from tearing her shirt off. The music had abruptly stopped because her phone was ringing. It was Roza who now growled in frustration, as she pulled herself away from me and walked over to answer the call. Finally getting some much needed oxygen, I was glad to have this respite which allowed some common sense to come back to my thoughts.

This was not how I wanted to make love to Roza for the first time, especially since it would actually be her 'first time'. Glad that the universe saw to it to stop us from making a huge mistake, I suddenly realised Roza hadn't moved from her spot and seemed to be suspended in the spot. Adjusting myself quickly, I carefully walked over to her, worried at her deathly silence.

"What's wrong Roza?"

The frozen look of horror on her face twisted my stomach and it wasn't until I physically pulled her out of her position that she finally remembered where she was. Her eyes were already tearing up and I felt another punch in the gut as I repeated me question, fearing the worst.

"What's wrong moya lyubov'?

The tears finally burst through and as they streamed down her cheek she hoarsely muttered.

"There's been an accident…"

 **Online Russian language resource:**

 **Za vstrechu – To our meeting**

 **Such a meany aren't I leaving you on a cliff-hanger like that….who do you reckon it is? I know I normally finish 'challenges' on RPOV or DPOVs but this week's Banquet challenge will conclude in next chapter – which will be a BIG one! (For lots of reasons…)…**

 **So even though it took me a while to get this to you…hope it was worth the wait :P**

 **Again let me know if there are any glaring mistakes – I tried to finish editing this to two screaming kids seeking my attention *sigh***


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR NOTE - Reviewing issue**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi all

Some people seem to be having issues leaving a review for Chapter 21 - so im creating a 'new' chapter and re-posting it.

If people are still having issues please PM me - i love getting your reviews, it really motivates me with my writing, so even if you cant post the review on the story please send me your thoughts/comments via PM.

All my love

NB313


	23. Chapter 21 - re-sbumit

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Sincerest of apologies for such a long delay on getting this chapter out – lots of reasons/factors that hindered the writing process but anyway, it's here and I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Because it's such a long chapter I have a few 'line breaks' to make it easier to read**

 **Thank you to princesslara99 for your medical expertise.**

 **I know I usually write my chapters from a character's point of view but since a lot is going to happen in this chapter, figured it would be best to do it in third person – hopefully it flows ok and isn't too confusing.**

 **Hopefully doesn't have too many issues/mistakes – I did one round of editing after I FINALLY finished the first draft…hopefully it was enough…**

 _Two rival restaurants and chefs – what happens when love joins the menu?  
_

**Restaurant Wars**

 **CHAPTER 21**

Third Person POV

There is a phone call you hope you never have to experience in your life.

A total stranger ringing to inform you one of your loved ones has been hurt. What makes it infinitely worse is when it's one of your children.

That's why instead of kicking into action, Janine Hathaway Mazur sat eerily still on the sofa – paralysed in shock.

It's hard to believe that only moments ago she'd been watching trashy reality TV after having finished her nightly call to Abe – something they'd been doing daily since he'd touched down in Berlin a few days ago. For some strange reason she'd a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach since she woke up today. Thinking the 'warning' might have been about her husband, she had rung him close to their appointed time rather than wait for his usual call and after having spoken to him at great length – and determining he was fine – she'd finally relaxed.

Unfortunately, Janine hadn't considered the bad feeling could have been about one of her kids.

She couldn't even remember what she said to the ER nurse – her body had pretty much shut down the moment she heard one of her babies was in an accident. When her mind finally regained control she started to call Abe – her go-to person. Ending the call even before the first ring had played out, she realised it would have been stupid to phone him – he was all the way in Germany and there wasn't anything he could do apart from freak out & worry. Promising herself to call him later, once she knew the details, she decided to call the one person she relied on in Abe's absence – she rang her eldest child, Christian.

It was another packed night at the club and Christian was hiding in his office. He knew he should be happy that things were going so well for his business and that he was healthy & fit, but his love life was currently complicated and was causing him undue stress. He had been sitting there for the last hour staring at his phone, wondering how he should address the issue, when it started buzzing loudly. It was his anne and he couldn't help but smile thinking she was probably calling to check up on him because he'd skipped the family dinner that night. What he wasn't prepared for was her distressed voice as she struggled to convey the startling information.

Accident.

Brother.

RPA Hospital.

Call the others and meet her there.

Christian wasn't sure if he heard his anne correctly and no matter how many times he tried calling her back she wasn't picking up. But he did hear the name of the hospital and knew whatever his anne had said it wasn't a good thing. He barely remembered rushing out of his office and had just gotten into his car when his mobile rang again. Hoping it was his anne returning his call, he answered without looking.

"Thank God you called back anne. What were you trying to…"

He was cut off when the voice on the other end interrupted him, making him realise it wasn't his anne but someone else – someone who, after the women in his family, he had grown to love very deeply.

"Oh sorry babe, I didn't realise it was you... Look, I wish I could have a long chat but I just had a really weird call from my anne…I mean my mum ….and somethings wrong…I don't know what but I need to get to RPA hospital…Yeh…Yeh I will call you when I find out what's happening….Thanks babe…I love you too…"

The 'chat' with _his girl_ was overdue but his family needed him and more importantly his anne, so he tossed his phone aside and squealed out of the parking lot, having decided to get to the hospital first before calling his other siblings and family – no point scaring them when he himself wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Trying to keep to the speed limits, he effortlessly zipped through the city traffic until he finally reached the hospital carpark. Standing outside the large building, he tried his anne again – _where the hell was he supposed to meet her?_

Thankfully she answered after the first ring and uttered one sentence that caused his blood to freeze.

"I'm in emergency…"

It hadn't taken him long to find his distraught anne, who upon seeing him, had collapsed into his arms. He knew she needed him to step-up and take on the role normally his baba would play. Having spoken to the ER nurse, the first people he called were his Aunt Sonya and Uncle Pavel – he knew they would need their emotional support plus he wanted to delegate the job of informing his 'uninjured' siblings to his uncle. It may have seemed insensitive but Christian was barely keeping it together and he knew that if he spoke to either of his siblings, he would definitely fall apart and that was the last thing his anne needed. He momentarily hesitated in calling his baba but knew his baba would be angry if he found out they'd waited to tell him, so taking a deep breath he made the call. Thankfully it went to voicemail, so he left a brief message outlining the key details they currently knew and promised to call him back once they had more information.

He also sent a short text to _his girl_ knowing she would be worried and wanting to know what happened. And finally a quick call to Joshua, his assistant manager at the club, to let him know he needed to stay back and close up – something told Christian he wasn't going to be leaving the ER any time soon. Holding his anne tightly he tried to give her as much of his strength as possible, praying the rest of the family would turn up soon.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting in the waiting area when he heard a commotion near the ER reception.

"Where is my brother!? I want to see him! Take me to him damn it!"

He was about to untangle himself from his anne's embrace when he watched Rose and Dimitri ( _what the hell was he doing here?_ ) run towards them followed by a distressed Uncle Pavel and a sobbing Aunt Sonya. Rose practically fell into their anne's arms and the two women held each other tightly – neither one willing to cry and desperately holding their emotions in check for the sake of the other. They fell into a pair of chairs, still clutching one another, while the others in the room shuffled around anxiously.

Christian approached his uncle and was about to ask him the whereabouts of his 'missing' sibling, when he noticed him running down the corridor towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri stood to the side and watched the Mazur's deal with their tragedy. He tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, which for a 6'7' guy was impossible. Thankfully no one had approached him yet and he wondered if it was best if he left undetected. But seeing Rose trying to stay strong for her family, even though she suffered internally, stalled his departure – for he knew he couldn't leave until it looked like she was going to be ok. So he kept his distance and silent vigil, watching Rose for the slightest indication that she needed him.

A tired doctor in blue scrubs made his way over to the huddled group in the waiting room.

"Are you Mr. Mazur's family?"

Janine leapt from her seat, pulling Rose up in the process.

"Yes, we are his family. I'm his mother. Where is he? How is he?"

The doctor held up his hand to halt any further questions.

"He suffered heavy blood loss and was unconscious when he arrived. He required resuscitation when his body shut down due to the trauma and shock. There was some heavy internal bleeding, a broken arm and fractured ribs. He also had some swelling in the brain which we had to ease via surgery. He is very lucky that he didn't injure his spinal cord – people in such accidents normally do and become paralysed. He is currently in a medically induced coma and will remain in ICU for the next couple of days to monitor his injuries. Its best if he doesn't have any visitors but I imagine you would like to have a quick look Mrs. Mazur so please follow me".

Letting go of Rose Janine quickly followed the doctor down the corridor. The rest of the group stood there, letting the extent of the injuries sink in.

Internal bleeding.

Broken arm.

Fractured ribs.

Swelling in the brain.

Could have been worse.

Rose felt utterly helpless and was boiling with endless questions. How could her brother, who she'd seen just this morning, end up in hospital which such severe injuries? Was he going to make it? Who was responsible? It felt like she was given very little information, making her want to tear her hair out or at least punch someone very hard.

Dimitri sensing her rising distress, momentarily forgot the other people in the waiting room and took her into his arms.

Feeling his strong, warm embrace, Rose relaxed a little and took a deep, comforting breath. That was until she heard…

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Jumping apart, Rose and Dimitri watched a confused & slightly rattled Christian looking at them back and forth. Even though Rose had been given the perfect opportunity to reveal her 'secret' to Christian the night she'd almost had 'phone sex' with Dimitri, she'd chosen to keep her brother in the dark.

Well it looked like the cats out of the bag!

An awkward silence fell over the group, as Rose watched her eldest brother's expression morph from perplexed to one of pure rage. Rose and Dimitri didn't know how they could explain let alone get-out of the situation they'd been caught in. Thankfully Uncle Pavel stepped in and as he pulled a distraught Christian out of the room as he gave Rose a meaningful look, letting her know he would handle this but that she had some explaining to do. Aunt Sonya also gave her a look, one that Rose couldn't decipher, before she too stepped out – mumbling that she needed to call rest of the family and update them on the situation.

Momentarily forgetting about her other brother, who sat there quietly in the waiting room staring off into the distance, Rose and Dimitri looked at one another and once again lost themselves in their little world. It looked like the universe was forcing them to reveal their relationship to their families, whether they were ready or not. They were startled yet again – this time by someone clearing their throat to get their attention. They noticed two police officers standing before them. One stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Good evening, I'm Officer Stevenson and this is my partner Officer Kristov. We were the officers at the crime scene and were hoping to speak to Mr. Mazur's family?"

Rose was perplexed. Crime scene? Were accidents considered crime scenes? Seemed a bit extreme but what would she know.

"Yes, I'm Rose Mazur, his sister. The rest of our family are around somewhere and our mum is currently with the doctor checking up on my brother but she should be back any moment. Hmm…excuse me officer, but why would an accident be considered a crime scene?"

The two police officers looked at each other briefly before Officer Stevenson gave his reply.

"Miss Mazur, your brother wasn't in an accident. We believe that Mason Mazur was a victim of a pre-meditated collision".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping that bombshell Officer Stevenson refused to say anything further until Mrs. Mazur returned to the waiting room – he didn't want to repeat himself multiple times, plus they needed to get an update on Mason Mazur's condition for their investigation. This did not bode well with his sister, who continued to grow agitated with their refusal to answer any of her questions and at one point it looked like she would have launched herself at the officers had it not been for the gentleman who had remained by her side the entire time – his forethought to quickly grab her and exit the waiting room saved her from being arrested for assaulting a federal officer.

In a night that was already shaping up to be one of the craziest he had ever experienced, Dimitri really shouldn't have been surprised to see his babushka and mama marching towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked warily.

Whether they heard him or not it didn't matter since they walked right passed an anxious Dimitri and a confused Rose. They couldn't have timed their entry any better as right about then Janine returned with the doctor. Pavel, Sonya and Christian had also returned and the small waiting room was now filled to capacity.

The two officers didn't waste any time and made a beeline for the attending doctor. Everybody watched in silence as the three spoke quietly in a corner, though both Janine and Rose were restless to find out what was going on.

Finally, after getting the latest update on Mason's medical condition, the two officers reluctantly faced the large crowd of people.

Officer Stevenson frowned – _surely not everyone was family?_

"Hmm, I think it would be best if we discussed the details with Mason Mazur's _immediate_ family…" he tried to relay the suggestion with an air of authority.

But the poor officer had not met the likes of Yeva Belikova, who was more than happy to interrupt with a hard gaze and an even harsher tone as she set him straight!

"No one is leaving this room. We are all family. Now stop wasting time and tell us what happened!"

Startled by the fearsome, little Russian grandmother, the two officers conferred quietly before Officer Kristov stepped forward and spoke for the first time that night.

"When we got to the scene, we'd naturally assumed it was a standard motorbike/car accident. Mr. Mazur had been thrown off his bike and was being treated by the paramedics. Normally in such accidents it's the bike rider who is seriously injured while the car driver barely gets a scratch. This time, however, it looked like something happened to the car when it collided with the bike and it smashed into a lamp post. Luckily the driver survived but they too are in a critical condition…"

At this point the officers exchanged a look which seemed to double as a signal for Officer Stevenson to take over the narration.

"Like we said, we thought it was a standard accident, but when we started talking to the witnesses a different situation was presented to us. Multiple people saw the car purposefully accelerate and run Mr. Mazur off the road. No one had seen any communication occur between the two so weren't convinced it was a road rage incident. Nearly everyone we spoke to said it looked like the driver was hell bent on either veering the rider off the road or smash into them. Like we said before – a pre-mediated collision".

As the truth of the 'accident' – which sounded more like attempted murder – was revealed, there were shouts of outrage and gasps of shock. Janine collapsed into a nearby chair upon hearing someone had tried to kill her baby boy.

 _Who could do such a thing?_

Mason was a sweet, innocent kid. He didn't fraternise with dodgy characters and was loved by all who knew him. For someone to go out of their way to kill him didn't make sense to anyone. While everyone silently digested the news, Rose couldn't shake the feeling she was overlooking something important. Suddenly she felt her stomach twist in a nauseous manner as she finally realised what was bothering her.

"Mason was wearing his full riding gear right? So there was no way for anyone to know if it was Mason who was on the bike…"

Officer Stevenson nodded his head in acceptance, but came back with his own theory on the matter.

"That's true but we believe they recognised his bike or registration plate and gave chase with the intent to kill him…"

Yup – Rose was only moments away from throwing up. Grabbing Dimitri's hand for support – she no longer cared how their families could react to the action – she spoke the words she knew would open up a whole new 'can of worms'.

"Mason wasn't riding his bike – he was riding mine…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rose predicted, the moment she uttered those words the officers practically pounced on her and buried her with a million questions. Overwhelmed by the deluge thrown her way, Rose leaned into Dimitri hoping he could shelter her from this never ending nightmare. Sensing her building anguish, Dimitri pulled her close and taking a deep breath, dared to interrupt the officers.

"I can understand you have a lot of questions to ask Miss Mazur, but as you can see she is still trying to process the whole thing. If you could just give her a moment to get her head around the situation I'm sure she'd be happy to answer your questions…"

Feeling sheepish for not assessing the situation correctly and overwhelming a key individual in the investigation, the officers apologised and stated they would give the family some time to absorb the information while they updated things on their end. Just as they were about to step out of the waiting room, Janine suddenly found her voice and in a hard, cold tone asked the question that was burning on everyone's mind.

"Who was the driver that tried to kill my son thinking it was my daughter?"

Officer Stevenson and Officer Kristov looked at each other nervously – this was an on-going investigation and revealing the identity of the guilty party to the family of the victim would not bode well – especially since the driver was being treated somewhere in the same hospital as the victim.

Officer Stevenson stepped up yet again to answer the difficult question.

"Since the driver is still unconscious we are unable to reveal their identity to you. However, once we've had a chance to speak to them…we can let you know more…"

It was the best he could do and he could see his evasiveness was not taken kindly or accepted. Before things could get messy, the two officers quickly made their exit leaving the Mazurs and Belikovs to deal with the aftermath.

With the officers gone, some of the Mazur clan were finally able to acknowledge the unexplained presence of the Belikovs. Sonya leaned into Pavel and tried to ask discreetly.

"Why are the Belikovs here?"

She wasn't as quiet as she thought she was, but before Rose could answer on behalf of Dimitri, Janine answered the question.

"I called them…"

Her tone was strangely calm yet had a ring of hardness that conveyed she would not take nonsense from anyone on the matter. Everyone, bar Olena, Yeva and Eddie, looked at Janine like she had lost her mind. But Janine knew what she was doing and made it clear to her family she wasn't to be questioned on the matter.

"I have my reasons for them being here, so don't bother me with idle, stupid questions….I don't have the time or energy for it…Ah fuck!"

She swore in frustration, shocking her children. Since she had her kids Janine had tried her best to be a good role model for them and would rarely say a dirty or bad word in front of them, so hearing her swear so brazenly was a strange novelty for her children. It made her kids worry that she was probably on the verge of a breakdown.

Janine let out a large sigh and turned to Christian to address the reason behind her outburst.

"Can you call your father and give him an update on Mason please… He must be busy since he hasn't called us back yet…"

Christian was just about to make the call when his phone buzzed in his hand – it was baba. Seeing his distraught expression, Janine grabbed the phone and walked away – allowing herself the chance to finally fall apart on the one man she'd never hide her vulnerable side from.

Yeva quietly watched the drama unfold. Her heart went out to Janine – it's always a gut-wrenching experience to watch one of your children go through such trauma. She'd sensed a storm brewing since she'd awoke that day and knew something big was going to happen, so when Janine called, distraught and struggling to relay that one of her children was in an accident, the Belikov matriarch had taken matters into her own hand, dragging a sleepy daughter in law out of bed.

But when the officers revealed that this was no accident but attempted murder, the feelings inside her intensified and she knew she had made the right decision to come here tonight – something told her it was going to be a long yet life-changing night!

Rose was glad Dimitri was there and curled up against him for much needed warmth and support. Who could want her dead? She had no enemies, as far as she could think, and had very little life outside her family and restaurant. She didn't have any close friends – well if you didn't consider Adrian – and the only non-family person she spent any time with was Dimitri. So who would garner that much hatred that they were willing to commit murder?

"Rose…Dimitri? What are you guys doing here?"

The two parties in question looked up towards the familiar voice and were surprised to see Adrian standing by the door. Not wanting to disturb the other family members, Rose and Dimitri indicated to Adrian to follow them out. Rose assumed Adrian was here for Sydney and felt immediate concern for the young chef.

"Is Sydney ok? Why are you in Emergency?"

A brief expression of confusion passed over Adrian's face until he understood what Rose and Dimitri would have assumed to be the reason for him being in Emergency this late at night.

"Oh yeh…Syds fine…and she still has a few more months to go…No, I'm here because one of my employees, who listed me down as their emergency contact, were in some kind of accident. They won't say much to me since I'm not family but I guess once they wake up and speak to the doctors maybe I will know a little more…..What about you guys? Why are you here? Is everyone ok?"

"Rose's little brother, Mason, was in an accident…no, not an accident…Hmm, someone tried to hurt Mason while he drove Rose's bike….We think….we think Rose was the actual target for the 'hit'…" Dimitri whispered while he held Rose tightly in his arms. He didn't even want to think about how things could have been if it had been Rose riding her bike.

Adrian's mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes darted back in forth between the two, wondering if this was some kind of a sick joke. This sounded like something you'd hear on a cheesy gangster movie.

 _Who the hell does this kind of thing in this day and age?_

As Dimitri held Rose close to his heart, his jaw clenched tightly. Adrian said he was here visiting an employee who had been in an 'accident', the same night Mason was almost killed – this was too freaky to be a coincidence.

Dreading to ask the question but needing to know, he looked back at Adrian and asked the one question he knew would change the whole night.

"Which of your employees was in the accident tonight Adrian?"

Comprehension slowly dawned on Adrian's face and he looked troubled at the possibility that one of his staff could have been involved in such a heinous act – surely this was just a crazy coincidence? Seeing Dimitri's unwavering gaze, he released a resigned sigh and whispered the person's name.

"Avery"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abe was catching the next flight home – fuck the convention!

When he heard the voicemail Christian had left him, he'd almost had a heart attack. Strangely it was Victor who had come to his aide and calmed him down enough to find out what the matter was. After hearing the tragic news, he talked Abe into some common sense and stopped him from hoping on the next flight at the airport heading home. When Abe finally gained some control of his emotions he returned Christian's call, needing to know exactly what had transpired. But hearing Janine's emotional voice and sensing her falling apart on the other end, almost made Abe fall back into 'irrational' mode. But Victor's calming presence prevented that from happening and Abe was able to hold a steady conversation. While he comforted his distraught wife, Victor stepped away for a moment and made a few calls to find out when the next available flight was leaving for Sydney.

It was strange that a tragedy such as this would – for the time being – make both men forget about their ongoing family feud. Victor knew in his heart that had he been in a similar situation, Abe would be doing the exact same thing for him. Despite how long the families competed and despised each other they knew that when push comes to shove they could rely on one another for help during difficult times such as this.

Abe was grateful for the help Victor provided and was doubly glad that the main part of the convention was already over so he wouldn't feel bad about leaving early. His original plan had been to stick around a few days and attend the extra seminars/workshops but with Mason being in the hospital he no longer wanted to remain in Berlin. He was pleasantly surprised to note that Victor had re-arranged his own flights so he could leave the same time as Abe. Victor brushed it off as a 'makes sense to me' moment and explained he had always planned on leaving early. Abe wasn't sure if this was true or not but he appreciated the gesture and company nonetheless.

The thing that was bothering Abe the most from this whole experience was learning that this wasn't an accident but a deliberate attempt at his baby girl's life. He could feel his protective paternal instincts kicking in and he had spoken to Christian just before he boarded the plane, telling him that it was his job to watch over the family until he got there. Abe didn't like the thought that someone had been watching his family, specifically his baby girl. He would burn the world to ashes before anyone dared touch his family!

Abe whispered a silent pray for Mason as he settled down for the long flight home, making sure to give plenty of room to Victor, who was sitting next to him. He watched the twinkling lights of Berlin grow further into the distance as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His final thoughts before succumbing to sleep were of his son.

" _Hang in there baby boy, baba is on his way home…_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was one of the most uncomfortable nights Dimitri had ever experienced – physically and emotionally.

With his large frame sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room all night, whilst holding Rose and dozing in and out of sleep, had caused his back to stiffen and his neck to cramp. Meanwhile he had to deal with death glares from Christian all night long while his mama and babushka were busy looking after Janine. The only person who seemed to appreciate his presence – apart from Rose – was Eddie, who gave him sympathetic smiles whenever their eyes met.

And yet, even with all this drama and pain, it was the one of the best nights of his life – the best being the night Rose had spent at his place after the party. Finally having their relationship out in the open and being able to hold his soulmate in his arms the whole night was strangely blissful. He would have preferred to have spent the night with Rose under better circumstances but having the chance to be there for her and her family made Dimitri feel like their relationship was real and not just a lustful attraction.

Rose was slowly waking up within the confines of his arms, when the two officers from last night walked into the waiting room.

Seeing the group sprawled throughout plus an unknown individual, they conferred with each other quietly as to who they should approach and address. That choice was taken for them when Janine noticed their presence and jumped out of her chair in full mama-bear mode.

Stomping over, she stopped just a few steps away from them, trying to reign in her anger and frustration – last thing she needed was to be arrested for assaulting an officer. She hadn't done that in a long time and didn't exactly want to repeat such behaviour in front of her children.

"So have you spoken to the 'murderer'? Did they explain why they did what they did? What are you going to do? They should be arrested and sent to a prison hospital…I don't like that they are in the same hospital as my family especially my two children – one they have already injured and another they are hell-bent on hurting…"

Officer Stevenson tried to keep his stoic expression in check but he couldn't help but feel nervous around the infamous Janine Hathaway Mazur. He had spent the night doing background checks on everyone – the Mazurs, Belikovs and the 'guilty party'. He had seen the rap sheet for Janine Mazur aka Janine Hathaway and he definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath!

Shifting slightly to take a subtle step back in order to distance himself from the fiery Scottish woman, he looked around the room again. Everyone was wide awake and watching them intently, waiting on a much needed update. Narrowing his eyes on the new person in the room, he decided to stall for a bit and find out the identity of the mysterious individual.

"And who might you be sir?"

Everyone apart from Janine turned to look at the dishevelled young chef sitting in the corner. Janine had shifted her glare from Stevenson to Kristov – she wasn't interested in anyone else and didn't appreciate the delay tactic!

"Adrian Innocentis, I'm the head chef of an Italian restaurant and I'm here because I was listed as an emergency contact for an employee who was in a car accident last night…"

This finally got Janine's attention. Stevenson took a tentative step closer to Adrian, his gut telling him another piece of the puzzle was just within his reach.

"What's your employee's name?"

Adrian studied Stevenson than Kristov – something told him the connection he and Dimitri made earlier was about to be confirmed.

"Fischer – Avery Fischer"

He may as well have revealed who shot Kennedy with the way Stevenson and Kristov reacted. Ideally they would have preferred to have interrogated Adrian privately but something told them that neither Janine nor Yeva would allow them to leave their sights.

"Can you tell us how Ms. Fischer came to your employ? And what do you know about her, if anything, outside the restaurant?... Like her family, friends, where she lives…"

Even though Adrian normally thrived on being centre of attention, today he would have preferred to have remained in the shadows. He could see from the corner of his eyes everyone was watching him – most with confused looks, except for Janine and Dimitri – Janine had a look of frustration because she didn't understand how this line of questioning was going to help her family, while Dimitri had a weird mix of sympathy and simmering rage – sympathy for Adrian and his current predicament and rage as his fears were confirmed with the officers sudden interest in Avery.

After all this woman had wanted to kill Rose!

"Hmm… I don't know much about her personal life – she keeps to herself… I think she once mentioned she doesn't have any family here – she is originally from Germany…She worked at various restaurants before applying to mine which was around the time my restaurant opened so less than a year ago… She is a hard worker but very competitive and driven…She along with another staff member are in the running to take over my current restaurant _IF_ I were to win the competition – it was dependent on their performance and ability to work alongside me…Other than that I don't know what else to say…Oh and she lives in an apartment in Surry Hills…"

Kristov had been making notes during Adrian's statement while Stevenson watched the young chef carefully looking for any non-verbal cues that could reveal if he was lying or hiding something but everything seemed to line up – nothing that had been said appeared false and he got the impression Mr. Innocentis was being as forthcoming as he possibly could. Advising Adrian to remain at the hospital for a while longer, Stevenson and Kristov quickly walked out of the room to discuss this latest development – much to Janine's annoyance which she was more than happy to vocalise in a perfect Gaelic insult!

Rose felt like she was stuck in a never ending nightmare – her little brother in a comma, her life in danger, poor Avery was also in an accident and Tweedle di & Tweedle dumb were constantly talking to each other and not giving them any damn information. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and disappear but she had to be strong for her anne – at least until her baba arrived. She had spent last night being comforted by Dimitri and had left her anne in the hands of strangers – heck up to this point they were meant to be enemies of the family! But it was time for her to step up and be a supportive daughter.

With a small but full of love kiss on the cheek, Rose untangled herself from Dimitri's arms. She made her way towards her anne and took the suddenly frail looking woman into her arms. The action snapped her brothers out of their own stupor and suddenly the Mazurs were having a group hug in the middle of the waiting room.

Almost an hour later, Stevenson and Kristov returned to the room and made their way towards Rose.

"Ms. Mazur we were wondering if you could come with us and speak to Ms. Fischer…"

Seeing Rose's confused look, they finally decided to reveal some of the information.

"You see Ms. Fischer was the driver that ran your brother off the road…"

The loudest gasp came from Rose and it was Janine's turn to comfort her distraught daughter.

"But…I don't understand…why would Avery want to kill me?"

Stevenson and Kristov had a silent argument of sorts, made obvious by their head jerks and facial movements, until Kristov finally gave a resigned sigh and slight nod to his partner. Stevenson turned to Rose and softened his gaze, hoping the following unorthodox request wouldn't be shut down.

"We tried to question her, but she refuses to answer. We didn't tell her it was Mr. Mazur and not you on the bike. So as of this moment, she still thinks she succeeded. We were wondering how she would react if you were to suddenly appear in her room. Seeing you in person may get a full confession from her without us having to go through lawyers…"

Rose stared at Stevenson then Kristov uneasily – _could she really face a woman who wanted her dead?_ A part of her was telling her to run as far away from the damn hospital as possible but another – the Mazur in her – knew she needed to face this and get Avery to confess or at least reveal why she did what she did. She sensed movement to her side and noted Dimitri had moved closer to her – whether consciously or not she knew his gesture conveyed protection  & love and she drew on that to do what needed to be done.

"Ok I will do it…"

Before she even took a step, a large warm hand clasped around her wrist and as always send bursts of electricity through her body.

"I'm going with you…"

The officers readied themselves to argue against Dimitri coming when Yeva spoke up, reminding everyone she was still very much there and in command.

"He will go with her, don't bother arguing – the girl will sing like a canary when she sees them together…Even though Roza was her target…something tells me she has no love for a Belikov either…"

Dimitri looked at his babushka for more clues but all he saw was the uncanny expression she got whenever a vision of hers was coming true. Knowing by now not to question her wisdom or her abilities he returned his determined gaze to the officers. After a quick whispered conference, the officers nodded their acceptance – they hated to admit it but the little Russian woman was scary and what was one more person in the room, especially if it was someone who could ease Rose's discomfort?

As the foursome walked towards the ward where Avery had been moved to since regaining consciousness, Stevenson quickly explained the plan to Rose and Dimitri. The officers would be just outside the room and would step in if anything got out of hand. They placed a recording device in Rose's hand and told her to keep it in her jacket so Avery wouldn't suspect the conversation was being recorded. It hadn't taken them long to get to Avery's room but now that Rose was about to confront the woman, she felt her legs turn to lead.

Dimitri noticed Rose's hesitation and took her hand in his. He gave it a firm squeeze, hoping to convey what he wanted to say in that gesture. With one final look at each other, Rose let go of Dimitri's hand and stepped into the room after having announced herself via a knock. Stevenson and Kristov stepped to the side, so Avery couldn't see them while the door remained open – another thing they suggested right at the end to give them quick access should they need it.

Rose wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't a battered and bruised young woman with her right leg in a cast.

Sensing someone enter her room, Avery stirred from her sleep and when her eyes opened and fell on Rose a plethora of emotions flew across her face – shock, confusion, fear and finally pure rage. She didn't look anything like her usual bubbly self – the woman before them had the coldest set of eyes they had ever seen.

Rose suddenly wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or say. _Was she to act like she didn't know? Be friendly towards this woman?_ While she internally debated on the best way to approach Avery, she noted Avery's eyes widen and her nose flare with even more anger as she took note of the person behind Rose.

Dimitri had moved as close to Rose as possible. He would have preferred to have stood in front of Rose, distancing her from Avery – even if Avery looked like she wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He too was blown away by the hostility this young woman seemed to have for Rose, even with her current frail state, but what shocked him further was watching her rage intensify when her eyes registered his presence. So babushka was right – she had something against him or his family as well.

Rose felt the briefest of touches on her lower back, as a small reminder from Dimitri she wasn't facing this psycho alone. His touch also helped break Rose's internalisation and she finally figured out the best way to approach the situation – the direct one!

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you?"

Avery sat there, glaring at them with so much hatred that Rose and Dimitri couldn't help but take a small step back. Her unrelenting silence caused Rose and Dimitri to squirm and just as they started to worry that they too wouldn't get anything out of her, Avery let off a crazy laugh.

"What did you do to me indeed!? Well in all fairness the blame lies at the feet of your great, great grandfathers! Because of them my family missed out on fame & fortune and the chance to live in Australia! I can see from your stupid confused faces you don't know what I'm talking about so let me give you a little history lesson…"

Rose and Dimitri tried to follow Avery's angry rant but the more she spoke, the more they were confused. The only thing they seemed to understand was it had something to do with their great, great grandfathers.

Avery wished she could get out of bed – she desperately wanted to wrap her hands around their throats! And seeing their dumb, baffled looks only made her angrier. Taking a deep breath, she started at the beginning – her rage fuelling her narration and clouding her common sense. She was so consumed with her hatred and disbelief that her attempt at killing Rose had been unsuccessful, she didn't realise that she was pretty much confessing to her crime and at the same time finally shedding light on the family feud between the Mazurs and Belikovs.

She told them all about Alberich's journal and the events that occurred which caused the Mazurs and Belikovs to hate one another. Of course her re-telling was biased by the fact she portrayed her great, great grandfather as the wronged party, but in her emotional state she gave away enough to let Rose and Dimitri read between the lines.

Rose's recording device captured everything which was probably a good thing because by the end of it Rose and Dimitri were too gobsmacked to speak. It was strangely liberating to finally discover the reason behind the mysterious feud and even though they could understand the cause behind it, it saddened them to think of all those years lost between the two families – years which instead of being full of love & friendship were filled with hostility and competition.

Stevenson and Kristov, having heard enough especially the loud threat from an enraged Avery who vowed to get her revenge and not make the same mistake twice, stepped into the room and read Avery her rights before arresting her.

Dimitri walked Rose out of the room and down the corridor to put some much needed distance between them and Avery – even though she was bed-ridden and the officers were with her, he couldn't trust the deranged woman to not try something crazy.

He could feel Rose shaking, clearly traumatised from the whole experience. She had had a hellish night and then to top it off had to confront her would-be killer – it was a miracle she hadn't had a nervous breakdown! He pulled her aside into a small alcove off the main corridor and took her into his arms.

Rose really needed Dimitri's comfort in that moment and like the perfect soulmate he had sensed it. Wrapped in his warm arms, she finally let her emotions go. She didn't know how long she stood there, crying into his shirt but she finally felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was just about to pull away and lean up to give Dimitri a deep kiss when her phone buzzed.

One look at the text message and Rose was running back towards the Emergency waiting area, Dimitri following a step behind.

Her baba was home!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi was racing through all and any traffic – the driver incentivised to drive as fast as possible to the hospital while Abe and Victor sat in the back, lost in their own thoughts.

Abe was experiencing a range of emotions – apprehension that something could have happened between now and the last time he had spoken to Janine when their plane had landed in Sydney, grateful that Mason was no longer considered 'critical' and rage on discovering who was behind it all. Victor, on the other hand, was anxious to find out why his wife and mama were at the hospital. His mama had taken the phone off Olena, even before he'd had a chance to let her know he was home. Yeva, as always, was brief and cryptic on the phone – telling him to not bother going home and to accompany Abe to the hospital.

 _Why were his family comforting and supporting the Mazurs?_

They arrived at the hospital in half the expected time and both half ran half jogged to ICU. They were surprised to see Janine and Olena standing outside Mason's room, holding each other in a comforting embrace.

What the two men didn't know was that both of their families had been prepped and readied before their arrival.

The moment she knew Abe and Victor were on their way to the hospital, Yeva had taken control. She advised Janine and Olena to show a united front and wait for their husbands by Mason's room. She also suggested that it would be best if they heard about Rose and Dimitri's relationship from them since it was already out in the open.

Janine was strangely more comforted by Yeva's words, when the Belikov matriarch told her with absolute certainty that Mason was out of danger, than when the doctor said the same thing a few minutes later. Maybe it was because the doctor added the fact that Mason would need to remain in a coma for a few more days to help speed up the healing process – even if he was no longer considered 'critical'.

Officer Kristov had come by and asked Adrian to accompany him to the station, since he was listed as Avery's 'emergency contact'. A sad and tired Adrian had left quietly, wishing he had seen Rose and Dimitri before his departure.

When Rose and Dimitri had finally returned to the waiting room they were ambushed by Yeva who explained that their mums would be revealing their relationship to their respective fathers. They weren't too happy about this, since they'd wanted to have that chat with their dads, but they respected and trusted Yeva too much to go against her wishes. A nurse came in shortly and advised the group to move to the ICU waiting room, since that was where Mason was to remain for the next few days.

They weren't in the room for long before Sonya said she had to leave to tend to her family, promising she would return with Mikhail to check on things. Shortly after Pavel also made his exist saying he would head to the restaurant and help Ambrose out. He knew his brother and sister-in-law needed some time with their children while they watched over Mason's recovery and the last thing they needed was to worry about the restaurant.

It wasn't long before Abe, Victor, Olena and Janine walked into the waiting room – whatever they had said to their husbands was enough to keep their questions at bay. In another moment of perfect timing Officer Stevenson and Officer Kristov came into the room – momentarily interrupting the mini-Mazur reunion.

Abe walked towards them and introduced himself and Victor. Janine hadn't gone into too much detail but he knew these were the officers who were handling the 'investigation'.

Knowing this was as good a time as any to reveal what they discovered, Officer Stevenson took the lead once again.

He explained that Avery Fischer was arrested on grounds for 'intention to commit bodily harm' to Rose and attempted murder for Mason. Meanwhile a contingent of officers had searched Avery's apartment and found that Avery had a dossier on the Mazurs, Belikovs, Innocentis and Tatianna. But the most important find had been the discovery of Avery's journal which documented her life since she had found Alberich's journal. In her eyes she was fulfilling her family's unfinished legacy and that was ultimately what motivated her actions. Since her move to Australia 5 years ago, her entire focus had been to regain her family's restaurant and exact revenge on the Mazurs and Belikovs. Things were moving along nicely until something had derailed her goals momentarily – Avery had fallen in love.

Turns out Avery and Tatianna had a brief fling when they were both in Melbourne – back then Avery's surname was Heidrich and she had long platinum blonde hair and wore glasses. When the police spoke to Tatianna about Avery's revelation she had explained that as far as she was concerned they had ended the relationship amicably but apparently Avery didn't see it that way. Seems Avery had not gotten over her 'first love' and had followed Tatianna to Sydney in hopes to re-establish a permanent relationship. It had been a while since Tatianna had seen Avery – who had lost some weight, changed her hair to a shorter brunette style and wore contacts – which is why Tatianna hadn't recognised her at the competition.

When things hadn't played out the way she wanted – Tatianna had started her on-again/off-again relationship with Alberta – Avery threw her focus back into her original goal which was getting her great, great grandfather's restaurant back and exacting revenge on the families who she blamed for all her family's woes.

Her journal detailed her surveillance of the Mazur and Belikov clans and how in her quest to learn as much as she could about the families she had even befriended some of the 'fringe' members of the clans. She had easily manipulated and bedded Tasha, who ended up being an amazing source of information on the Belikovs especially Dimitri. Cracking the 'Mazur nut' had been difficult but one day she had luck out and bumped into Ambrose at the local farmer's market. It took a while to gain his trust, especially since he was already in a serious relationship but since she knew some of his likes/dislikes and was able to give him a 'sympathetic' ear to his love troubles, she was able to bring him into her 'inner circle'.

She'd also been keeping a close eye on Rose and Dimitri, monitoring their blossoming romance while waiting for the right opportunity to break them up. Ultimately, Avery's end game for the two families was to cause as much heartache and pain as possible!

As for her goal to own the restaurant – she was ruthless on that front. She was actively sabotaging Jesse's chances while turning the staff against him, hoping that when the final decision came for ownership Adrian would select her over Jesse. Of course this was based on the assumption that Adrian would win the competition. Unfortunately, that was one thing Avery had little control over even though she'd looked into the possibility of sleeping with the judges or even Eric or Rhea to curry favour.

Thankfully Avery was now in jail awaiting deportation since she was technically a German citizen and was only in Australia on a work visa which naturally became void the moment she was arrested.

Abe and Victor felt overwhelmed.

They were already struggling with the jet-lag when they arrived to an emotional reunion with their wives only to then have them drop the big bombshell that Rose and Dimitri were in a relationship. If that wasn't enough of an emotional whiplash they had just spent a better part of an hour with their families listening to the police debriefing them about this crazy Avery girl. But the thing that caused them the biggest heartache was finally discovering the reason behind the family feud. On the one hand it was strangely freeing – knowing the real reason behind the fall-out. But on the other, it was hard letting go of years of hostility and bad blood.

This wasn't something that could be sorted in a day – definitely not when considering all the other things that were happening around them.

Seeing the two men struggle, Yeva stepped in and took charge once again. Since Mason was no longer critical and had been moved to his own room in ICU so they could monitor his medically induced coma, it didn't make sense for the whole family to reside at the hospital. She suggested the Mazurs come up with a shift system – that way there was always someone at the hospital but meanwhile life could continue. After all they had a restaurant to run and a competition to participate in.

Speaking of competition, Eric and Rhea had called Abe to tell him they were sorry to hear about his son's accident and that they were postponing the filming of the Banquet challenge to the following weekend. Suffice to say three of the four remaining contestants appreciated the much needed extra time.

As the families got ready to head to their respective homes – the first hospital shift going to Janine – Rose and Dimitri stepped outside to have some alone time.

"I guess we should be happy that everyone knows the truth about us now. Plus finally finding out that our families were actually close friends helps our case a little…I think…I just wished all of this could have come out under better circumstances…" Rose whispered hoarsely.

She wrapped herself tightly against Dimitri's torso and basked in the calming effect his thumping heart had over her own.

"I know milaya…but the universe works in a strange way…but I have a feeling we aren't out of the woods just yet…we still have one more storm to face…"

Rose pulled back and looked up at Dimitri questioningly.

"Our fathers"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Abe and Victor were back from the convention they still wanted Rose and Dimitri to run the challenge. The additional week was a godsend, especially for the Mazur's and Adrian, who now needed a new cuisinier for his restaurant and the competition.

Rose and Dimitri had the 'talk' with their dads but it didn't go as planned. They expected some serious grilling and interrogation but instead were asked one question and given one statement – "Are you two in love?" and "We will discuss this in more detail once this week's challenge is over". They couldn't be too sure but it felt like Yeva had yet again played a part in some way – especially since both fathers had said the exact same things.

Though Abe and Victor hadn't openly given their blessing, they hadn't forbade their children to see one another either. In a strange way, Mason's situation had helped their relationships – it made the father's realise life was short and the last thing they wanted to do was spend it being angry or strict with their kids.

It was exactly a week after Mason had been admitted to the hospital when he woke up from his coma. They had removed the necessary machines and drugs a couple of days ago and advised the Mazurs that it was now up to Mason to pull through and wake up.

The day it happened it was Janine's 'shift' at the hospital. Even though the others relived her from time to time, Janine vowed to stay by her baby boy's bedside until he woke up. So when she sensed Mason's hand twitch against her own, she nearly had a heart attack. After she calmed herself she buzzed the nurse for help.

In less than an hour the ICU waiting room was full of the Mazur clan and Dimitri – they had all come to visit Mason. The head nurse warned them to not overwhelm him with too much excitement, so people went in pairs. Abe and Janine were the first to visit and when they returned they both had happy tears in their eyes – their baby boy was alive and would make a full recovery. Christian and Eddie went next and they too came back with misty eyes, though both tried to brush it off as an allergy/dust reaction. The last to visit Mason were Rose and Dimitri.

Rose was nervous – not only would Mason finally find out about her and Dimitri but she still carried guilt for what happened to him. It should have been her in the hospital not him. Everyone, including Dimitri, had told her she was silly to feel guilt – it wasn't her who had been driving the car – but Rose still felt responsible, after all Avery was out to get her.

Seeing Mason sitting up in bed with a big goofy grin broke her composure and she almost crushed him in a bear hug. It was his loud wince that reminded her about the fractured ribs and she quickly moved away, mumbling an embarrassed apology.

Mason noted the tall, quiet Russian by the door and looked quizzically at him then his sister. Rose looked at her baby brother sheepishly.

"So hmm…Dimitri and I are in a relationship…everyone in our families know now …well except you…but now you know as well…so yeh" Rose whispered, blushing furiously.

Mason smiled at her confession – he never told Rose but he had caught them a few times stealing kisses. He may be the youngest of the Mazurs but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the competition had bought Rose and Dimitri closer and that they had hid their relationship due to the feud. He was happy for his sister – he had always worried about her and her workaholic ways – but now that she was in love, he knew she would start to enjoy other aspects of life. Plus he hoped it wouldn't be long before she made him an Uncle!

Rose suddenly broke down in an uncontrollable sob, startling Dimitri and freaking Mason out. Dimitri took a step forward but faltered and with a quiet nod, indicated Mason should comfort his sister while he waited outside. It was difficult for him to walk away from a distressed Rose but he knew she needed some one on one time with Mason to process her guilt.

Mason took his sister in a side hug and kissed her temple gently. He waited patiently until she calmed down. Tilting her face up he asked her what had caused the mini-breakdown. He kept the goofy grin on his face to lessen the tension.

"It's my fault you're here…all bandaged up! I know everyone says it isn't but they don't understand! Avery was aiming to kill me but because you were driving my bike she almost killed you…God! I don't even want to know how I would have coped if you'd died!"

That bought another round of tears and Mason pulled Rose closer, hoping to comfort her in some manner. He felt his eyes tear up as well – not because he was in pain or because he was in hospital – but because he had such a caring and loving sister. She may have been closest to Eddie but Mason knew her just as well and he wasn't surprised that she was full of remorse and guilt – she was a selfless, loyal person who you could always count on and hated seeing others in pain.

When she finally calmed down, Mason tilted her face up again to lock his gaze with hers.

"First of all, I agree with everyone – me ending up in hospital was DEFINITELY not your fault…It was that crazy bitch…Secondly, I'm glad it's me and not you in the hospital. I love you Rosie and I don't think I could cope seeing you in pain and trust me – it's painful!"

He pulled a silly, overtly dramatic pained face to highlight his point which finally made Rose burst into giggles. Hearing her laugh, Dimitri figured it was fine to return to the room and gave Mason a small smile of gratitude – he could finally see Rose accepting that her baby brother ending up in the hospital WASN'T her fault.

Mason's goofy grin turned cheeky as he looked between Dimitri and Rose.

"Now…why don't you two tell me how you fell in love? Oh and how our dad's reacted when they found out…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend of the challenge finally came around and things were in full swing.

The schedule was amended so that:

Thursday = Bhaarat ka Khazaana

 **Menu**

Seekh kebab | Dhal makhani | Naan | Chicken korma | Gulab jamun

Friday = Spirito di Italia

 **Menu**

Bruscheta | Minestrone soup | Chicken parmesan | Caprice salad | Bomboloni

Saturday = Gordost Rossii

 **Menu**

Black bread | Borsch | Olivier | Tefteli | Medovnik

Sunday = Tϋrkiye Mϋcevher

 **Menu**

Lahmacun | Tabbolei | Balik corbasi | Kofta | Kanef

So when Thursday rolled around the 5 judges, Galina and the other contestants headed to a small function room set aside in the Indian restaurant. They were treated to the 5 course banquet and some colourful Bollywood dancers.

It was obvious they added the dancers to enhance the 'restaurant' experience. The judges score was 90% while the other contests score would make up the last 10% - they did that so the score from the contestants wouldn't be too influential on the final score, after all it was a competition!

Similar experience happened on the following day, with Adrian and his team – sans Avery of course – and their entertainment was Adrian's sister Lissa, who sang a beautiful aria in Italian. Rose watched the graceful beauty with rapt attention, wondering why she looked familiar.

The Belikov's gave the judges, Galina and the other contestants an authentic Russian experience that included Russian vodka shots. Once the scrumptious 5 course meal was eaten, Pavel and Ambrose performed a mini version of a traditional Russian folklore dance called the Hopak. It was very entertaining and Rose enjoyed the show immensely – especially when the father/son duo pulled a slightly sheepish Dimitri into the dance.

Who knew the large, handsome Russian could be so light and graceful on his feet!

Abe and Rose Mazur were feeling the pressure – being the last of the contestants to 'host' the banquets meant the judges would be comparing them to the 3 restaurants before them. They transformed one of the function rooms into a Sultan's Royal Court – a flush of colours, silks and cushions! Traditional instrumental music from Turkey was playing in the background and the table setting was communal & on the floor. They even had a few hookah pipes set around, incase anyone wanted to smoke some flavoured tobacco after dinner.

Rose would have loved to perform her belly dancing as their entertainment piece but since she was the 'head chef' for the challenge, she knew it would be difficult to manage the banquet and perform. Her motivation to showcase her talents had nothing to do with the competition and everything to do with enticing and teasing Dimitri. She was certain he had seen her that night she had performed for her aunt's birthday – not that he'd ever confessed – and so she'd wanted to give him another performance, one that was up-close and personal.

Sonya, who had mentored Rose and encouraged her belly dancing in the first place, volunteered to perform that night. She was beautiful and mesmerising – even if she was twice Rose's age. Her husband Mikhail was watching from the kitchen and he couldn't have been prouder of his sexy, gorgeous wife.

He was glad they had dropped the kids at his parents since he knew they weren't going to get much sleep that night!

As the Mazur banquet was the last one for the challenge, it was decided the scores would be tallied and the results announced that night.

All four restaurants waited anxiously – the Mazurs, Belikovs and Adrian more so but that could have been because of the emotionally straining week they'd had to endure whilst trying to keep their head level enough for the competition. Thankfully Galina didn't keep them waiting too long.

"This week's challenge took our restaurants to a whole new level in the competition. Due to some unforeseen circumstances we had to delay the challenge by a week but that hasn't deterred our contestants. In fact they are even more motivated to win the title of Best Restaurant! But unfortunately it's time to say alvidha to our wonderful chefs at Bhaarat ka Khazaana. You guys should be proud that you made it to the top 4 and we wish you all the best! Now next week's challenge will be interesting – it's called Something Old and we want the three restaurants to cook a dish that is from days of old. So think food served during the Roman Empire, recipes enjoyed by the Sultans during the Ottoman rule and the types of dishes the Russian Tsars would have expected during royal occasions. Gosh I can't wait for next week – till then, keep cooking!"

Once filming was wrapped up and most everyone had left, Rose and Dimitri gravitated towards each other – silently communicating their desire to have some much needed alone time, but alas that was not to be the case.

Abe and Victor, who had been watching the filming from afar decided to intervene at that moment. They had to admit to themselves that they really must have been blind to have not noticed the love their children felt for one another and they were sure no two individuals deserved to be together as much as these two. But things were rarely that simple in life.

Plus there was the longer version of the 'talk' they still needed to have.

 **Google translate**

' **Alvidha' – Goodbye in Hindi**

 **So….what did you think?**

 **Intense chapter right? To be honest I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but that could just be me being my own harsh critic.**

 **I know it ends a bit abruptly but come on – the chapter was already over 11,000 words!  
Plus I want to start on the next chapter soon – let's just say it's the one a lot of people have been waiting for *cough LEMON cough***

 **And incase you were wondering Avery is derived from an Old French version of the name Alfred or the Ancient Germanic name Alberich (or at least that's what Wikipedia tells me) – so you see she was named after her great, great grandfather!**

 **It was fun seeing people guess who the 'badie' was – no one guessed Avery (which surprised me) and some people even suggested Alberta.**

 **Thank you to all who have been patient and kept interest in this story – I know I'm not updating as quickly as I would like. Unfortunately it's because of a variety of reasons – the biggest being I'm back at work *insert sad face* and even though it's part-time I only really get Wednesday's and weekends to write. But that time at home needs to be distributed amongst family, chores and ff writing…and you can imagine which ends up falling behind in priority.**

 **Anyway just wanted to give everyone a heads up and apologise in advance for my long delays.**

 **I will never abandon my stories – that's a promise! One way or another I will always finish what I write. And I have soo many more ideas so I'm not done with VA FF yet!**

 **Which reminds me – I'm contributing a piece to the Halloween Special in the VA10thAnniversaryProject…check it out when it goes live end of this month on Halloween! We have lots of talented writers contributing so check out all the stories and remember to give us some love via reviews!**


	24. Author announcement

**AUTHOR NOTE**

First of all sorry to get your hopes up - this is not a new chapter

I know you are wondering what has happened to me and my story.

Let me start by saying I'm not abandoning my story - I promise to finish it (especially since i have other stories i want to write and i wont start until this is finished).

Now reason for my delay...

As you know I returned to work from maternity leave last year in October. I was working part-time but things had changed a lot since i last left (including who i was reporting into)...

Long story short - my return to work was not a positive experience...the last three months have been extremely stressful filled with ridiculous hours...dealing with bullying/limited support etc

And then to top it off..i had two uncles pass away...

So as you can imagine...my mind is no where in the space to write or do anything but barely function...

Anyway I'm in the process of sorting out my work situation and hopefully once things settle down and i get back my free time (and am not under undue stress) I will find my mojo to write again...

I may try to take time to write up all of the chapters in one go (as there arent too many chapters left before this story concludes) - see how i go.

Point of this announcement is to let you know I'm alive and this story wont be left unfinished.

Just be patient with me...

Thank you to all who have stuck around...

NB313


	25. Author announcement 2

**AUTHOR NOTE DEUX**

Update on things...

I'm alive and well!

On the work front...

I'm currently in the process of setting myself up as a freelancer, so a lot of my spare time has been spent getting this ready (every time Im on the computer I feel compelled to work on my new 'business' than my stories, because i need to start making money!)

On my stories...

RW has not been abandoned! Before i post any new chapters I want to go back and re-read/edit the ones I've done so far...feel like since i was working on them independently that they may not be flowing as well as i would like (and if you have read that story you know how long those chapters are - so will take some time to edit etc)...

I dont have too many chapters to go before the story ends but would prefer to have the editing done before i continue.

Since i was asked to participate in the VA does Disney project with the deadline to post first chapter by end of March I had to shift focus to the new story - BntB

I know i said i wouldnt work on anything new until RW was completed but this was a unique situation so i had to push RW back for now..

As i will be trying to work on both RW and BntB things may be slow (in terms of updates/new chapters) - but please be patient with me :)

And remember to follow my page on facebook - NB313 :)

Thank you all for your wonderful support!

NB313


End file.
